Regina's Second Chance
by darthvadersrealm2788
Summary: Regina meets the angel of destiny who gives her another chance to start over, she will relive the past once again by having a better relationship with her son, becoming a better hero, having a family of her own, new adventures, friends, allies, losses and happy beginnings. Note- Don't own Once Upon A Time or the characters, just doing this for fun
1. The Angel Of Destiny

In the wish realm of the enchanted forest, King Henry finally has Regina pinned against the tree with his sword pointed towards her.

He glares at her with pure rage in his eyes. "What do you want from me!."

"I just want you to know that you are not alone because I know what that's like too."

"Of course you do! You will always be alone and that's how are you are going to die!"

"I know you think I'm a villain whose life isn't worth saving but yours means everything to me all versions of it. If I have to die to prove to you that there are people in the world that love you no matter what you do…Well, then that's a worthy end for me."

King Henry stares at her for a moment then without any hesitation stabs her but suddenly everything turns dark.

Regina wakes up in a bright golden place, she looks around and sees nothing but light. A gold ball of light appears in front of her forming an appearance of an old woman who is wearing a white robe with golden sparkles.

"Hello, Regina."

Regina stares at her for a moment then remembers the confrontation with King Henry. "Who are you. Am I dead?"

"First, let me introduce myself I am the angel of destiny and no your not dead yet."

Regina seems confused, all her life in the enchanted forest and studying magic she's never heard of the angel of destiny. "How come I've never heard of you before?"

"Because we don't exist in your world, we are the guardians of the grand design to bestow with the responsibility of overseeing the destiny of every single living creature. Rarely on special cases, we offer second chances to only those who have earned it, that is including you."

"Why Me?" Regina seems to be confused, thinking why in the hell would someone give her a second chance, well except her son and family.

"Because you are special Regina, Your destiny was never supposed to turn out the way it did."

"If you noticed, my destiny has gone straight to Hell!"

"And that's why I'm here, to offer you a second chance for making the ultimate sacrifice and putting yourself before others."

Regina seems to be getting annoyed. "I got stabbed by a different version of my son, how in the hell is that a sacrifice!"

The Angel Of Destiny is becoming impatient with her, at least she didn't have to deal with the charmed ones or that blasted warrior princess. "Let's cut to the chase, I'm offering you a chance to go back in time to restart your life."

Regina becomes shocked by the angel's revelation. "What? That's impossible! Nobody's powerful enough to mess with time travel." Then she remembers Zelena's spell and Gothel's curse. "On second thought nevermind, so what's the price if I take this offer."

"There is no price, my dear, as you lead this new life you will still have your memories in which it will give you the upper hand on how you can change your actions and the choices you make.

Regina thinks for a moment. "So what now?"

"Ok, before we get started I need you to pick a time in your life, where you want to start over."

Regina thinks for a moment, she remembers Henry and wants to be a better mother to him to become a hero early on when the first curse breaks. "I'm ready."

"Have you made your choice and remember if you pick that time it's going to be permanent and there is no going back."

Regina nod in agreement. "I understand."

"Oh and one more thing no one will be able to figure out that you are from another timeline unless you mentioned it, remember this is a once in a lifetime opportunity use it wisely, be careful on the choices you make. "

The Angel of destiny waves her hand, suddenly time starts to rewind then it stops on the day Regina adopts Henry.

Regina becomes a devoted mother to Henry, she raises him without being possessive or controlling and gives him a better childhood. When Henry noticed the effects of the curse and to help him understand the situation Regina tells him the truth about the fairy tales and prophecy of the savior who is his birth mother.


	2. Meeting Emma

**Emma Swan's Apartment**

Regina walks up to Emma's apartment door, seeming a bit nervous to see Emma again since she is no longer the woman she knew in the original timeline, she goes to knock on the door.

The door opens to reveal Emma. " Uh... Can I help you."

Regina clears her throat and acts as if she's a stranger. "Are you Emma Swan?"

Emma stares at the brunette suspiciously. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"My name is Regina, may I come in."

"Do you mind telling me what's going on because I'm not just gonna let a stranger in my home."

Regina studies the blonde's then wondered if she was like this with Henry when they first met. "Miss Swan there is no need to be suspicious, I'm only here in regards to my son."

"Your son. What does he have to do with me?"

"Ten years ago you gave up a baby boy and put him up for adoption, am I correct."

Emma's eyes grew wide in shock. "How did you..."

"I know, I did some researching and believe me it was not easy finding you." Which was the truth, it was hard looking for someone without magic.

"But it was a closed adoption."

"I have good connections, so how about you come with me to meet him, he's looking forward to meeting the woman who gave birth to him."

"And you're okay with this?"

Regina just shrugs. "Why would I be?"

"Because usually adoptive parents would not want anything to do with their kids' biological parents how do I know you are not gonna kill me then leave me somewhere in a ditch."

Regina becomes annoyed with her attitude. "Miss Swan, I have no intention of killing you, I've made a promise to my son, I intend to keep that promise."

For a moment Emma stares at her trying to use her superpower of knowing when someone is lying but doesn't seem to work on the brunette.

Regina notices. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if your lying but it looks like you are telling the truth."

"Alright then, we should get going."

 **Mills Residence**

Henry is sitting on the bottom of the steps, reading through the storybook his mother had given him. A woman with long dark hair, wearing a red outfit approaches him.

"Hey, young man aren't you supposed to be in bed."

Henry looks up to the woman who is standing near the stairwell. " I can't sleep."

"Henry, your mother is not going to be happy if you stay up past your bedtime."

"I Know, I'm just excited because she's bringing my birth mother."

The brunette gives him a questioning look then suddenly the door opens revealing Regina who is walking in.

Henry, who looks excited runs towards Regina wrapping his arms around her. "Mom! Did you find Emma?"

Regina smiles down at her little boy and ruffles his hair. "Yes, she's coming in a minute." Henry breaks away from the hug and gives her a huge smile.

"Awesome! Operation curse breaker phase one is now complete." Regina chuckles, at least it's not operation cobra this time around.

The brunette approaches them. "Madame Mayor, I'm sorry for having him up past his bedtime."

Regina nods."That's fine Ruby, thanks for watching him."

Regina gives her the money then she heads out the door but nearly bumps into Emma. "Oops sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's okay"

After Ruby leaves, Emma walks in then stares at Regina and Henry. "Hi."

Henry walks up to her then he takes out his hand. "Hi, my name is Henry."

Emma smiles then she shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you kid."

Regina watches them, hoping things will turn out differently unlike the last timeline. "Well, Miss Swan. How'd you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger."

Later, Regina manages to get Henry to go to bed and now is sitting in her living area along with Emma.

"So, Henry seems to have a big imagination." Earlier Henry was telling her about the storybook and how the people in town are cursed versions of the fairytale characters.

Regina takes a sip of her cider. "Well, he's a clever boy."

"He thinks I'm some savior who's going to break a curse, doesn't that concern you."

"I am concerned, that's why I brought you here to help me."

"How can I help? Isn't that a therapist's job."

"No that's not an option, I just thought maybe as his mothers we can play along until he realizes that all of this fairytale nonsense is not true."

Emma gives her a worried look. "Are you sure that's a good Idea."

Regina just stares at her. "It could be worse if I made him feel like he's crazy."

"Wow, he's lucky to have a mother like you."

Regina smiles. "It's getting late I'm sure you want to retire for the night."

"Oh, of course." Both women get up from where they are sitting. "Um, is there a motel around here."

"Oh yes, just down a few blocks from here there's a Granny's Bed and Breakfast."

"Thanks."

Emma heads out the door then Regina sighs in relief, now she's going to figure out a way to help her break the curse without involving Henry.

 **Storybrook Elementary**

The next day, Henry is sitting on a bench waiting for his mother to pick him up from school, he's looking through the book again.

Emma approaches him. "Hey, kid."

Henry looks up, seems surprised to see her. "Hey Emma, what are you doing here? Where's my mom?"

"Oh, I asked her if I can pick you up, I thought maybe we can hang out for a bit."

Henry shrugs. "Sure."

Emma sits right next to him. "So, what makes you think this town is cursed.''

"It is cursed, have you noticed the clock is not moving."

"Maybe it just needs to be fixed."

Henry shakes his head. "As long I can remember the clock has not moved, that means time is frozen and no one ages around here."

"Kid, don't you think that a little farfetched."

"You'll understand once you start seeing things out of the ordinary."

"So, who do you think cast the curse.?"

"The evil queen."

Emma scoffs. "Seriously, let me guess it's because of snow white."

Henry nods. "The evil queen cast the curse to get revenge on snow white because of a betrayal."

"Okay then, who's the evil queen?"

Henry gets uncomfortable because he does not like to refer his mother as the evil queen. "My mom."

Emma stares at Henry in disbelief. "Kid, how can your mom be evil? She's like the total opposite."

"I know, she's changed now and wants to be a hero, that's why we need your help to break the curse to bring back the happy endings."

Emma thinks for a moment and wonders how this kid can believe so much of this fairytale crap, usually, kids would hide in their imaginations due to being in broken homes. Except Henry seems happy with a mother who loves him and wants what's best for him.

 **The Mills Residence**

Regina opens the front door to find Emma escorting Henry home they had just got back from eating ice cream.

Henry walks up to her. "Hey, Mom."

"Yeah! We talked about the curse then went to go get ice cream." Regina seems annoyed, thinking great his dinner's ruined but Henry notices the look on her face. "Don't worry mom it was a small cone."

"I'll let you off the hook this time, go wash up, I'll have your dinner ready."

"Okay! Bye Emma." Henry runs inside then Regina turns to Emma.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"He seems to take quite a liking to you."

Emma seems worried a bit, hoping she didn't break any rules and Regina notices."

"It's a good thing because he never likes to be around strangers." Unlike the original timeline, Henry has gotten a bit clingy towards her and wonders if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh, good because for some reason I thought you were gonna bite my head off!"

Regina smirks. If only you knew Emma."So, are you thinking about staying around."

"Yea, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, just don't try to take him away from me."

Emma's eyes widen. "Oh..I would never do that!"

Regina laughs. "I'm just joking Miss Swan."

Emma laughs nervously. "Wow, you got me there."

Regina gives her a smile when she hears Henry calling her. "I better go, good night Miss Swan."

"Goodnight."

Later, Regina tucks Henry in who has fallen asleep then she goes to shut the window but notices the clock turning to 8:16, she smiles the curse is starting to break.


	3. I'm Not Crazy!

**Mills Residence**

Henry's room. Henry is getting ready for school then he heads downstairs meanwhile Regina is in the living area looking through the storybook.

Henry approaches her. "Hey mom, how long will it be until Emma breaks the curse."

"Until she fully believes, right now she thinks we're just playing a game."

"But how are you going to get her to believe?"

"I'm still working on it." She checks her watch. "We better get going, I don't want you to be late for school." Regina sets the book aside then both mother and son head out the door.

 **Granny's Diner**

During lunch, Regina is at a booth eating and looking through a folder, Archie Hopper walks in and approaches her.

"Good morning Madame mayor."

Regina doesn't look up. "I'm busy."

"I just wondered how Henry was doing."

Regina becomes annoyed. "If it's any of your business, he's fine."

"Oh, well I've noticed he's got a big imagination."

Regina stares at him. "He's a child, of course, he does.

"I understand but children his age, usually grow out of the imaginary stage."

"Henry is not like other children," Regina said in annoyance.

"Madam mayor, every child is different in their own right I know you are a great mother to Henry but maybe I…"

"No! Dr. Hopper, there's nothing wrong with my son he's a healthy, happy and very energetic little boy and I will do everything in my power to protect him." She gets up then leaves money on the table. "We're done here,"

 **Storybrooke Town House**

Regina is sitting at her desk looking through some papers, Sidney Glass walks up to her.

"The Mirror strikes again." He hands her a folder.

Regina takes the folder and reads through it then her eyes widen. "Sidney! what the hell is this?"

He quickly becomes nervous. "I...Thought I would do you a favor and did a background check on Miss Swan."

Regina becomes furious. "I never asked you to this it's illegal."

Sidney looks confused. "Madame Mayor, since when do you start caring about others."

Regina glares at him. "It's none of your business." She straightens herself out then crosses her arms. " Sidney, you are suspended until further notice."

"What!? Madame, you can't be serious I was doing you a favor."

"I told you, a thousand times I am not that person anymore but I'll be happy to go full evil queen mode if you don't get the hell out of my sight!"

Sidney looks frightened and quickly leaves meanwhile, Regina calms herself by taking a deep breath and goes back to work.

 **Granny's Diner**

Emma is seated at the counter reading the newspaper, Ruby sits a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon, in front of her.

"Here you go."

"Thank you... but I did not order that."

"Yeah, I know you have an admirer." Emma turns around and sees Sheriff Graham seated in a booth, she puts down her paper and walks over to him.

"Madame Swan, surprise you are still here."

"Observant. Important for a cop."

"Just making sure you are comfortable."

"Look the cocoa was a nice gesture, I'm not interested."

Graham smiles. "It wasn't a gesture, young Henry requested it."

Emma gives him a questioning look. "Henry? When did you see him."

"This morning, he was with Madame Mayor who came to the station to pick up some paperwork."

Emma doesn't seem to buy it. "Oh, really and how do I know you are not using my kid as an excuse?"

"Ask him, if you don't believe me." He gets ups then heads out the door.

Emma goes back to her booth and continues reading the newspaper meanwhile Archie approaches her.

"Excuse me. Your Henry's mother right?"

Emma gives him a look. "Not exactly." Thinking she may have given birth to Henry but she has no right to be his mother and besides, he only seems to see her as a friend which she is cool with it. "Who are you? and how did you know I'm Henry's birth mother.

Archie sits down next to her. "I'm Dr. Hopper and I assumed you are because I overheard your conversation with Sheriff Graham."

Emma glares at him. "You were eavesdropping!"

Archie raised his hands in defense. "Oh, no I just wanted to make sure you are Henry's mother and wanted to talk to you about his situation."

"You know I may be his birth mother but what goes on with Henry is Regina's business."

"I understand that I'm just concerned that whatever method Regina is using is making it worse for him."

"You mean playing along with this fairy tale thing."

Archie nods. "Yes, so I was wondering maybe you can talk to Regina and convince her to bring him to therapy sessions."

"Dr. Hopper, I don't have the right to tell Regina on how to deal with Henry, I don't want to cause any problems." And she doesn't want to lose her chance to be in Henry's life.

"Of Course but please just think about it okay." Emma nods then Archie heads out.

 **Storybrooke Elementary**

Mary Margaret is giving a lesson outside when Regina approaches her.

"Water... synthesize."

Regina interrupts her by clearing her throat then Mary Margaret stands and approaches her. "May I speak with my son?"

"Were' in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?"

Regina tries not to be annoyed. "Look, I just need five minutes with him then I will be out of here."

Mary Margaret nods then looks towards Henry who quickly gets up and heads straight to his mother.

Regina takes him to a corner then makes sure no one hears them. " Hey buddy, sorry for interrupting your class I just need to talk to you."

Henry seems confused. "Is everything alright." His eyes suddenly widen. "Did something happen to Emma?"

"Oh, don't worry she's fine, I just need to know if you told anyone about our operation?"

Henry shakes his. "No just Emma but she still doesn't believe."

"When the time comes she will, I need you to keep this operation a secret between us and of course Emma so be careful ok."

"Isn't that what heroes are supposed to do anyway to keep their plans a secret from their enemies."

Regina smiles. "Henry! You are a genius that is what we are supposed to be doing."

Henry gets excited. "Really!"

Regina nods. "Yes."

Henry hugs her. "I am really glad you are on our side mom."

Regina hugs him back. "Anything for my little prince." Regina is glad everything is going smoothly at the moment but worries about the consequences of the curse breaking.

 **Mills Residence**

Regina and Emma are seated in the living area talking to each other while Henry is upstairs doing his homework.

Emma bites her lower lip she's been thinking about what Archie had said earlier and Regina notices. "Miss Swan is everything alright?"

"Um, I been thinking about Henry."

"What about him?"

Emma notices Regina becoming defensive. "Look I know I'm not his mother and I have no right to say this."

Regina tightens her lips then tries to keep calm, she knows where this conversation is heading. "What are you talking about?"

Emma stands up then waves her hands. "I'm talking about this fantasy of his!"

Regina stands up to face Emma glaring at her. "Keep your voice down!" Worried about Henry hearing their argument.

"I'm sorry but Archie is right, Henry needs help."

"Archie?! He put you up to this!" Regina becomes furious, thinking that damn cricket can't seem to stay the hell away.

"Yes, he's concerned about Henry's well being and what you are doing is unhealthy for him."

"What I am doing is none of your business!"

"Look, I know you want to protect him but don't you think it be best to get him professional help."

"I am not putting my son in therapy there's nothing wrong with him!"

"He thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character, he can't even tell the difference between fantasy and reality, it's only getting worse it's crazy."

"You think I'm crazy?"

Both women turn to find Henry standing near the bottom of the stairs, Emma is the first to speak.

"Henry…"

Henry runs back to his room, Emma turns to Regina who looks angry. "Miss Swan, I think you need to leave now!"

Emma doesn't say anything and quickly heads out the door meanwhile Regina heads upstairs towards Henry's room.

Regina walks in and approaches him. "Henry?"

Henry is hiding under his covers. "I don't want to talk."

Regina takes the covers off then Henry stares at her with tears in his eyes as it breaks her heart to see him like this. "Oh, Henry." She grabs him in a tight hug and he clings to her.

"Mom, am I crazy?"

"No sweetie, You're not." Thinking Emma needs to get her head out of her ass so that they can hurry and break the damn curse.

"But Emma…"

Regina stops him. "Henry, you know what Emma said is not true."

Henry thinks for a moment. "But why can't she believe?"

Regina thinks because she's a pain in the ass. "Because Emma is a very complicated person and it's going to be hard to get someone like her to believe in the truth."

"I just want the curse to break already I want us to be a family."

Regina can't tell if he's talking about just the two of them or the entire charming clan, she admits that she misses the old Emma and the rest of the family from the original timeline and mostly she misses Henry. "I know sweetheart it's going to happen soon we just have to be patient."

Henry nods then decide to change the subject. "Mom, can we have some hot cocoa and watch a movie, please." He gives her the biggest smile which warms her heart.

"Did you finish your math homework?"

Henry grabs his backpack and takes out his homework to show her, Regina looks through it and seems pleased that he had got it done. "Ok you may go pick a movie, I'll get started on the hot cocoa." Henry gets excited then he jumps out of his bed and heads out. "NO RUNNING!"


	4. John Doe Awakens

A few hours later. Mary Margaret is walking down the street after her disaster date suddenly she stops and notices a familiar yellow bug.

She approaches the car and inside sits Emma reading the newspaper with a flashlight. "Hey. You okay?"

Emma turns off the flashlight. "Let's just say I might have screwed up the chance of ever being in Henry's life."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Emma shrugs. "I don't know what to do. I'm debating on whether I should leave or not."

"You would leave Henry but he's your son."

Emma scoffs. "He belongs to Regina who is doing a hell of a good job raising him." She decides to change the subject. "Why are you out so late?"

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date."

"From the looks of things, it went well."

"As well as they ever do."

"Tell me he at least paid." Mary Margaret looks embarrassed then Emma makes a face. "Ew."

"Anyways, if you decide to stay I do have a spare room."

Emma shakes her head. "Thanks for the offer but I'll figure something out."

"Well, goodnight."

"Yeah…" Mary Margaret walks away as Emma gazes after her.

 **Storybrooke General Hospital**

It's morning. The kids from Mary Margaret's class are around hanging decorations Mary Margaret notices Henry is missing.

"Henry?" She looks around and is about to panic until she spots him in the ICU. She sighs in relief and approaches him. "Henry you can't be wandering off like that."

Henry is standing near John Doe's bedside just staring at him. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know he's been like this as long as I've been volunteering."

Henry stares at her. "Do you know who he is?"

"No. Now come on. You shouldn't be in here." They exit the ICU and head back to their group.

 **Mills Residence**

Later, Regina and Henry are in the living area sitting on the couch. Henry shows Regina an illustration in his storybook of Prince Charming with the visible scar on his face.

"I found Prince Charming."

"You did, who's is he?" Pretending not to know who John Doe is then she wonders how the situation between David and Mary Margaret will play out this time around.

"He's John Doe who is in a coma at the hospital. See the scar?" He points it out in the book. "He has one, too."

"Are you sure? Anybody could have a scar."

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma now they're stuck without each other, we have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming."

"Whoa slow down, we can't do that just yet."

Henry frowns. "Don't you want them to be together?"

Regina grabs his hand to reassure him. "Of course I do but we can't just barge in to tell her that her soul mate is in a coma." The doorbell rings and Regina stares at Henry. "Stay here."

Regina gets up and heads towards the door then open it to reveal Emma. "Wow, look who decided to show up."

Emma senses the sarcasm in Regina's voice. "I came here to apologize."

Regina crosses her arms. "For What? Judging my parenting or making my son feel like he's crazy!" Regina's anger starts to show which makes Emma uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm sorry I should have never listened to that therapist I had…"

Regina interrupts her. "Of course you don't, you gave up that right ten years ago."

Emma glares at her. "Then why did you bring me here? To rub it all in my face!"

Regina scoffs at Emma's comment. "Don't be ridiculous Miss Swan, the only reason I brought you here was that of Henry. He wanted to get to know you I couldn't deny him of that so don't you dare try to assume things just because you screwed it up!" For a moment Emma doesn't say anything and Regina feels like she just won this argument. "Look, we don't have to be best friends or whatever you want to call it I want what's best for Henry, you can either help me or get the hell out of my town."

Emma gives her a look. "Alright fine, I'll help only for Henry's sake." Regina nods in agreement. "So, may I see him?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Knowing Henry will be angry with her and he has not mentioned his birth mother since last night.

Emma looks angry. "Why not?"

Regina raises her hand in defense. "I'm just warning you Henry can be stubborn and there is a possibility he might not want to talk to you."

Emma sighs. "Let me try."

"Alright, I did say I warned you."

Both women walk in then they head to the living area where Henry is sitting down looking through his book.

Henry looks up to see both his mother and Emma approaching him. "What is she doing here?"

Regina clears her throat. "Henry, Emma wants to talk to you."

Henry glares at Emma. "I don't want to talk to her!"

Emma winces a bit she goes to bend down to Henry's eye level. "Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here is that of you. I wanted to get to know you."

"You think I'm crazy!" Henry said, still glaring at her.

"No, I think the curse is crazy. And it is there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know? Maybe it is true."

"But you told my mom…" Henry looks at Regina who doesn't say anything.

"I made a mistake and I'm sorry will you give me another chance?"

Henry stares at Emma for a moment then looks at his mother. "It's up to you sweetheart." Regina said hoping he will easily forgive his birth mother.

"Okay but I want proof."

Emma gives him a questioning look. "Proof?"

"That you will help us break the curse and bring back the happy endings."

Emma looks at Regina who gives her a smirk. "I take it if I were you, Miss Swan."

Emma thinks for a moment then decides to give in. "Alright, what do I need to do."

 **Mary Margaret's Apartment**

Mary Margaret makes cocoa for herself and Emma. They stand at the counter talking.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margaret said, taking a sip of her cocoa.

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was."

"And, who does he think he was?"

"Prince Charming."

"And if I'm Snow White, he thinks... me... and him…"

"He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so Regina and I need to show him. Play along, do what he says and then maybe, just maybe-"

"He'll see that fairy tales are just fiction and not reality."

Emma nods. "Something like that."

"So, you and Henry talking?"

Emma stares at her cup for a moment. "We talked mostly about the curse but other than that he's avoiding me right now."

Margaret Margaret frowns. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll come around."

Emma gives her a little smile. "I hope so." Thinking, I should have never listened to that damn therapist.

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

"Alright, we'll meet at Granny's for dinner to give a full report."

 **Granny's Diner**

Emma is sitting in a booth by herself waiting for Mary Margaret who suddenly enters the diner.

Mary Margaret sits across from Emma. "He woke up."

"What?"

"I mean, he didn't "wake up" wake up, but he grabbed my hand."

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened and I think we made a connection."

Emma stares at her in disbelief. "Wait, you don't believe…"

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him."

"Alright, let's go check it out." They get up and leave.

 **Storybrooke General Hospital**

Emma and Mary Margaret enter the hospital then they head straight to the ICU, Sheriff Graham is there.

Mary Margaret seems worried. "What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

Sheriff Graham approaches them. "He's missing."

"What happened? Did someone take him?" Mary Margaret said.

"We don't know yet. " Graham said, he takes his phone out then starts dialing.

Emma seems curious about who he is calling. "Who are you calling?"

"The Mayor," Graham said, waiting for Regina to pick up.

Emma has her eyebrows raised. "What does the Mayor have to do with this?"

Dr. Whale approaches them. "Because she's his emergency contact."

Mary Margaret stares at Dr. Whale. "Does she know him?"

Dr. Whale shakes his head. "No, she found him on the side of the road years ago with no ID. She practically saved his life."

"Will he be okay." Mary Margaret said.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, "okay" might be a pipe dream." Dr. Whale said.

Sheriff Graham approaches them. "I manage to get a hold of the Mayor she gave me permission to go on a manhunt to find him."

Emma nods. "Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking."

Later, they find John Doe who is back in the hospital being treated by a team of doctors meanwhile Emma and Mary Margaret are watching through the glass window.

"David! David, is that you?" A woman with blond hair and blue eyes rushes towards the door.

Dr. Whale tries to stop her. "Ma'am, you can't be in here. Please, you can't be here right now.

"David…" The woman said, still frantic about her husband.

"You can't be here, ma'am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?" Dr. Whale takes the woman to the waiting room.

Mary Margaret seems confused. "Who is that?"

"I don't know I'm gonna call, Regina." Emma takes her phone out and dials Regina's number.

A few minutes have passed, Kathryn and David are in the room together. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Regina are outside David's room.

Regina had just got done talking to Kathryn it had surprised her that someone else had called Kathryn instead of her. "His name is David Nolan. And that's his wife, Kathryn."

Kathryn approaches them. "Thank you. Thank you for finding my David."

"Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't…you didn't know that he was here in a coma?" Mary Margaret said.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

Regina stares at her. "I would like to know who called you?"

Kathryn seems confused. "I don't know an anonymous caller just told me my husband had been found in the hospital."

Regina stares at her for a moment wondering who in the hell called her because in the original timeline she was the one that called Kathryn. "Why haven't you looked for him or called the authorities."

Kathryn shrugs. "I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance."

"That's wonderful." Mary Margaret trying to pull a straight face but Regina can tell she's upset.

Kathryn goes back inside David room meanwhile Mary Margaret leaves, Regina notices Emma staring at her suspiciously. "Don't look at me like that I am suspicious as you are."

"I'm sorry her story sounds like a load of crap and I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years and you only found her now."

"I didn't find her some else called her besides I tried years contacting her she never seems to answer her damn phone then after I adopted Henry my main focus was only on him."

Emma thinks for a moment. "Then who could've called her."

Regina shrugs. "I don't know we can worry about that tomorrow it's late I need to get home to Henry."

Regina leaves, Emma decides to go visit Mary Margaret to take up that offer and hopefully tomorrow will be a normal day.


	5. Merchandise

Regina is walking with Henry to the school bus stop Henry has been asking her questions about what had happened last night.

"Mom, how can Mr. Nolan and Ms. Blanchard be together if Mr. Nolan is married to someone else."

"I don't know Henry, I do know is that no matter what David and Mary Margaret are meant to be together."

"Like in the story, they will always find each other even when the evil queen tried to separate them nothing can break them apart."

Regina notices how he talks about the evil queen as if she was a different person not once has he ever called her the evil queen. "That's right for now we just need to wait and see how their situation plays out and no interfering ok."

"Ok."

Regina smiles."That's my boy." They stop near the bus stop. "So, later I might be working a bit late and was wondering if you want to hang out with Emma for a little bit." Trying to find a way to get him to spend some time with his birth mother because she has been noticing his odd behavior towards her.

Henry shakes his head. "I want to go with you."

"Henry you can't avoid her forever she wants to get to know you." Regina thinks, wow if she was her old self right now she be happy about this and now she knows this is wrong.

"I'm not ready to talk to her."

"Alright, I won't force you to do anything I know she's a bit difficult to deal with right now but try not to be mean to her."

Henry shrugs. "I'll try." The school bus approaches both Henry and Regina hug then Henry enters the bus, Regina stares as the bus drives away.

 **Granny's Diner**

Emma is sitting in a booth looking through the newspaper.

"It's so hard to get your attention." Graham said, approaching her.

"Alright, well you got it." She puts the newspaper down.

"I'm just thanking you for your help finding that coma patient. We all owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Well, what do I get? A commendation? Key to the city?"

"How about a job? I could use a deputy."

"Thank you, but I have a job."

"As a bail bondsperson? There's not much of that going on here."

"I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here either."

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close give me a call later if you are interested."

He leaves the diner while Regina enters and heads straight to the register. "Ruby, Coffee, Black and a bran muffin to go."

Ruby nods and starts to make a fresh cup of coffee meanwhile Emma sees Regina and gets up to approach her.

"Good morning Madame Mayor."

"Miss Swan surprised to see you up and early."

"Well, I'm not much of an early riser until I decided to bunk with a teacher who gets up too damn early."

"How's that going for you?"

Emma shrugs. "Still getting used to it, so how's Henry?"

"He's fine."

"Oh, did you ask him about hanging out with me later?"

"I did, he told me he's not ready to talk to you."

Emma seems annoyed. "What does hell is that suppose to mean I made one mistake and he's still avoiding me!."

Regina is attempted to roll her eyes. "Look you need to be patient with him he's a very stubborn ten-year-old boy." Regina thinks technically he's less stubborn than his original timeline counterpart it took him two years to forgive her and now it only took him a couple of days when he found out she was the evil queen who cast the curse.

"Well, I guess I know where he got the stubbornness from."

Ruby returns with Regina's coffee and a bran muffin she takes them then gives Ruby the money. "Thanks, Ruby." To Emma. "See you later." She leaves the diner.

Emma is about to go back to her booth until someone accidentally bumps into her spilling their drink on her.

"Really?" Glaring at the man who bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine just watch where you are going next time."

The man nods then he quickly leaves Ruby rushes over with a towel. "Here you go."

"Thanks, do you have a laundry room I can use?"

"Sure! Just go around the back."

Emma nods then she walks in the back to the laundry room where Ashley Boyd is working puts her shirt in the washer and takes one off of the clothesline.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"

"You okay?" Emma said looking concerned.

Ashley is holding up a sheet. " The sheets, they're uh... pink."

"You try bleach? Ashley lowers the sheet revealing she is pregnant. "Oh."

"Last night I felt contractions the doctor said the baby could come any day now.

"So... that's great."

"It's just that when the baby comes... no one thinks I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

"Screw them."

"What?"

"Screw them. How old are you?"

"19."

"I was 18."

"When you... when you had a kid?"

"Yeah. I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do especially with a kid, but ultimately whatever you're considering doing... or giving up... the choice is yours."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is."

"It never is."

 **Mills Residence**

"Ha! I defeated you!" Henry yelled at the tv as he is sitting on the floor playing Legos Harry Potter on his ps3 meanwhile Regina walks in with a bowl of popcorn then hands it to Henry.

"Here you go, sweetheart."

Henry looks in the bowl his eyes widen in surprise as he sees the m&ms mix in the popcorn. "You put m&ms in my popcorn?"

"Well, you deserve a little treat after getting an A+ on that math test."

"Sweet, thanks, mom." He starts eating the popcorn and continues playing his game.

Regina smiles as she sits on the couch and starts working on her laptop she was supposed to be working in the office but decided to finish the paperwork at home.

Suddenly Regina's phone rings and she answers it. "Yes. Okay, I'll meet you at the diner right away." She hangs up.

Henry pauses the game. "Who was that?"

Regina puts her laptop away. "That was Emma some girl went missing she needs my help to find her."

Henry quickly gets up. "Can I come please."

Regina is trying to think she knows it's Cinderella who is missing and it appears Gold had something to do with it, so it doesn't seem too dangerous for Henry to tag along. "Ok you may come but let's be clear on this you must stay by my side, no running off or getting into any trouble got it."

Henry tilts his head in confusion. "Why would I run off?"

Regina realizes she made a mistake she sometimes forgets this Henry is different than his other counterpart. "Uh, just stay near me just in case of danger ok." Henry nods then they head out the door.

 **Granny's Diner**

Emma and Regina are questioning Ruby about Ashley's disappearance meanwhile Henry is right next to Regina holding her hand.

"So, this boyfriend of hers, you don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" Emma said.

"Uh, that would mean that he was involved with her at all, which he isn't. He left her in the lurch right after they found out they were expecting. Hasn't spoken to her since." Ruby said.

"Um, Ruby what about her family?" Emma said.

"Oh, um she's got a stepmom and two stepsisters that she doesn't talk to." Ruby said.

Henry tugs Regina's shirt to get her attention. "Mom, it's Cinderella from my book."

Ruby looks confused. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing!" Regina said then quickly decides to changes the subject. "Where can we find the boyfriend?"

"He lives with his dad." Ruby said.

 **The Herman residence**

Emma pulls up in front of the house. "I'll be right back." Regina nods and Emma gets out of the car.

Henry is sitting in the backseat watching Emma then turns to Regina. "Mom, why do you think Ashley ran away?"

Regina shrugs. "I don't know some people have their reasons."

"Do you think someone dangerous is after her because one time I caught Ruby watching a crime show, it was about a woman trying to run away because her husband was mean to her."

Regina seems to be annoyed she had told Ruby not to watch anything inappropriate while babysitting Henry. "I'm going to have a talk with her later."

"It wasn't her fault I couldn't sleep because you weren't home yet."

"She still broke my rules I can't have you accidentally watching something violent." Meanwhile, Emma approaches the car then gets in she looks angry. "By the look on your face, it didn't go too well."

"No, they were telling me she sold her baby to Mr. Gold and that's why she's running."

"Well, it's no surprise that man has a habit of making deals with people and no one has never broken a deal with him." Which is the truth knowing Gold he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants.

Emma starts driving. "I'm happy to be the first. If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well is allowed to be one."

For a while, they have been driving around hoping to find Ashley until Henry notices a car near the town line.

"Mom! It's Ruby's Car." Pointing to Ruby's car broken down just before the Storybrooke border they pull up to it.

Emma rushes out to check on Ashley. "Ashley?" She arrives at the car but finds it empty.

"Aaah!" Ashley is sitting in a patch of grass near the car. "My baby. It's coming."

Emma looks towards Regina. "REGINA! I NEED SOME HELP!"

In the car, Regina unbuckles her seat belt then turns to Henry. "Stay here." Henry nods as he watches both of his mothers help Ashley.

"What do you need me to do?" Regina said.

"We need to carry her to the car and take her to the hospital right away."

Both women try to help Ashley up suddenly she screams. "No! We don't have time this baby is coming I can feel it."

Emma stares at Regina and starts to panic. "What do we do? I've never delivered a baby."

Regina thinks for a moment. "Let's not panic I've seen a documentary once." Emma gives her a funny look which annoys her. "I was bored okay. Look you go behind Ashley to support her I'll be ready to deliver the baby."

"Wow, not afraid to get your hands dirty."

Regina glares at her. "I've dealt with a very messy toddler so don't push it, Swan."

Emma quickly goes behind Ashley to help her then Regina checks under Ashley's dress. "It's gonna be okay Ashley." Emma said, comforting the young woman.

Regina stares at Ashley's private the baby's head is sticking out. " I need you to start pushing."

Ashley is crying. "I can't."

"You got this just take deep breaths." Emma said

Ashley shakes her head. "I'm not ready I don't want him to take my baby!"

"I won't let that happen but are you ready to have this child?" Emma said.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Are you sure? Because I wasn't." Emma said.

"You weren't?" Ashley said.

"Nope, I gave my son his best chance to grow up with a family who will take care of him to give him the great life that I have never gotten." She stares at Regina smiling. "And I don't regret it."

Regina stares at her in shock, thinking this is new because in the original timeline Emma had admitted in Neverland that she regretted giving Henry up. "You don't?"

Emma shakes her head. "Why would I? I've never seen a kid whose face brightens when he sees his mother or how he looks at you like your his whole world. You've done a hell of a good job raising him I'm glad he has you.

Regina smiles. "Thanks."

Suddenly Ashley starts screaming out in pain, Regina looks and sees the baby almost half way out.

"The baby is almost out you need to push." Regina said, staring at Ashley.

Ashley screams in pain and makes one last push suddenly a baby's cry is heard Regina quickly takes her jacket off then wraps the wailing infant to keep her warm.

Regina smiles. "Congratulations it's a girl." She gently hands the baby to her Ashley.

 **Storybrooke General Hospital**

Later, Emma is in Ashley's room visiting and she had just got done dealing with Mr. Gold.

"Hey. What's her name?"

"Alexandra."

"That's pretty."

"Thank you for getting me here." She looks around. "Where's Madame Mayor?"

"Oh, she had to go to take her son home." Ashley nods then she looks worried. "Hey, I took care if it, she's yours."

"She is? But what did you do?"

"Made a deal with him."

"Thank you. Thank you." Emma nods then leaves the room and she takes out her phone to call Sheriff Graham.

"Hello." Graham said through the phone.

"Graham, it's Emma. I was thinking maybe some roots wouldn't be so bad. That deputy job still open?"

"Absolutely."

"Is Regina gonna be okay with this?"

"It was her idea in the first place."

Emma looks surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, we talked about adding a deputy to help me out and thought you would be the right person for the job."

"Cool, I'll take it.

"Good, you can start tomorrow, goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight." Emma smiles then hang up and starts to leave the hospital.

 **Mills Residence**

Regina's bedroom. Regina is in bed reading a book the door slowly opens revealing Henry peeking in.

"Mom."

Regina looks up to see Henry standing near the door. "Henry? What's the matter is it a nightmare?"

Henry shakes his head. " I can't sleep."

Regina smiles. "Come on you can sleep here just for tonight."

Henry smiles, he climbs on the bed and lays next to his mother who covers him with her blanket.

Regina puts the book down then turns off the light she lays down facing Henry it gets quiet for a moment until Regina speaks. "Do you want to talk about it."

Henry stares at her for a moment. "The reason I'm avoiding Emma is that I don't want her to take me away."

"Oh, Henry." She cuddles him close to her. "I don't think Emma wants to take you away and besides I thought you were happy to see her when I first brought her here."

"I was then I realized what if she likes me too much and wants to be my mother."

"Henry, Emma just wants to be your friend she cares about you I believe she has no intention of taking you away from me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, now let's go to sleep" A few minutes later both mother and son have finally fallen asleep.


	6. Cricket

**Storybrooke Sheriff Department**

It's early in the morning. Emma Swan and Sheriff Graham discuss her uniform and her position as a deputy sheriff.

Emma holds up shirt. "A tie? You know you don't have to dress a woman as a man to give her authority."

"So you think you can get people to do what you want in that red coat?"

"I'm getting you to do what I want right now." She throws the shirt down.

"Well, at least wear the badge."

Emma takes the badge from him then clips it to her belt suddenly a loud tremor shakes the office briefly.

Graham's phone is ringing he answers it. "Yes. We're on our way." To Emma. "That was Madame Mayor she wants us to meet her at the mines right away."

 **Storybrooke Mines**

Entrance to the Mines. A crowd gathers around to what appears to be a mine collapse.

Regina exits her car and approaches the crowd as a police cruiser arrives. "Everyone step back please."

"Is that a crater?" Ruby said.

"No. There were tunnels, uh, old mines something collapsed." Marco said.

"Be careful, step back," Regina said, wondering why these people never seem to listen then she notices Graham and Emma approaching she feels relieved to see them. "Sheriff, set up a police perimeter. Marco, why don't you help with the fire department? Miss Swan can you help me control the crowd."

Emma helps Regina push the crowd away from the mine entrance. "Where's Henry?"

"He's at school right now." Thankfully he's safe and not wandering around like the last time around she had called the school to tell them not to be alarmed."People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels but fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe, to rehabilitate it to city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it." Well, not really since she needs to figure out a way to get rid of the fail-safe before Owen ever gets a hold of it.

Emma stares at the crowd as they start ranting. "You heard the Mayor! Step back, please. Thank you." The crowd starts to leave she watches Regina pick up a piece of glass. "What is that?"

"A piece of glass." Regina puts the piece of glass in her pocket.

Emma gives her a questioning look."A piece of glass? In the mines?"

"These mines have been here for a long time so who knows what's down there."

"Should we investigate first before you start your project."

Regina shakes her head. "It's too dangerous I don't want anyone down there."

 **Storybrooke Elementary**

Outside. School had just ended Henry is sitting on the bench reading a comic book while waiting for his mother to pick him up.

Dr. Hopper approaches him. "Hello Henry."

Henry looks up. "What are you doing here?"

Archie sits next to him. "I just want to make sure your okay."

"I'm fine...My mom is coming at any moment." Henry said, hoping he gets the memo and leaves.

"I just need to know why you think this curse is real."

"It is real once Emma breaks it you'll wake up and see the truth."

"Emma? Your birth mother right."

Henry gives him a look. "She's not my mother."

Dr. Hopper raised his hands in defense. "Alright…"

Suddenly Henry notices Regina approaching them suddenly he grabs his backpack then runs towards her. "Mom!"

Regina looks concerned and bends down to his eye level. "Hey, you okay." She gives Dr. Hopper a warning glance making him uneasy.

"Yeah, I want to go home." She can tell he's feeling irritated.

"Okay, let's go then." Both mother and son enter the car then they drive away.

 **Dr. Hopper's Office**

Later, Archie is busy looking through some papers meanwhile Regina approaches him by clearing her throat to get his attention.

Archie looks up. "Uh, Madame Mayor. How can I help you?"

"Don't play dumb, why were you talking to my son earlier."

"I was just curious of this fantasy of his... Look, I'm concerned for Henry's health if he goes too far there's a chance it will turn into psychosis this nonsense has to end."

Regina glares at him wondering how in the hell did he become the opposite of his former self. "You know I tried to be civil about this instead you keep putting your nose into my business." Her temper starts to flare up. "Then you go behind my back to talk to Miss Swan who has no rights to my son!"

"Madame Mayor?"

"No, you're done here pack up your stuff and find yourself another job!" Regina storms out and slams the door behind her leaving Dr. Hopper shocked.

 **Granny's Diner**

Henry is sitting in a booth reading his comic book meanwhile Ruby hands him a plate of burger and fries.

"Here you go Henry."

"Thanks, Ruby." He sees Regina approaching him. "Hey, Mom."

Regina smiles. "Hey sweetie, sorry I made you wait." She sits across from him.

Henry shrugs."It's okay."

Ruby approaches them with another plate with salad. "Here's your salad Madame Mayor."

"Thank you." Ruby nods then leave Regina turns to Henry who is munching on his fries. "So how was school."

Henry swallows his food. "It was good." He thinks for a moment. "Was there an earthquake this morning?"

"Not exactly the entrance to the mines all of a sudden collapsed that's what made the town shake."

"What do you think that means?"

"Well, I think it means the curse is weakening."

Henry looks excited. "Really! So we're getting close."

Regina nods, suddenly Emma and Graham enter the diner, Emma has Pongo on a leash they approach Regina and Henry.

"Sorry for interrupting your dinner, Madame." Graham said.

"It better be important Sheriff." Regina said, trying not to be annoyed.

Graham clears his throat. "We believe Dr. Hopper is missing."

Regina seems confused she had just seen him about an hour ago. "What makes you think he's missing?"

Emma tries to hold on to Pongo who seems very anxious. "Found Pongo wandering around by himself. So we took him home Hopper wasn't there, checked the office he wasn't there either."

Henry notices Pongo's behavior then he looks at Emma who is struggling to tame the dalmatian. "Uh, Emma."

"Yeah, kid." Surprised he's even talking to her which is a good start.

"Do you think there's a possibility that Pongo might know Dr. Hopper's whereabouts?"

Graham seems to agree with Henry. "The lad has a point maybe we should let him go then see what happens."

Emma gives him a skeptic look. "Are you sure we should trust the dog."

Graham shrugs. "We won't know until we find out."

"Alright, fine." Emma said releasing Pongo who quickly runs off as she and Graham run after him.

 **Storybrooke Mines**

Outside at the entrance of the mine. Pongo is sniffing around the mine entrance.

Emma uses her flashlight as she walks near the entrance then looks around until she notices a pair of glasses. "I believe these are Dr. Hopper's."

Graham takes the glasses from her. "If his glasses are here then there's a possibility he might have gotten trapped in the mines."

Emma raises her eyebrows. "Why in the hell would he be anywhere near here in the first place."

"I don't know maybe he was curious or heard something and decided to investigate."

"But the Mayor warned the whole town about not going near the mines."

Graham shrugs. "No ever listens around here why do think Leroy ends up in jail almost every day."

"So, what now?"

Graham takes his phone out and dials. "Going to call for backup."

A couple of hours later, Emma, Graham, Marco, and Ruby gather around as workers try to open the entrance meanwhile Regina is in her car watching from a distance Henry is with her.

"Mom, is Dr. Hopper going to die?"

"No, he's going to be just fine." Regina said, Knowing full well he will make it out alive.

"But how can he breathe in there?"

"I don't know Henry we have to wait and see." She sees Emma approaching them. "Any luck."

Emma shakes her head. "No, I think our last resort is explosives."

"It's a risk we have to take and were running out of time."

A few minutes later, the workers have set the explosives around the entrance and are waiting for Emma's signal.

"Okay, we're all clear." Emma said and the workers nod. "Blow it!" Everyone quickly takes cover there's an explosion as a worker presses the button of the control.

Emma stares at the entrance as it seems to be worse than before. "Damn it didn't open."

Marco approaches her. "We could've used a driller if we know exactly where he is."

Pongo's barking catches Emma's attention she walks towards him. "What is it, boy?" The dalmatian tries to dig near the metal covering she turns to Graham. "I think he found something." Both Graham and Marco remove the metal covering. "What is that?"

"It's an air shaft." Graham said.

Meanwhile, they have the workers remove the metal grate Graham is wearing a harness and goes down the elevator to get Dr. Hopper. After several minutes the workers pull Graham along with Hopper out of the mine shaft. Two paramedics grab Dr. Hopper and take him to the ambulance to check his vitals.

Emma approaches Dr. Hopper who is lying on a stretcher he seems okay. "Are you ok?"

Dr. Hopper takes a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Then you don't mind me asking you a question." He nods. "What were you doing over here in the first place?"

"I...was taking a walk I usually come here to think then I thought I heard something in the entrance and suddenly I ended up being trapped in there."

"Didn't you see the warning sign near the entrance."

He rubbed his head. "I wasn't thinking straight I had a bad day today." Regina along with Henry approaches them.

"Miss swan can you give me a minute with Dr. Hopper."

"Uh, sure I was going to see if Graham needs help cleaning up anyways." She is about to leave Regina stops her.

"You did a good job today, deputy." Regina said.

"Yeah, Emma you're a hero like you are always meant to be." Henry said he's standing near Regina holding her hand.

Emma smiles then she heads to where Graham is at meanwhile Regina turns to who's looks uncomfortable towards her. "Dr. Hopper, you are looking alive and well."

"Um, Thanks." Dr. Hopper said.

"I came here to apologize for my actions earlier…"

Dr. Hopper interrupts her. "No, don't apologize it was my fault I should have never interfered in your business I thought I was helping you."

"I know you wanted to help me but you need to understand my son is my priority if anyone should be helping him it's going to be me. " Regina said as she looks at Henry who gives her smile.

Dr. Hopper "I understand."

Regina smiles. "Good, so I expect you back at work within a week."

Dr. Hopper looks surprised. "You mean…"

Regina nods. "You can have your job back."

"Thank you Madame Mayor."

"Just don't screw it up." Dr. Hopper nods in agreement both Regina and Henry are about to leave then Henry stops for a moment. "Henry. What's the matter?"

Henry looks around as he hears chirping noises. "Do you hear that?"

Regina tries to hear. "It sounds like crickets."

Henry nods. "They were never here before...It means things are changing." They head straight for the car then head home.


	7. Graham Is Awake

**Granny's Diner**

It's Saturday morning, Emma is sitting at a booth drinking coffee and reading through the newspaper meanwhile Graham approaches and sits across from her.

Emma puts the newspaper down. "I didn't send an invitation for breakfast."

"Just thought I drop by to see how my deputy is doing."

Emma smirks. "Or you want something from me." She sits back and crosses her arms.

Graham scoffs. "Can we just have a friendly chat without you assuming things."

"I don't assume things."

Graham raises his hands in defense. "Alright. Look, I didn't come here for an argument...I wanted to ask you out on a date."

"Isn't that against the rules or something."

"In this town, no."

Emma gives him a skeptic look. "Seriously." Her phone rings she answers it. "Yeah. Okay, I'll be right over." She hangs up. "Can we talk about this later I have to go help, Mary Margaret." She gets up and leaves.

Graham looks disappointed then he notices Emma's half cup of coffee and decides to drink the rest of it. For a moment he starts to feel a tingly sensation then he suddenly sees blurred impressions of a forest it becomes clear as a wolf with eyes of different colors one red, the other one blue, appears briefly.

Ruby notices and quickly goes over to him. "Hey Sheriff, you okay."

Graham tries to focus. "Uh, I think I should be heading home."

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital because you don't look too good."

"I am fine." He gets up quickly and leaves.

 **Mills Residence**

Living area. Regina and Henry are enjoying their Saturday snuggling on the couch watching Star Wars Episode III.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, Henry."

"I can see a bit of similarity between you and Anakin Skywalker."

Regina seems confused. "How So?"

"You both were good before turning evil, lost a loved one then wanted vengeance, manipulated by an evil person and finally redeemed yourself in the end except he's dead and you are not."

"Wow, you are very observant." Suddenly the doorbell rings. "Who could that be?" she gets up to answer the door then opens it to reveal Graham. "Graham?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Just a sec." She goes back to the living area. "Henry, I'm going to talk to Sheriff Graham for a minute I'll be outside."

Henry pouts. "Aw, you're going to miss the epic fight scene."

Regina smiles. "I'll watch it again when I'm done talking to Graham, okay."

"Okay." Henry goes back to watching the movie meanwhile Regina goes outside with Graham.

"What's going on?" Regina said, she wonders

"I apologize for interrupting your Saturday you are the only person I can talk to at the moment."

"Graham, it's okay just talk to me."

"I don't know what's going on with me I been having weird flashes like I was in the woods hunting a deer. Then there was this wolf."

"A wolf?"

"It's eyes. One was blood-red the other one was black as night." Suddenly he looks like he is going to faint and nearly falls.

Regina quickly helps him. "Whoa, Graham you don't look too good why don't you come inside."

Graham shakes his head."No, I'm fine."

"Graham! You need to listen to me come inside to rest."

For a minute Graham seems to hesitate then he gives in. "Alright."

 **Mary Margaret Blanchard's Apartment**

Emma is coming downstairs and notices the flowers on the kitchen table. "Really?" She throws them into a garbage bin.

"Oh. Hey. Wait, what are you doing?"

"If Graham thinks flowers will make me go out with him it ain't working."

"No, those were mine."

"Oh. From David?"

"No. Dr. Whale."

Emma looks confused. "Why would Dr. Whale…" Mary Margaret looks back at Emma. "Are you serious?"

"I know, it's a disaster."

"No. That's amazing. You're getting over David."

"First of all, there's nothing to get over. And second of all, it was just a one-night-stand."

"Not according to those flowers."

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called him."

"Oh my god, you called him?"

"Okay, I'm still learning I felt guilty about it."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with what you did. Trust me. One nighter is as far as I ever go."

"That's because you're…"

"Because I'm what?"

"Never mind."

"Yeah. Tell me. What do I do?"

"You're just protecting yourself. With that wall, you put up."

"Just because I don't get emotional with a man."

"You don't get emotional with a man? The floral abuse tells a different story."

"What story is that?"

"The one that's obvious to everyone except apparently you. That you have feelings for Graham."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Come on."

"There's a wall."

"That's not a wall." Mary Margaret picks the flowers out of the garbage bin then puts them into a vase. "Really?"

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious."

"Oh, that's true but Emma that wall of yours it can either keep out the pain or keep out the love."

 **Mills Residence**

The Enchanted Forest. Past. Blurred impressions of a forest, the Huntsman raises a knife, Snow White is there with her eyes widened with fear the wolf who accompanied the Huntsman howls.

Graham wakes up gasping for air as he is in the living area lying on the couch meanwhile Regina approaches him.

"Graham, you alright?" She watches Graham as he sits up then she sits down next to him.

Graham stares at her in confusion. "I had another flash which I tried to kill some girl who looks just like Miss Blanchard." He sighs then rubs his head. "Why is this happening to me?

Regina stares at him for a moment. "Graham, those aren't flashes they are memories of a life you once lived."

"That's impossible there is no way I would ever remember being in a forest."

"It's because you are cursed, twenty-eight years ago I cast a curse to bring us all here in the land without magic due to vengeance. What you saw in those flashes are real we are from a place called the enchanted forest."

Graham looks skeptic. "You know what you had just said sounds crazy."

"You don't believe me do you?" Graham shakes his head. "Great. I'm just going to have to bring my little partner into this. Henry!"

"Wait! Why are you bringing Henry into this."

"If I can't get you to believe maybe he will."

Meanwhile, Henry is walking downstairs then heads to the living area while holding his book he sits between his mother and Graham.

Henry stares at Graham. "Before we get started can I ask you a question."

"Uh, Sure." Graham said.

"When did your flashes begin?" Henry asked.

"Since this morning I was at Granny's talking to Emma after that, the flashes started."

Regina stares at Graham."Graham, you need to give us small details like what were you doing while you were talking to Emma."

Graham looks a bit uncomfortable. "Nothing, just about work then she had to leave...You know what I just realized once I had drunk the rest of her coffee I started to have this strange feeling of emptiness that's when the flashes started."

Henry makes a face. "You drank from Emma's cup that's gross."

"Henry!" Regina scolds him.

"Sorry." To his mother then looks at Graham. "So what did you see?" Henry said.

"A wolf. I saw that I had a knife in my hand and I was with Mary Margaret." Graham said.

"Were you about to hurt her?" Henry said.

Graham looks surprised. "Yes! How'd you know that?"

"Because Mary Margaret is Snow White. Which makes you the Huntsman." Henry said.

"So you think I could be another person?" Graham said.

"Yeah, it all makes sense if you think about it." Henry said.

"So I started remembering just from drinking Emma's half cup of coffee. How is that even possible?" Graham said.

"Well, you two do have a special connection. She owes you her life." Henry said.

"How?" Graham said.

"Snow White's her mother. And you spared her. If you hadn't, Emma wouldn't have been born." Henry said.

"What happened after I spared Snow White?" Graham said.

"The evil queen who was my mom got mad and took your heart." Henry said.

Graham stares at Regina. "You took my heart?"

"Yes, it's somewhere safe."

Graham doesn't know if he should be angry with her he's seen Regina change and believes she deserves a second chance. "May I see it?"

 **Regina's Vault**

Later. Regina and Graham descend downstairs then head to a room full of heart containers.

"No offense but this place gives me the creeps no wonder you didn't bring Henry."

Regina had left Henry with Ruby she tried to convince him to stay with Emma but he refuses to be alone with her.

"Well, there's a reason I hid it in the cemetery." She grabs a heart container holding Graham's heart then opens it to show Graham.

Graham is shocked to see his beating heart then he tries to feel his chest. "How am I alive?"

"The effects of the curse is keeping you alive."

"Can you put it back."

Regina shakes her head. "Not until the curse breaks then I'll have my magic to restore it."

"For how long?"

"Soon, at the moment I'm still trying to find a way to help Emma break the curse."

"So it's true Emma is the savior."

"Yes, but I must warn you Emma thinks the curse is a game we're playing with Henry you cannot tell her anything until the time is right." She closes the heart container and puts it back. "Until then your heart will be safe in here."

Graham agrees with her they head outside. It gets quiet for a moment until Regina is the first to speak. "I am surprised you are not angry with me considering what I did to you."

"Well it's all in the past, I've known you for twenty-eight years seen you change especially for Henry who sees the good in you and so do I."

Regina smiles, the guilt of killing Graham from the original timeline has now disappeared then she realizes if Emma falls in love with Graham her future relationship with Hook will never happen besides she deserves better and hopes Graham will be her happy ending. "Thanks."

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Department**

Later. Emma is sitting at her desk looking through some papers and sees Graham walking in.

"Hey! I hear that you're having a rough day."

"Who says?"

"Ruby told me she said after I left you didn't look too good."

"I was feeling sick earlier now I'm feeling much better."

Emma gets up to approach him. "Well, I'm glad you are ok."

Graham nods. "I'm glad too."

It's quiet for a moment then leans in kissing Graham the kiss evoke Sheriff Graham to remember the events of his life in the Enchanted Forest previously shown in flashbacks in the order they'd occurred.

Emma looks at him questionably. "Graham?"

Graham smiles. "Nothing, I'm feeling one hundred percent better now."

Emma smiles back, they kiss passionately wrapping their arms around each other.


	8. The Twins

**Dark Star Pharmacy**

Emma is looking through the medicine aisle then grabs a bottle of Tylenol for kids earlier Regina had asked her to get some medicine for Henry who had been sick with the flu since this morning.

Suddenly she notices Mr. Clark approaching a young boy who is about to leave the store along with his sister.

Mr. Clark pushes back the door. "Where the hell do you two think you're going?" He sneezes then points at the young boy's bag. "Open your bag."

"Sir, we didn't do anything." The girl said trying to protect her brother.

Mr. Clark does not believe her. "Don't think I didn't see you rob me now open your bag!"

Emma finally approaches them. "Excuse me what seems to be the problem?"

Mr. Clark seems relieved to see her. "Finally, Deputy these two have been stealing me blind for months now and I want you do something about it."

"Alright I'll handle it first I need to buy this." Emma hands him the Tylenol as he scans the item she's keeping an eye on the two kids.

"That'll be $5.99."

Emma hands the cash then grabs the medicine. "Did you call their parents?"

"Uh, the number they gave me was disconnected." Mr. Clark said.

Emma turns to the kids. "Did you guys give Mr. Clark a fake number?" Both siblings shake their heads.

"Then why is it disconnected?"

"Because our parents couldn't pay the bill." The boy said.

"Please, please don't arrest us. It will just make things worse for our parents." The girl said.

 **Sheriff's Department**

In Emma's car, Emma stops in front of the building meanwhile both sibling's eyes are widened.

"Are we really going to jail?" The girl said.

Emma looks back. "Relax, I'm just dropping you off for right now my partner will keep an eye you."

All three get off then head inside Graham is sitting down looking through some papers then looks up to see Emma walking in along with the kids.

"Emma, what's going on?" Graham said.

"Can you do me a favor and watch these kids for me while I drop this medicine off to Regina."

Graham seems to hesitate then quietly whispers to Emma so the children won't hear. "I don't babysit."

Emma rolls her eyes. "It's only for a few minutes I'll be right back I promise." Graham nods then she quickly heads out.

 **Mills Residence**

Inside. Hearing the doorbell Regina goes to the door then opens it to reveal Emma. "Miss Swan, Where the hell have you been? I asked you to bring the medicine about 30 minutes ago."

"Sorry, there was a situation at the pharmacy two siblings were caught shoplifting." She hands Regina the medicine who takes it.

Regina wonders if those siblings are Ava and Nicholas. "What are you planning on doing with them?"

Emma shrugs. "Well, they are with Graham at the station right now, I'm going to take them home and have a talk with their parents. How's Henry?"

"Sleeping right now his fever is down but he's still throwing up here and there."

"Aww, poor guy is there anything I can do to help."

Regina shakes her head. "No, he just needs a lot of rest I'll call you when he starts feeling better thanks for bringing the medicine."

"No, problem."

Later, Emma picks up the kids from the station to take them home she then finds out they were living alone in an abandoned house for quite awhile.

 **Mary Margaret's Apartment**

The two siblings are having a meal while Emma and Mary Margaret are having a conversation.

"Do you know them? Do they go to your school?"

"I've seen them, but I had no idea, none of us did."

Emma reads from a profile. "Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. So their mother was a woman named Dory Zimmer. She died a few years ago." Mary Margaret shakes her head." No one seems to know her or remember her."

"And the father?"

"There isn't one, at least not one that they know."

"What do social services say?" Emma doesn't say anything. "You didn't report them."

Emma whispers. "If I report them, I can't help them. They go into the system."

"The system that's supposed to help."

"Yeah says the woman who wasn't in it for sixteen years. Do you know what happens? They get thrown into homes where they earn meal ticket nothing more. These families get paid for these kids as soon as they're too much work they get tossed out and start over again."

"But then not all are like that."

"All the ones I was in."

"What, you're just gonna adopt them?

"I want to look for their father."

"And you think he'll want them."

"I don't know. But what I do know is that it's hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn't theirs, let alone two. It's the best shot, or…"

Ava suddenly comes up behind Emma in tears. " ...we're gonna be separated?"

"No, that's not gonna happen."

 **Mills Residence**

Henry's Room. Henry is looking through his closet meanwhile Regina approaches him. "Henry, Why aren't you in bed?

Henry looks up. "I'm bored."

Regina bends down to his eye level. "Sweetie, you need to get back in bed so you can get better."

Henry starts to whine. "I don't want to."

Regina stares at him she wished they hadn't gone to that Halloween carnival in Boston yesterday because somehow he had contracted the flu and he had been sick since this morning. "Do want to lay on the couch to watch a movie."

"Can you watch it with me?"

Regina smiles. "Of course."

A few minutes later, in the living area Regina and Henry are on the couch they both have fallen asleep while watching a movie suddenly Regina's phone rings.

Regina wakes up and answers her phone. "Yea."

"Hey, Sorry to bother you but I need your help." Emma said on the phone.

Regina checks on Henry who is finally fast asleep then she gets up and heads straight to the kitchen. "What is it?"

"It's about those kids I'm trying to find their father is there any way you can look through their records since your the Mayor."

"Give me a minute." Regina quickly goes to her home office to grab her laptop then heads back to the kitchen. "What are their last names?"

"Zimmer." Emma answered.

Regina holds the phone with her shoulder while she opens up the laptop she searches the records of the Zimmer twins. "Their father doesn't seem to exist there is no record of him."

"There has to be."

"There is nothing to find on him not even on the birth certificates."

"I promised them to find their father so they won't be separated in the system."

"Well, I'll give you permission to find him if you can't then we have no choice to send them to Social Services unless you want to take them in."

"I'm not ready to take care of a kid neither is Graham I wasn't even ready to be a mother when I had Henry."

Regina agrees with her. "It's understandable having a child is a huge responsibility."

"Well, I better get started I'll keep you posted if I find anything."

"Ok." Regina hangs up the phone then she notices Henry approaching her. "Hey, how you feeling."

"A little better...Who were you talking to on the phone."

"Oh, that was Emma she wanted me to help her find the father of these twins."

Henry thinks for a moment. "Are these twins a boy and a girl?" Regina nods. "Sounds like the story of Hansel and Gretel from my book."

Regina agrees. "I believe it does."

 **Mary Margaret's Apartment**

Ava and Nicholas are eating cookies at the table while Emma approaches them. "Alright, I've tried everything so far nothing has come up about your father. I was wondering if there's anything of his, you've held onto?"

"I might have something. But if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together, right?" Emma nods then Ava takes out a compass and gives it to her.

"A compass?"

"Our mom kept it. She said it was our dad's."

"Thank you." Emma heads out the door.

Later, Emma makes a stop at Mr. Gold's pawn shop and asks him if he knows anything about the compass that Ava gave her and he gives her the name of the man who owned the compass.

 **Michael's Automobile Repair Shop.**

Michael is reading the file about Ava and Nicholas that Emma gave him. "Not possible." He gives the file back to her.

"Actually it is."

"Sorry. But Dory, she wasn't… It was just once." He continues to work on a car.

"Sometimes that's all it takes."

"I met her when I was camping… No, it's not possible I don't have twins."

"Yes, you do." Michael turns his head and looks at Emma. "You have twins that have been homeless ever since their mother passed away. Your twins have been living in an abandoned house." Michael continues working on a car. "You need to step up and take responsibility they need their father."

"Look, I can barely manage this garage I can't manage two kids. Why are you so sure they are mine?"

Emma takes out the compass. "Besides the timing? Have you ever seen this?"

Michael walks towards Emma and receives the compass. "I lost this."

"Let me guess twelve years and nine months ago?" Michael stares at her. "Look, ten years ago I gave up my son for adoption and just a few weeks ago his adoptive mother found me. She had asked for my help due to a situation he is going through right now and I am very grateful to be able to see him every other day."

"How is that compared to the twins situation."

"What I am trying to say is I know what it's like growing up not knowing who my parents are it's something you would not want your children to go through."

"I'm sorry." He gives the compass back to Emma." I don't know anything about being a dad I'm not even ready to become one." He goes into a room and shuts the door.

 **Mills Residence**

Regina and Emma are drinking some tea and talking in the kitchen meanwhile Henry is upstairs taking a nap.

Emma seems a bit angry. "He doesn't want them."

Regina takes a sip of her tea. "Just tell them the truth."

"I can't because I promised them."

"Well, that's why you can never make a promise you can't keep even when it's going to hurt them."

"I know, I just don't want them to go through what I went through being in a foster system can be a scary thing."

"It can also be a good thing like Henry he was only in the foster system for a few weeks until I had gotten a hold of him."

Emma shakes her head. "That's different Henry was a fresh newborn that anyone would want to adopt right away no one is going to want to adopt a twelve-year-old not even if they are twins."

"So what's your plan now?"

"I don't know."

"I hate to say this you are going to have to face reality and send them to Boston by tonight."

Emma looks confused. "Boston, tonight? Why?"

"I had made some calls while you were looking for the father and I found an opening in a group home that will keep both of the twins."

Emma stares at her. "Sounds like there's a but."

"If we don't bring them in by tonight they will automatically close the deal then we have to send them to separate homes, I'm sorry Miss Swan I tried."

Emma looks defeated. Later Emma tells Ava and Nicholas to get into her car while Regina watches.

"Come on. It's gonna be…" Takes out the compass and gives it back to Ava. "Here. I'm sorry. We gotta go." Ava and Nicholas get into the car in silence while Emma shuts the door with anger.

Regina stands there with her hands in her pockets for some reason she feels Henry is going to pop out of nowhere to plead with Emma to not take them then again he's at home sick with Ruby who is watching him. "Emma, it's going to be alright."

"I hope so."

"I better get going before Henry wakes up and notices I'm gone." Regina heads towards her car then drives off.

Emma enters the car then starts driving and as soon as they are near the town line the car suddenly becomes shaky and eventually stopped.

"You gotta be kidding me." Emma said.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Ava said looking scared.

"Engine stalled." She takes out her cell phone.

"Who're you calling?" Hansel asked.

"Help."

About thirty minutes later, Emma is waiting outside the car while Ava and Nicholas stay inside meanwhile a tow truck approaches then it stops.

Michael Tillman exits the truck then approaches Emma. "Those are them?"

"Those are them."

"And the car? It's fine?"

"I just wanted you to see them just once."

Michael is walking near the car to his children. "You're taking them? To Boston?"

"I don't have to."

Michael looks back to Ava and Nicholas. "No, you don't have to." He gets to the car and Ava lowers the window Emma smiles with joy.

While Michael takes his kids home, Emma heads back to her car then drives away and heads to Graham's apartment for tonight.

 **Mills Residence**

Outside. It's morning, Emma is approaching the front door and knocks it opens to reveal Regina she looks surprised to see her.

"Miss Swan, I didn't know you were coming by."

"Yeah, I forgot to call sorry. I just wanted to see how Henry is feeling."

"He's feeling much better...Do you want to see him."

"Of course I also got him a little get well present if that's ok with you."

"That's fine." She opens the door to let Emma in. "You can head upstairs his room is on the right I'll be in the kitchen."

Emma nods. As Regina heads to the kitchen, Emma is walking up the stairs and heads towards Henry's room. Henry is sitting at his desk working on a Lego set Emma knocks on the door to get his attention.

Henry turns to see Emma. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you a little get well present...May I come in?"

Henry shrugs. "Sure, just don't touch anything." He goes back to working on his lego set.

Emma walks in she looks around to see a lot of Star Wars/Marvel collection around his room most of them are lego sets. "Wow, did your mom buy you all of this." Henry doesn't say anything meanwhile Emma slowly approaches him then she takes out a couple of comics from a bag she has and hands them to Henry. "I brought you some comics your mom says you like the Marvel ones better."

Henry hesitantly takes the comics then tosses them to the side of his desk. "I already have these."

"Well, it was worth a shot." It becomes quiet for a moment. "Henry, I know you have already forgiven me for making you think you were crazy but I was just wondering did I do something wrong for you to not wanting to hang out with me."

Henry stares at her with a sad look in his eyes. "I don't want you to take me away from my mom."

Emma bends down. "Oh kid, I would never dream of doing that to you I just want to be your friend."

"But what if you decide to change your mind."

"It won't happen I promise you. Regina is and will always be your mother no matter what and me being your birth mother doesn't' mean anything Henry, the reason I gave you up is that I wasn't ready to be your mother and believe me I am not mother material."

Henry seems to understand. "I'm sorry for the way I was acting towards you I was just scared."

Emma smiles. "It's okay I would've been too if I was in your shoes...So whenever you feel like hanging out just let me know, ok."

Henry nods then he goes back to working on the lego set meanwhile Emma goes to say bye to Regina then heads outside walking towards her car suddenly a stranger on a motorbike arrives he pulls off and approaches Emma.

The stranger smile. "Hi there.

"Uh, Hi." Emma said, confused as to why this stranger is even talking to her.

"Is this Storybrooke?"

"Yeah."

"Any place to get a room around here?"

"Granny's Bed and Breakfast is just off the road, another two blocks.

"Thank you." The stranger walks back to his bike and drives off.

Emma seems confused but decides to shake it off she enters her car and drives off.


	9. The Stranger

**Mills Residence**

It's morning and it looks like there's a storm coming as thunder rumbles through the sky meanwhile Regina and Henry are heading out suddenly they notice the stranger in front of their house fixing his motorcycle.

Henry seems confused. "Mom, Who's that?"

"I don't know, why don't you get in the car." Henry quickly walks towards the car and enters the passenger side then he watches his mother approaching the stranger through the back window.

"What are you doing here?" Regina said knowing it's August who is originally Pinocchio and he's only here to make Emma believe.

The stranger stares at her. "Fixing my bike."

Regina gives him a skeptic look. "In front of my house?"

The stranger shrugs. "It just broke down."

"So, what's your business here."

"Just visiting."

Regina doesn't say anything then heads to her car enters the driver side meanwhile Henry is giving her a curious look.

"Did he say anything?"

"No, he wasn't really cooperative." Regina turns the ignition on and starts driving.

"Do you think he's dangerous?"

Regina smiles. "There's nothing to worry about he's probably just a random stranger."

"But I thought you said nobody can enter Storybrooke."

"And I did, remember when I told you about how Emma was brought here from the enchanted forest." Henry nods. "She wasn't alone."

Henry's eyes widen. "Wait, are you saying another fairytale character was with Emma when she first came here." Regina nods. "Do you know who it was?"

Regina thinks for a moment, trying to find a way to tell him about how Pinnochio ended up in the wardrobe. She didn't even know until Emma mentioned it when they were trying to find their way home from the Wish Realm. "Let just say someone didn't want to lose their child to the curse and decided to sneak him in the wardrobe along with Emma."

Henry seems to understand. "Should we figure out who he is?"

Regina shakes her head she knows August is a shady person there's no way in the hell he's getting anywhere near her son. "No, remember what I taught you not all fairy tales are not true regardless if they are good or not."

Henry nods. "And not everything is black or white."

"Exactly and I need you to promise to not go anywhere near the stranger or talk to him, ok."

"Why would I, you are the only one I trust."

Regina feels a bit emotional that goes to show she is doing something right. "You do?"

"You're my mom, of course, I trust you."

"Even if I was the Evil Queen and cast the dark curse."

Henry shakes his head. "You are not the Evil Queen anymore you're a hero now trying to help the savior break the curse and bring back the happy endings."

Regina smiles then gently she touches his face. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too." Henry said, smiling.

 **Mary Margaret's Apartment**

Emma Swan is sitting at the table talking on the phone with Graham then she notices Mary Margaret rushing in with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Hey, Graham I'll call you back. Yeah, I'll see you in a bit." She hangs up her phone and stares at her roommate who looks to be in a rush. "You okay?"

Mary Margaret is spitting toothpaste into the kitchen sink. "I can't believe I overslept." She's getting ready to leave.

"It's only 7:10. You've got plenty of time to get to school."

"No, I have to be there at 7:15! Science fair. I'm helping the kids with their project before school."

"I'm sure if you're five minutes late, they'll live."

"We're making a volcano." Mary Margaret said, heading out.

 **Sheriff's Department**

Graham is sitting at his desk writing a report suddenly Regina approaches him. "Graham, I need a favor."

Graham looks up to see her. "Let me guess you want me to keep an eye on our newcomer that just arrived yesterday."

Regina looks surprised. "Wow, you know me too well."

"Indeed I do."

"Look I've never asked you to do a favor in a long time I need you to keep an eye out make sure he's not doing anything out of the ordinary, please for Henry's sake."

Graham nods. "Okay, I'll let Emma know as well."

Regina smiles. "Thanks, Graham." She still can't believe he's alive and is looking forward to seeing what his role is going to be in the future.

 **Storybrooke Town Hall**

Regina's Office. Regina is sitting at her desk working on her laptop suddenly her office phone rings.

Regina presses a button on the phone. "Yes."

"Mayor Mills, Emma Swan is here to see you." Regina's assistant said through the speaker.

"Send her in."

Emma walks in carrying a folder. "Here are the reports for this week." She sets the folder down on Regina's desk.

"Thanks." Regina grabs the folder then starts to look through it.

"So, Graham tells me your very concerned about the newcomer."

"It's just a precaution."

"Bet he's one of the untold millions you cursed."

Regina gets caught off guard. "What?"

"You know, the curse. Henry's theory."

"Oh, right." For a minute there she thought Emma remembered. "I'm just worried because he's was in front of my house this morning."

"Do you know what he was doing."

"He claims his bike broke down I believe he was lying and he kept eyeing my son that's why I'm concerned."

"You think Henry will go anywhere near him."

"No, he knows better to not talk to anyone he does not know." Regina said she taught Henry from an early age to not trust strangers especially if they claim to be good. Pretty much preparing him to be cautious before Peter Pan arrives and hopefully, she'll do whatever it takes to prevent that monster from going anywhere near her son.

"We will look into it if he does anything suspicious." Emma is about to leave Regina stops her.

"Hey, can you pick Henry up from school then take him to Granny's for dinner I have a load of paperwork to do so I will probably be home a little late."

"Sure, call me when you get done."

"Thanks." Emma nods and exits the office then Regina continues to look through the paperwork.

 **Granny's Diner**

Emma and Henry are at a booth eating their dinner

Emma stares at Henry who is busy drinking his chocolate milk. "So, how was your day today."

Henry shrugs. "Mrs. Blanchard was late as usual then we made a volcano."

Emma can sense the awkwardness between them and knows Henry wants to be with his mother after he had bombarded her with questions earlier as to why she was picking him up instead of her. So she had to call Regina so he can calm down suddenly she senses someone watching them then turns to see the stranger sitting at a booth drinking coffee.

Emma turns to Henry. "Stay here I'll be right back."

Henry nods then continue munching on some fries meanwhile Emma walks towards the stranger. "We need to talk."

"Why?"

"Because." She notices a large wooden case on the floor next to him. "You're suspicious."

"Drinking coffee? I wonder what kind of hell I would have raised had I ordered a doughnut."

"What were you doing in front of the Mayor's house?"

"My bike broke down. It happens." He looks towards where Henry is at. "Cute kid is he yours."

"No he's the Mayor's son if I catch you anywhere near him I'm going to arrest you, got it."

The stranger waves his hands in defense. "Hey, I have no interest in the kid I thought he was yours."

Emma stares at the wooden box. "Your mysterious box. What's in it?"

"It's frustrating to not knowing, isn't it."

"Just tell me."

"Why? Is it illegal to carry around a box in these parts?"

"No, of course, it's not."

"You really want to know?"

Emma seems annoyed. "You know what I don't have time for this just don't do anything stupid or else." Emma glares at him then heads back to where Henry is.

 **Mills Residence**

Regina is walking downstairs as the doorbell rings she heads towards it then opens to reveal Emma and Henry.

Henry smiles when he sees her. "Hey, mom!"

Regina smiles back. "Hey bud, did you have a good time with Emma."

Henry shrugs. "It was okay, after dinner we went to the arcade I got the highest score on space paranoids!"

"Wow, that's awesome!" She ruffles his hair when he's about to head upstairs she stops him. "Hey, are you forgetting something." She points towards Emma.

Henry stares at Emma for a moment. " Oh. Uh, thank you for dinner." He gives Emma a small smile then heads upstairs.

Regina turns to Emma. "How was he?"

"He was good unlike earlier he was freaking out a bit because he wasn't expecting me to pick him up."

"Sorry about that he's been very attached to me lately which I'm trying to figure out why." She pretty much knows it's because of Emma.

"I think it's because of me."

Regina looks surprised as if Emma had read her mind. "What makes you say that?"

"He told me yesterday that he's afraid I'll take him away from you."

"And what did you say?"

"It'll never happen, I can see the love he has for you it makes me feel very grateful that he has a mother like you."

Regina smiles. "Thanks."

Emma nods then her phone rings she answers it. "Hello. Yeah. I'll be on my way...Hey, don't you dare start the movie without me ok, bye." She hangs up the phone. "I better get going Graham's waiting for me." She heads out.

Meanwhile, Regina heads upstairs towards Henry's room. Henry is laying in his bed reading through his book.

Regina approaches him and sits on the edge of the bed. "Hey, it's bedtime."

Henry closes the book then puts it under his bed and turns towards his mother. "Mom, I've read through the book about a couple of times there's no mention of the stranger."

"He might be related to one of the people in this town."

"Could he be Geppetto's long lost son."

Regina shrugs "We won't know until after the curse breaks. So, did you really have a good time with Emma?"

Henry shrugs. "I guess."

"Would you like to hang out with her again?" He becomes quiet then she grabs his hand.

"Henry, it'll be good to get to know her."

"I know, I just like being with you."

Regina smiles. "Well, she's only going to see you when I'm mostly working late or having a meeting so pretty much she's replacing Ruby."

"So, she going to be my new babysitter."

"Something like that." Regina said, Hoping it doesn't come to that a few minutes later she tucks him in and kisses his forehead then she goes to turn off the light and exits his room.


	10. Regina's Deal

Regina is standing near Mr. Gold's shop trying to figure out a way to make a deal with him in hopes of preventing him from releasing the wraith. After adopting Henry, she had released Belle from the mental hospital and given her a job as a librarian. She's surprised after all this time Rumple has not bumped into Belle then again he's too busy moping around in his shop.

Regina takes a deep breath then walks in. "Gold."

"I'm Busy."

"Doing what? Dusting your toys."

"Yeah, and the moment you have something I wanna discuss, we'll have that little chat."

"It'll only take a moment."

"Whatever it is it'll have to wait, please."

Regina obeys him because of the enchantment he put on her. "Fine, we'll talk later."

 **Granny's Diner**

Emma arrives and sits at Mary Margaret's table across from her. "Hey, how's your day going?"

"Henry's fine."

"That's not what I asked you."

"Well, I assumed you would like to know since your his mother."

"We've been through this I am not his mother."

"I'm just trying to help you out since Regina seems to be keeping him out of the public eye."

"That's because she is a public figure and has every right to do so, I don't need you spying on him for me."

"I wasn't spying."

Emma gives her a knowing look. "Keeping tabs on Henry behind his mother's back is spying."

Mary Margaret looks embarrassed. "Oh my… I did not realize that."

"Be lucky you are my friend otherwise I would have you arrested for misconduct." Emma said, suddenly her phone goes off.

"What's that?"

"It's the station. Something's up." Emma said as she quickly gets up and leaves.

 **Mr. Gold's house**

Mr. Gold walks up his front steps to see the door is ajar he draws a gun then enters, he slowly walks through the house. He turns to find Emma inside also with a gun drawn.

"Deputy Swan."

"Your neighbor's saw your front door open and called it in."

"It appears I've been robbed."

"Funny how that keeps happening to you."

"Yeah, well, I'm a difficult man to love." They both lower their weapons at the same time.

"Deputy Swan, you can go now."

Emma stares at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I know who did it and I tend to take care of it myself."

"No, this was a robbery if you don't tell me what you know I will have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. "

"Alright, his name's Moe French. He recently defaulted on a loan then we had a little disagreement over collateral."

"Okay, then I'll have checked him out."

"I'm sure you will assuming I don't find him first."

Emma glares at him. "Is that a threat."

"Observation." Mr. Gold said as Emma leaves.

 **Dark Pharmacy**

Henry is reading a comic book while he's waiting for his mother who is shopping.

Regina approaches him while holding a basket. "You ready."

Henry nods as he follows her to the cash register a few minutes later mother and son are entering the Mercedes-Benz.

Henry buckles his seat belt then stares at his mother. "Mom, can we get ice cream, please."

"Sure, I just need to make a stop at the office first then we'll go." Suddenly her phone rings and she answers it. "Hey, Graham. Ok, I'm on my way." She hangs up her phone then turns to Henry. "Change of plans I need to head to the Sheriff's Station."

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Department**

Emma is sitting at her desk writing a report then she looks at Gold who is in a cell. "You know since I owe you that favor I can get you a pastrami sandwich if you are hungry."

Mr. Gold turns to look at her. "Well, I don't need a reminder that you owe me a favor. And when the day comes that I make my request, it'll be for more than a sandwich."

Meanwhile, Graham, Regina along with Henry arrive. Emma seems surprised to see both Regina and Henry.

Emma gets up from where she is sitting then walks towards them. "Madame Mayor? Is everything alright."

"Yes, Miss Swan I need you to do me a favor and take Henry out for ice cream."

Henry stares at his mother. "But I thought we were going to get ice cream."

Regina bends down to Henry's eye level. "Sorry buddy, I'll make it up to you tomorrow, ok." Henry nods then she stands up to face Emma. "I want him home in an hour."

"Are you sure you want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" Emma said.

"Don't worry, I'll have Sheriff Graham here with me just in case." Regina said.

Emma nods then turns to Henry. "Okay kid, let's go." Both Emma and Henry head out the door.

Regina approaches Mr. Gold's cell while Graham is standing right next to her. "Hello, Gold."

"What do you want?"

Regina gives him a look. "I want to make a deal."

Mr. Gold glares at her. "What makes you think I want to make a deal with you."

"Because I know what you want and you will do anything just to get it back."

"You don't know what I want."

"Perhaps this will jog your memory." She reaches into her bag and takes out the chipped cup. Mr. Gold reaches for the cup through the bars while she shifts the item from side to side teasingly. "Such a…" His hand latches onto the cup, to which she stops moving it. "Sentimental little keepsake." She loosens her grip as he snatches the cup back.

"Where did you get this? Where is she?" Mr. Gold said Regina looks surprised because he had just revealed that he's awake.

"Wow, Rumpelstiltskin is back."

Rumple's eyes widen realizing he had just made a mistake. "Fine, you caught me now tell me where she is!"

"First let's make a deal then I'll tell you."

For a moment Rumple and Regina are glaring at each other meanwhile Graham is about ready to protect Regina just in case Rumple tries to do anything stupid.

"What's the deal."

"The deal is you stay away from me, stay out of my business and I will stay out of yours."

"And what makes you think I'll keep this deal."

"Oh, you will unless you want me to spill your darkest secrets to your beloved Belle."

Rumple thinks for a moment. "Fine, you got a deal."

"That's what I thought." Regina said as she takes a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Here is her information and she goes by Lacey until the curse breaks." She hands the paper to Rumple who grabs it.

Regina is about to leave then Rumple stops her. "Why do you want to break the curse."

"All you need to know is I want my happy ending the right way."

Rumple scoffs. "And you think those heroes will forgive you just by helping the savior break the curse."

"I'll deal with it when I get there." Regina said as she heads out the door.


	11. Torn Apart

**Storybrooke Public Library**

Regina and Henry enter the library Lacy is putting some books away then turns to see mother and son approaching her.

"Miss Lacy, by any chance, have you seen this book." Regina shows her a picture of Henry's book from her phone. Henry's book had mysteriously disappeared yesterday when they were having dinner at Granny's Regina knows August had somehow taken it when they weren't looking.

Lacy shakes her head. "No, I haven't"

Regina gets frustrated. "Damn it!"

"I'm sorry...Why does this book seem important to you."

"It's not just a book! It has important information!" Henry barked at Lacey in anger making the young woman jump."

"Henry!" Regina scolds him, he doesn't say anything and hides behind her like he usually does when he's upset.

Lacey stares at them with an apologetic look."I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you…"

Regina raises her hand. "No need for an apology the book is a family heirloom past down through my family for generations before me it is important if you can keep an eye out for it, please."

"Sure, I'll give you a call if it turns up here"

Regina smiles. "Thanks."

 **Granny's Diner**

Outside. Emma arrives, she sees August on his motorcycle about to leave but stops when he sees her.

"Hey, there."

Emma stares at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Just wondering if you want to go have a drink with me?"

"Not interested." Emma said as she walks past him to enter the diner meanwhile Graham is there sitting at a table waiting for her.

Graham looks concerned. "Is that guy bothering you?"

Emma sits across from him. "No, he's just some idiot who doesn't know how to mind his own damn business."

Graham doesn't seem to agree. "You know I'm starting to worry that he's up to something."

Emma picks up a menu and looks through it. "I'm pretty sure it's nothing."

"Emma, he's been eyeing you since he first arrived here."

Emma shrugs. "What do you want me to do? He hasn't done anything that is threatening."

Graham grabs her hand. "I want you to be careful"

Emma smiles. "I love how you are so protective of me it's going to fine besides I've been in far more dangerous situations as a bail bonds person."

"I know that's what scares me...I don't want to lose you."

Emma stares at him. "You won't." Emma bends over to kiss him and he kisses her back.

Meanwhile Ruby interrupts them. "Ahem."

Both Emma and Graham break their kiss then Emma is the first to speak. "Sorry, Ruby."

Ruby shrugs. "Oh, it's fine. Are you ready to order?" Both Emma and Graham nod.

 **Mills Residence**

Living Area. Henry is sitting on the couch writing on a notepad meanwhile Regina approaches and sits next to him.

"How's my baby boy doing?"

Henry looks up and smiles. "I'm okay mom, just trying to write down all the information from the book before I forget." He continues writing on the notepad.

Regina wraps her arm around him. "You know the book is not the only thing that has full knowledge of the Enchanted Forest."

Henry stares at his mother and comes to a realization. "You're right! You also have full knowledge as well you're like the walking version of the book."

Regina nods. "And if you ever have questions, I will always try my best to answer them, ok."

Henry nods then he thinks for a moment. "Do we still need the book?"

"Yes, we do it's the key to helping Emma break the curse."

"But we looked everywhere for it."

"I know, we still need to keep looking it's bound to turn up somewhere."

Meanwhile, the doorbell rings. Regina gets up and heads towards the door then open it to reveal Kathryn who looks upset.

"Kathryn? What are you doing here?"

"Regina, have you got a min…" She sees Henry peeking from behind his mother "May I speak to you alone."

"Uh, sure." She turns to Henry. "Sweetheart, can you go to your room for a bit while I talk to Mrs. Nolan." Henry nods then heads upstairs suddenly Kathryn starts to cry. "Oh, Kathryn, what is it?"

"David's cheating on me!"

Regina gets caught off guard."Wait. What?"

Kathryn digs into her purse then takes out a brown envelope and hands it to Regina. "I found this on my doorstep."

Regina grabs the envelope and opens it to reveal pictures of David and Mary Margaret together while staring at the photos she starts to feel sick to her stomach.

Kathryn notices Regina's face getting pale. "Regina. Are you ok?"

Regina quickly shakes it off then regains her composure. "Everything is fine. Kathryn, I'm truly sorry for what you are going through."

"What should I do?"

"All I can tell you is follow your heart, listen to what it tells you."

Kathryn starts to cry. "I'm Scared."

"I know, I've been in a similar situation just like you."

"Really."

Regina nods. "It's going to hurt for a while then later it will get better, I promise you."

Kathryn smiles. "Thank you."

 **Granny's Diner**

Outside. August pulls up to Granny's Diner on his motorcycle meanwhile Emma comes out to meet him.

"We need to talk!" Emma said in a serious tone.

August smirks. "What did I do now, deputy."

Emma looks irritated, ready to throw his ass in a cell if he doesn't cooperate. "Cut the crap! You know why I'm here."

August sees that she is very serious and raises his hands in defense. "Okay...I'm just a writer I like to study new places this town seemed very interesting."

Emma doesn't seem to believe him. "Then why do all the mysterious stranger crap."

August shrugs. "I was just having a little fun."

"Then stop! You're freaking people out and one more thing why are following me."

"I'm not following you I just happened to be at the same place as you are and this town ain't that big."

Emma rolls her eyes."Whatever. What's your name anyways?"

"It's August. August W. Booth."

"Really? With the middle initial?"

"W's for Wayne...Oh hey, I found this, heard your boy was looking for it." August opens his bag to reveal Henry's book.

Emma gives him a look at first she wanted to correct him about Henry not being her son but decides to cut to the chase. "Where did you find this?"

"It was under one of the tables."

"How do I know you didn't steal it!"

"Why would I steal a child's book?"

"You know what, nevermind I'm going to take this to him right now." Emma grabs the book from him and walks away.

 **Mills Residence**

Living area. Henry is sitting on the floor playing Legos Harry Potter on the Ps3 suddenly the doorbell rings.

Henry pauses the game then gets up and heads towards the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Emma." Emma said, from outside the door.

"My mom's in the shower."

"I came here to see you, kid."

Henry seems hesitant to open the door. "I'm not allowed to open the door for anyone."

Emma chuckles. "It'll only take a minute." She thinks for a moment. "It's about operation curse breaker."

Henry quickly opens the door. "What about it?"

"I came to bring you this." She takes the book out of a bag and gives it to him.

Henry grabs the book. "You found it! Where'd you get it?"

"Surprisingly it was under a table at Granny's."

Henry tilts his head in confusion. "That's weird, my mom and I already looked over there about three times."

"Maybe someone had left it there."

Henry shrugs. "Maybe, thanks, Emma." He smiles.

"No problem kid."

For a minute Emma was hoping for a hug but instead Henry goes inside and shuts the door. Emma pauses for a moment then heads towards her car and drives away.

 **Nolan's Residence**

Kathryn is packing her belongings suddenly the doorbell rings she stops what she was doing and goes to answer the door.

Kathryn opens the door revealing nobody there. "Hello. Anybody there." She seems confused, so she shuts the door when she's about to turn a dark figure suddenly hits her with a blunt object knocking her out. The mysterious figure is wearing a dark hooded cloak it bends down next to Kathryn's body then suddenly they both disappear in a puff of smoke.


	12. Bloody Heart

**Storybrooke Town Hall**

Regina's Office. Regina is sitting at her desk writing on a piece of paper it has been two days since Kathryn has been missing. Which worries Regina because someone is out there awake and is probably the one who had kidnapped Kathryn, she had made a list of possible suspects naming Rumple, August, Sidney, and Jefferson but isn't sure who's the real culprit.

The office phone rings and Regina presses the button to answer. "Yes."

"Mayor Mills. Sheriff Graham is here to speak to you."

"Send him in."

Graham walks in and approaches in front of Regina's desk. "Madame Mayor."

"Please tell me you found something?" Regina said in a hopeful tone in her voice.

Grahan shakes his head "No, were practically at a dead end there are no fingerprints, no forced entry it's like she just vanished in thin air."

Regina sighs then lean back against her chair. "That's just great now I'm going to have to do a council meeting to assure the town's safety. Have you talked to Mr. Nolan about his wife's whereabouts?"

Graham sits on a chair. "Deputy Swan is talking to him at the station right now."

Regina gets up and heads to her file cabinet to take out two folders then she hands it to Graham. "I need you to do me a favor and check the whereabouts of Sidney Glass and Jefferson Hatter."

Graham looks through both folders. "You think they have something to do with Kathryn's disappearance."

Regina shrugs. "It's possible they both have been M.I.A. for awhile I have a feeling they might be trying to frame me."

"Why do you think they will frame you?"

"Well, Jefferson pretty much hates me then I had fired Sidney months ago."

"Do you think it's because of you know… your past self?"

"Maybe, I've done a lot of crap that I am not proud of." Regina pauses for a moment she hasn't thought about her evil past for a long time until now.

"You are not that person anymore and believe me if you were still acting like your evil self I probably wouldn't be here."

Regina remembers crushing Graham's heart in another timeline. "I don't want to think about that."

Graham notices Regina getting uncomfortable. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright I just don't like talking about my past especially you know who…"

Graham nods. "I understand."

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret runs to catch up with Emma on the street they start walking together.

"Mary Margaret? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"It's my day off...Is he okay? David?"

"He's a little shaken up but he's headed home. He's fine.

"Any word from Kathryn?"

"Nothing new."

"Did you check to see if she left town?"

"Her car is still parked in the garage."

"So, we have no idea what happened to her?"

Emma shrugs. "All we know is that she found out about you two, gave you a well-deserved slap, and then disappeared."

"Do you believe it?"

"No. I'm just preparing you for what everyone else is going to think. You two are going to look bad until we figure the truth out."

The two of them come across Ruby who is waiting at a bus stop and Dr. Whale, who seems to be harassing her.

"Sorry. No, don't need a ride." Ruby said in annoyance.

"It's getting cold out here." Dr. Whale said.

"I'm fine, really." Ruby said.

"I can carry your bag. Where are you headed?" Dr. Whale said.

"Dr. Whale?" Mary Margaret said.

Dr. Whale looks surprised. "Mary Margaret, Emma I was just leaving."

Emma glares at him. "Yeah, you should."

"Yeah…" Dr. Whale says as he leaves.

Emma turns to Ruby."Was he bothering you?"

"The day I can't handle a lech is the day I leave town. Which this is, I guess." Ruby said.

Emma raises her eyebrows. "You're leaving?"

"I had a fight with Granny and quit my job." Ruby said.

"You quit? Where are you going?" Mary Margaret said.

"I don't know. Away." Ruby said.

"Well, if you need a place to figure things out, you could always come home with us." Mary Margaret said.

Emma doesn't seem to like the idea but then realizes she can always stay with Graham "Yeah, uh. Yeah. Just for a little while."

"Come on." Margaret said as the trio walk away together.

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Station**

Emma is searching on the internet helping Ruby look for a job meanwhile Ruby is sitting next to her. "How about being a bike messenger?"

"Bike Messenger?"

"You pretty much ride a bike around town delivering packages to people."

"I'm not so sure that's a real job."

"Well, at least it's something for you to do."

Ruby shakes her head then hears the office phone ringing. "Why do the phones keep doing that?"

"Oh, it's the non-emergency calls I just let it go to the machine."

The phone rings again Ruby answers it. "Sheriff's station. How can I help you? Mmhmm. I'll get him to return. Thank you, too." She answers the next call. " Sheriff's station. Hey, Miss Ginger. Uh, no, that's not a prowler. That's Archie's dog Pongo. Throw him a vanilla wafer. He'll quiet down. Did you still want to talk to Sheriff Graham? Great. Glad I could help."

Emma seems astonished. "Wow, that was good."

"That? That's nothing."

"No. No, it isn't. We do need the extra help around here."

Ruby gets excited. "Yes! Thank you!"

Meanwhile, Henry approaches Emma. "Emma, I want my mom. Is she on her way?"

Emma turns to Henry who looks bored. "Yeah kid, she just texted me and will be here in about an hour."

"Can I see?"

Emma sighs as she reaches for her phone and hands it to Henry who is looking through the texts then he gives her a look.

"That was thirty minutes ago!"

Emma gets annoyed. "Hey! I forgot okay now go finish your homework."

"You can't tell me what to do you are not my mom!" Henry said as he angrily walks back to Graham's office.

Emma rubs her head then turns back to Ruby. "Sorry about that."

"I understand, that kid never likes to be away from his mother."

"I wonder why he so attached to her though, when he's with her he's like a different kid with me, it's like world war II most of the time."

Ruby thinks for a moment. "Do you think it's resentment for giving him up?"

Emma shrugs. "I don't know he already made it clear that I'm not his mother even though I gave birth to him."

It gets quiet for a moment then Ruby is the first to speak. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"A rootbeer and grilled cheese, please."

"Ok." Then she nods towards Graham's door. "What about mister grumpy over there?"

"Just get him the usual with chocolate milk."

Ruby nods as she is about to leave, Mary Margaret enters. "Hey! Dinner, Mary Margaret? I'm getting for everyone."

"Uh, no. I'm not hungry." Mary Margaret says then Ruby heads out the door.

"Mary Margaret? Is everything alright?"

"It's David he's in the woods there's something wrong with him. "

Emma stands up. "Alright, I'll go check on him." They are about to leave but Emma suddenly remembers she has Henry with her. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, can you stay with Henry until Regina comes to pick him up."

Mary Margaret eyes widen. "I don't know, Emma...he doesn't even like me."

Emma rolls her eyes. "It'll be fine as long as you don't bother him."

"But don't you need some help?"

"I'll go get Ruby." Emma said as she heads out leaving Mary Margaret who looks very uncomfortable.

Later, Emma and Ruby are searching through the woods looking for David.

"Emma this place is massive. How are we supposed to find one guy?"

"It's ok, I'm following the path because there are boot prints, so just stay close."

"I shouldn't even be here. I'm just going to screw everything up. Oh, wait." Ruby stops walking then Emma bumps into her.

"Ruby? What…"

"I hear him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hear him or…something. I… I know where he is. Don't you?" Ruby said as she takes off through the woods.

"No. What are you doing?"

"He's over here!" She runs off Emma goes after her.

"Ruby! Ruby?" Emma finds her standing over a bleeding and unconscious David. She kneels next to him and tries to wake him up.

"David? Oh, god. Come on! David, come on! Wake up! David, wake up!"

David wakes up. "Emma? What? Ruby?"

"Do you remember where you are?" Emma said.

"No, I… What the hell? I was… I was with you at the station. Did you bring me here?" David said.

"You don't remember anything since this morning?" Emma said.

David shakes his head."No, I don't."

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Station**

Mary Margaret is sitting at Emma's desk reading a book then looks up to see Regina walking in.

Regina seems confused to see her. "Miss Blanchard, what are you doing here? Where's my son?"

Suddenly Henry exits Graham's office and runs towards his mother wrapping his arms around her. "Mom! Emma left me here alone!" Henry said in an angry tone.

"Henry, you weren't alone I was here." Mary Margaret said trying to defend Emma.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Henry barks at Mary Margaret.

Regina glares at him. "Henry! That's enough!" She thinks for a moment. "Did you eat?" Henry frowns and shakes his head. "Ok, then we'll make a stop at Granny's first I want you to apologize to Miss Blanchard." Henry stares at Mary Margaret who is waiting then he quickly hides behind Regina who seems annoyed with her son's behavior. "Henry, apologize now."

Henry goes to Regina's side then stares at his shoes avoiding eye contact with Mary Margaret"I'm sorry."

"That's okay Henry." Mary Margaret smiles.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"Oh, no problem, Madame Mayor." Mary Margaret said as Regina and Henry head out the door.

 **Storybrooke General Hospital**

Emma is with David who is being treated by Dr. Whale. "Well, he's bruised, scratched up, a little dehydrated. What'd you expect." Dr. Whale said.

"He's got a cut on his head." Emma said.

"It's superficial I can refer him to Dr. Hopper for a mental health evaluation but it's my opinion that whatever caused this blackout, is the same phenomenon we observed when he came out of his coma. Moving around, acting out, not remembering it later." Dr. Whale.

"We will figure it out." Emma said.

"It's so strange that I can't believe it happened." David said.

"How functional could he be during one of these episodes?" Emma said

"Well, people in similar states, even under sleep medication, do all sorts of things. Cooking, talking, driving a car." Dr. Whale said.

David starts to feel frustrated. "You want to know if I could've made that call or you want to know if I could've… What, kidnapped her? Killed her?"

Dr. Whale raises his hand in defense. "Now, take it easy there. No one's saying you did anything bad David."

"No, but it would explain why it didn't seem like I was lying. I wouldn't know."

Emma quickly touches David's shoulder to reassure him. "Hey, don't worry we're going to prove you are innocent."

David gives Emma a questioning look. "How?"

Emma doesn't say anything then she takes out her cell phone to call Ruby a few minutes later Ruby goes to the toll bridge upon Emma's instruction to see if she can find anything. She finds a box buried under a wooden plank and screams upon opening it.

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Station**

Later, Emma is sitting at her desk staring at the jewelry box that Ruby had found in the woods.

Emma stares at him. "Did you get the results." She notices the concerned look in his eyes. "Graham. What's the matter?"

Graham hands her the folder. "I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma seems confused as she takes the folder from him, opens it up and reads through it suddenly her eyes widen in shock. "No… this has to be wrong."

"Fingerprints don't lie, Emma."

 **Storybrooke Animal Shelter**

David and Mary Margaret are talking. "David, it's going to be okay." Mary Margaret said.

"Really? How do you know that? Because I honestly can't say anything about my actions anymore."

"Well, there has to be an explanation."

"You're right. But the problem is, I don't think it's a good one."

Emma and Graham enter both look very serious meanwhile David quickly approach them.

"What's going on?"David said.

Emma stares at him with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

David seems confused. "What are you talking about?"

Graham suddenly approaches Mary Margaret then handcuffs her and she starts to freak out.

"What are you doing?"

"Mary Margaret Blanchard. You are under arrest for the murder of Kathryn Nolan." Graham said as he takes her away.

David tries to stop him Emma blocks him from going anywhere near them. "David! Stop if you interfere I'll be forced to arrest you as well."

David seems frantic. "Then arrest me! Mary Margaret didn't do anything."

"David, we found a jewelry box with Mary Margaret fingerprints on it...it contained a human heart."

David's eyes widen in fear. "Is it…"

"Possibly."

Suddenly David breaks down. "Oh, god please don't let it true."

"I'm truly sorry David we are going to get the bottom of this, I promise."


	13. I'm Innocent!

**Storybrooke Sheriff Station**

It's early in the morning, Emma is taking Mary Margaret's mugshot. "Please turn to the right."

"Emma, this is a mistake I didn't kill Kathryn."

"Mary Margaret, there's nothing I can do to prove that you are innocent, all evidence leads to you."

Mary Margaret looks upset. "Do you believe I did it?"

Emma feels conflicted. "I don't know what to believe right now." Mary Margaret starts to get upset Emma goes to comfort her. "Hey, don't lose hope yet we're still waiting on DNA results. But in the meantime, you need to bear with me I have to ask you a few questions."

Mary Margaret stares at Emma with sadness in her eyes. "This is crazy I would never hurt anyone."

An hour later, Emma leads Mary Margaret into an interrogation room Regina is already there waiting for them.

Mary Margaret seems surprised to see Regina. "Madame Mayor?"

"Don't worry Miss Blanchard, I'm only here to supervise this interrogation." Regina said, noticing Mary Margaret looking uncomfortable towards her.

Mary Margaret leans towards Emma and whispers. "What is she doing here?"

"She asked to be here as a third party to make sure that I stay impartial, she's the mayor and has the right to do so."

Margaret goes to sit at the opposite side of the table while Emma sits next to Regina then turns on the tape recorder. "State your name."

"Mary Margaret Blanchard."

"What were you doing on the night Kathryn Nolan went missing."

Mary Margaret tries to think. "I was home by myself."

"Were you having an affair with David Nolan."

Mary Margaret looks uncomfortable as she stares at Regina who does not say anything. "Emma…"

Emma ignores her. "Answer the question."

"Yes, and I'm not proud of what happened I'm sorry."

Emma gets up then heads to a cabinet and takes out the jewelry box places it on the table in front of Mary Margaret.

Emma sits back down. "Have you ever seen this before?"

"Yes, it's my jewelry box."

"That's where we found the heart buried near the Toll Bridge."

Mary Margaret is starting to feel distraught. "This is crazy! I did not kill Kathryn!"

A few minutes later Regina and Emma are in Graham's office talking while Mary Margaret is in her cell.

Regina is standing with her arms crossed staring at Emma who is sitting down near Graham's desk. "I might have a theory."

"Well, fill me in because I'm desperate." Emma said as she's feeling frustrated.

"What if someone is trying to frame her."

Emma stares at her in disbelief. "Who in the hell would want to frame someone like Mary Margaret."

Regina thinks, it would have been easier if were me that framed her but not this time. "Probably to gain attention."

"But who?"

Regina shrugs. "It could be anyone in this town that's why I have Sheriff Graham patrolling around to find any suspicious activity."

"Alright then, I'm going to Mary Margaret's apartment to search for clues."

Regina nods. "Good luck."

 **Storybrooke Town Hall**

Henry is on the couch playing a handheld game while Regina is at her desk looking through some paperwork suddenly she throws the papers in the trash as she sighs in frustration.

Henry quickly looks up noticing his mother's frustration he gets up and approaches her. "Mom, you okay?"

Regina stares at her son who looks concerned she gently pulls him towards her then he sits on her lap. She has her arms wrapped around him to reassure him that she's okay. "I'm alright, baby it's just hard trying to keep this town safe and trying to find this culprit who might be responsible for Mrs. Nolan's disappearance."

"Who do you think is behind it?"

"Could be anyone in this town."

"What about Mr, Gold? Maybe Miss Blanchard made a deal with him in the past then breaks it and now he wants revenge because of it."

"I don't think Mr. Gold would waste his time on Miss Blanchard."

Henry seems to agree. "You are probably right...What about the stranger?"

"No, Sheriff Graham had already checked him out, he's harmless."

Henry thinks for a moment. "Unless you have an evil twin that you don't know about."

"That's not possible I'm an only child." Until Zelena makes her appearance later in not so far future, Regina thinks.

"Good because it'll be scary if there was a darker version of the evil queen."

Regina hugs him tighter then kisses him on the side of his head. "Oh, sweetheart there's nothing to be scared of because I'll always be here to protect you."

Henry gives her a big smile. "I know."

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Station**

Emma is talking to Mary Margaret, who is locked in a cell. "The heating vent? Emma, I don't even know where the heating vent in my bedroom is."

"Well, someone did, and they put a hunting knife in there. I checked for signs of a break-in, but there weren't any."

"You don't believe me."

"Of course I do. But what I think doesn't matter. The evidence is piling up by the hour."

"Okay, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you should think about hiring a lawyer."

Suddenly Mr. Gold enters the station. "An excellent idea."

Emma gives him a distrustful look."Mr. Gold. What are you doing here?"

"Offering my legal services."

"You're a lawyer?"

"Ever wondered why I was so adept at contracts?" To Mary Margaret. "I've been following the details of your case, Miss Blanchard. And I think you'd be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel."

"And why is that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, because the deputy had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges." Mr. Gold said while staring at Emma.

"Asserting your influence isn't what's needed here. We need to find the truth." Emma said.

"Exerting influence is what's needed here." Mr. Gold said.

"What's needed here, is for me to do my job." Emma said.

"Well, no one's stopping you. I'm only here to help." Mr. Gold said.

Mary Margaret becomes annoyed with their argument. "Enough. Please go."

"You heard her." Emma said to Mr. Gold

"No, I was talking to you." Mary Margaret said to Emma.

Emma looks surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry Emma, he's right I need some practical help. Please do your job the best you can to prove I am innocent." Mary Margaret said.

"Trust me, deputy this is in Miss Blanchard's best interests." Mr. Gold said.

"Good luck, Mary Margaret. I hope your best interests are what he's looking out for." Emma said as she leaves the two of them alone.

Meanwhile, Regina and Henry are walking through the park licking their ice cream cones, Regina had decided to let Graham and Emma handle the situation on their own while she can focus on raising Henry and keeping him out of harm's way.

"Mom, can we go to New York for my birthday?"

Regina thinks for a moment since she was able to cross the town line, she had made a tradition to take Henry out of town for the summer, holidays or their birthdays. It was something she had planned to do when the timeline reset. She wanted to give Henry the best childhood he deserved at the same time tries not to spoil him too much. "We'll see, ok."

"But we always go out on special occasions."

"I know sweetheart after the curse breaks our life is going to be different plus you'll have a family who would want to get to know you." Regina thinks, she knows the charmings are going to convince Emma that Henry belongs to them but at the same time she's not worried since she now has the upper hand.

"What family?"

"You know, Emma and her parents."

Henry shakes his head. "They're not my family, you are."

"Don't you want to get to know them?"

Henry makes a face. "Do I have to?"

"No, you don't have to do anything right now, when the time comes you'll come to love them."

Suddenly Mr. Gold approaches them. "Good evening Madame Mayor." Looks at Henry." "Young Henry." Henry doesn't say a thing then moves closer to his mother grabbing her hand.

Regina seems annoyed by his presence. "What do you want, Gold did you forget about our deal or you just here to be nosy."

Mr. Gold grins. "No dearie, I only came here to warn you."

Regina gave him a questioning look. "About what?"

"Someone's been rummaging through my shop and has stolen something valuable of mine."

Regina recognizes the look he's giving her. "If you think I had something to do with it then you are wasting your time." Regina gently pulls Henry towards her as they are about to walk away Gold stops them.

"Are you sure about that? Because this particular item was once in your mother's possession."

Regina hides her realization she knows that particular item was a spellbook that had powerful spells. The last time she saw the book was in the original timeline when she had given to her niece Robin before she left to join Henry then later Zelena arrived to bite her in the ass about it. "I didn't take it?"

Gold glares at her. "Then who did?"

Regina glares back. "All I can tell you is whoever stole your precious book may be the same person who is framing Miss Blanchard."

"Of all people in this town why should I believe you considering you hate Snow White."

Suddenly Henry steps in front of Gold glaring at him. "Hey, leave my mom alone!"

Regina smirks feeling proud of her son even though she usually scolds him about interrupting adult conversations but decided she'll let slide for now. "Goodbye Gold." She grabs Henry's hand as they both head home.

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Station**

It's morning, Mary Margaret is in her cell making her bed when she tucks in the sheets, something falls out and clinks on the ground it's a skeleton key suddenly she hears Emma and quickly puts the key away.

Emma walks in with a bag. "Hey. Breakfast."

"Thanks."

"I thought you should know the DNA test results came back on the heart… It was a match for Kathryn. She's dead. I'm sorry – for a lot of things. But, now that we have proof of the death, we have enough evidence to forward with a case against you. It's going to happen." Mary Margaret looks like she's about to cry. "Hey. I still believe you...we all do."

Mary Margaret looks confused. "We?"

"Graham, Regina and I."

"Why is Regina helping?"

"Because she strongly believes that you are being framed for Katryn's murder."

"Then why am I still in here?"

"Because belief is not proof."

"But you just said…"

"I know what I said but whoever is framing you, does not want to be found."

Mary Margaret starts to cry. "Which means I'll never get out of here."

Emma grabs her hand to comfort her. "You will, I promise."

It becomes silent for a moment until Mary Margaret goes to grab the key she had found. "Oh, I found this in my bed."

Emma grabs the key from her. "Where in the hell did this come from?"

Mary Margaret shrugs. "I just found it." She notices the look on Emma's face. "Emma?"

"I think we may have found new evidence."


	14. She's Alive

**Storybrooke Town Hall**

Regina enters her office then sees Rumple there waiting for her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a favor."

Regina scoffs as she passes him and goes to sit at her desk. "I don't do favors especially not for you."

"Then I guess you don't need my help with your problem."

Regina seems annoyed. "What do you what?"

"Well, there are battery charges against me, pending..."

Regina knows where this conversation is going and shakes her head. "No, not gonna happen."

Rumple gives her a look. "Excuse me."

"You heard me, Gold I'm not going to manipulate someone just to clean up your mess."

"So it's true, you've gone soft."

Regina smirks. "Not exactly just done being evil."

"You and I both know you can never leave the darkness."

"That's where you are wrong Gold, unlike you I can fight the darkness."

Rumple glares at her and leaves. Regina sighs as she opens her laptop and starts working.

 **Granny's Diner**

Emma and Graham are having lunch together. "Did you get the results on the fingerprints that was on the key." Emma said as she takes a bite of her pancakes.

Graham takes a sip of his coffee. "It's was yours and Mary Margaret's since you both touch it."

"How's that possible, there's should've been an extra fingerprint because someone planted that key in Mary Margaret's cell."

"There are many possibilities, Emma, like maybe Miss Blanchard had it." He notices Emma is about to say something to defend her friend then he quickly raises his hand in defense. "Or this person was smart enough to use a pair of gloves."

Emma gives him a look. "Are you trying to say I was dumb for not using gloves."

"What? No!" Graham quickly grabs her hands for reassurance. "Babe, people make mistakes I even make a mistake at times."

Emma doesn't seem to believe him. "But you just…"

"I wasn't aiming towards you and what I meant was sometimes criminals would use gloves to hide their fingerprints."

Emma thinks for a moment. "I'm sorry…"

Graham smiles. "It's okay, I know lately you been frustrated because of Miss Blanchard's situation."

"It's not about Mary Margaret... When I was working for bails bond I would successfully track down criminals like it was a piece of cake now it seems like this culprit is a bigger challenge for me and it sucks."

"We'll find him."

"How? Mary Margaret's deadline is tomorrow if we don't have proof that she didn't do it she's going to state prison."

"Then we just have to work harder."

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Department**

Mary Margaret is sitting on the cot in her cell just staring at the wall. Someone hands her a sandwich she suddenly turns to see Regina.

"Thought you might be hungry." Regina said as she goes to grab a nearby chair then sits in front of Mary Margaret's cell.

Mary Margaret seems confused. "Um, thanks I guess...Where's Emma?"

"She and Sheriff Graham are out patrolling around town, right now."

"Oh." Mary Margaret thinks for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

Regina isn't sure at first but then decides to let her. "Sure."

"Why are you doing this? I remembered you being a cold-hearted mayor who only cared about power and control."

Regina feels a bit guilty about the way she treated Snow in the other timeline then hopes this new version of Snow will forgive her sooner rather than later. "I'm not that person anymore and having my son changed me to be a better person. I want to be a good role model for him to be a hero in his eyes." Regina smiles as she thinks about Henry who now looks up to her and sees her as a hero, not a villain."

Mary Margaret seems to agree. "I can tell that he really loves you."

Regina nods then notice the sadness in Mary Margaret's eyes. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

"It's not I'm going to prison for the rest of my life I'll never find my happy ending."

"Miss Blanchard...Don't give up hope you need to believe that you will get your happy ending."

It gets quiet for a moment then Regina checks her watch. "Excuse me, I need to go pick up Henry." She gets up from the chair then puts it back as she begins to leave Mary Margaret stops her.

"Thanks for keeping me company, I needed it."

Regina nods. "No, Problem." She heads out.

Interrogation room. Later Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold sit at a table across from District Attorney Albert Spencer meanwhile Emma and Graham watch from behind a pane of glass.

"After she learned about your affair, Mrs. Nolan came to your school to confront you, is that correct?"

"She was hurt, she felt betrayed."

"She struck you in the face, was it?"

"Yes, but-"

"That must've made you angry."

Mr. Gold looks at Mary Margaret. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay. I was not angry I was sorry for all the pain I had caused her."

The district attorney doesn't seem to believe her. "Miss Blanchard, this is not a courtroom. I'm not here to judge you. You can be honest with me."

"Should we end this?" Mr. Gold said knowing where this conversation is going.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Mary Margaret said as she stares at the district attorney.

"The wife of the man you loved humiliated you in a public forum; surely you must have felt some anger towards Kathryn."

"Yes, I was angry…"

"And did you ever think about acting upon that anger?"

"Of course not."

"I have a hard time believing that."

Mary Margaret looks from the district attorney to Mr. Gold. "Wh-why?"

"Because you wanted Kathryn Nolan gone."

"I never said that."

Mr. Gold interrupts them. "That's it. My client is answering no more questions for the day."

The district attorney gives Gold a look. "Your client agreed to this interview because she claimed she had nothing to hide."

Mary Margaret becomes frustrated. "I don't have anything to hide!"

"Then what is your answer. You wanted Kathryn gone, didn't you."

"No."

"Even after she slapped you then made you a laughing stock in town?"

Mary Margaret becomes distraught and sarcastic. "Yes, I wanted her gone, she was the only thing keeping us apart so yeah, I wanted her gone is that what you wanna hear?" Looks at the district attorney, who seems pleased. Looks at Mr. Gold, who seems disappointed. Mary Margaret herself begins to look horrified.

Meanwhile, outside of the pane glass Graham stares at Emma who facepalms in disappointment.

 **Mills Residence**

Henry is in bed, sleeping until he wakes up after hearing some noises suddenly he quickly gets out of his bed then runs towards his mother's room.

Henry goes climbing on the queen-sized bed then crawls over to his mother and whispers "Mom! Mom!"

Regina quickly wakes up to see her son who is practically on top of her looking like a scared little boy right now. "What's the matter, baby."

"I think someone is in our house."

Regina thinks for a moment wondering if it's August since he was stupid enough to convince Emma to break into her house like the last time. Suddenly she hears the same noise then stays calm so she won't scare Henry. "Okay, I need you to do me a favor." She grabs her phone from the nightstand. "I'm going to go check it out while you stay here and call Sheriff Graham."

Henry shakes his head. "No, what if he's dangerous."

Regina grabs his hand to reassure him."It's going to be okay, Henry."

Henry nods. "Okay, mom."

As Regina gets out of bed she puts on her robe then heads to her closet to retrieve a baseball bat and turns to Henry. "I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, Regina quietly heads towards the garage door slowly opens it and sees someone going through her stuff. Regina gets the bat ready then slowly approaches him from behind and hits him on the head knocking him unconscious.

Suddenly the lights turn on Regina turns to see Graham and Emma approaching her. "Madame Mayor, you alright." Graham said

"Yeah, just get this low-life out of my garage." Regina said as she leaves to check on Henry.

As Graham and Emma approach the unconscious intruder, Emma recognizes him. "It's August! What the hell is he doing here?"

Graham shrugs. "We'll find out once he wakes up."

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Department**

Interrogation room. August wakes up with a sharp pain throbbing in his head he tries to rub it instead his hand is handcuffed to the chair he's sitting on then he sees Emma across from him with her arms cross and glaring at him.

"Emma...What happened?"

"Don't play dumb August why were you at the mayor's house."

August sighs. "I was helping you out."

"What?"

"Did ever occur to you that maybe the mayor might have something to do with framing Mary Margaret considering all the power she has."

Emma scoffs as she can never imagine Regina doing something like that. "Your an idiot."

"Why? She's controlling you, Emma, trying to gain your trust so that she can destroy you, she has your son…"

Emma interrupts him. "I don't have a son! And you are delusional if you think I'm going to believe the crap you are saying."

"Emma…"

"No, you are under arrest for break-in."

"You're going to arrest me? You should be arresting her for assaulting me with a weapon."

Emma becomes angry. "Because she was protecting her son and has the right to defend her home."

Suddenly Graham opens the door staring at Emma. "Emma, I need to speak to you it's urgent."

Emma nods as she leaves the interrogation room. "What's the matter."

"Kathryn's alive."

Emma becomes shocked. "How?"

"I don't know someone found her unconscious in an alley and right now she's at the hospital."

Emma thinks for a moment. "This town is getting crazier by the minute."


	15. Surprise

**Storybrooke General Hospital**

Emma enters Kathryn's room meanwhile Dr. Whale is treating Kathryn and notices Emma approaching them.

"Deputy Swan, come on in."

Emma nods as she walks towards Kathryn. "Kathryn, hi. Listen, I don't wanna take a lot of your time but do you remember what happened?"

"I remember packing my belongings…" Slightly shakes her head. "And everything else is blank...I'm sorry."

"It's okay you're alive that's all that matters."

Kathryn thinks for a moment. "So, while I was gone you thought I was dead?"

"Your DNA matched the heart we found."

"They're grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the DNA results." Dr. Whale says to Emma.

"Why would anyone do this?"

"I don't know we're still searching for the bastard who kidnapped you and put Mary Margaret through hell."

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Department**

August is still in a cell lying on a cot and just staring at the ceiling until someone clears their throat to get his attention then he gets up to see Regina staring at him.

"Oh, it's you, are you going to execute me now?" August said in a sarcastic tone.

Regina smirks. "If I was the evil queen you be dead by now not locked up in a cell."

August rolls his eyes."What do you want."

"I'm giving you a choice you can stick around until the curse breaks so you can meet your father or get the hell out of my town."

"My father is alive?"

"Of course he's alive but doesn't remember his life as Geppetto."

August thinks for a moment. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's what heroes do."

August scoffs. "You're no hero."

Regina becomes annoyed by his comment a part of her wants to strangle him because of his idiocy. "You know what. I don't care if you don't believe me but I will warn you to stay away from Emma and most importantly my son."

"Is that a threat."

Regina gives him a death glare which makes August uncomfortable then she decides to walk away.

 **Mary Margaret's Apartment**

It's Mary Margaret's welcome home party everyone is here including Regina and Henry who are just standing near a corner watching.

Henry tugs his mother's shirt to get her attention. "Mom."

"Yeah Henry."

"I been wondering is it possible for snow white to have someone besides the evil queen hate her?"

Regina thinks for a moment, the only person she can think of is Maleficent. "I don't think so she was very likable in the enchanted forest."

Henry seems to disagree."There has to be someone...Maybe they are jealous of her, or she spilled another secret."

Regina chuckles, she loves hearing his theories it almost reminds her of his original timeline counterpart who would do anything to help his family. "Believe me, Henry, I would know if someone else hated her otherwise I would have prevented all of this from happening."

Henry thinks for a moment. "What about August? He did break into our house last night."

"I don't think August has anything against Miss Blanchard besides he only broke in because he thought I had something to do with making Mrs. Nolan disappear and framing Mary Margaret."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because he still thinks I'm the evil queen."

Henry grabs his mother's hand to reassure her. "Not anymore."

Regina smiles. "I know sweetheart."

Meanwhile Emma approaches them. "Hey, glad you guys can make it."

"Oh, of course, anything to support a friend."

Emma nods then she stares at Henry. "Hey kid, you glad to have your teacher back?"

Henry just shrugs. "I guess."

Emma chuckles as she ruffles his hair then stares at Regina. "Just giving you a heads up they just cleared Kathryn and she is out of the hospital."

"Did you get anything from her?"

"Nothing, there's no evidence of her ever being kidnapped."

"That's impossible... Did she say anything?"

"No, she only remembers what she was doing before she disappeared."

Suddenly Emma's cell phone rings then she takes it out of her pocket to answer it. "Yeah...What?! Okay, I'm on my way."

"What's going?" Regina asked as she watches Emma put her phone back in her pocket.

"Someone has decided to turn himself in."

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Department**

Meanwhile, outside of the interrogation room, Regina and Emma are watching Graham interrogate Sidney Glass through the pane glass window.

"I abducted Kathryn then I held her in the basement of an abandoned summer home by the lake. I bribed a lab tech to get me the heart from the hospital, and I used that same person to doctor the lab results."

"What about the skeleton key?"

Sidney pauses for a moment. "I stole it from Gold's shop."

"What about Mary Margaret of all people why her?"

Sidney shrugs. "She seemed the most vulnerable...I wanted to be a hero to impress the Mayor and get my job back."

Graham scoffs. "Sounds like a load of crap."

"I'm telling you the truth I have maps to where the house is. You'll find chains in the basement. Lots of fingerprints, I'm sure hers and mine. But I didn't hurt her."

Meanwhile, outside of the interrogation room, Emma has been studying Sidney's behavior. "This is bullshit his confession makes no sense."

Regina stares at Emma. "You think he's lying?"

"Of course he's lying someone has manipulated the poor guy into taking the fall for their mess."

Regina thinks for a moment. Sidney is acting very strange as if someone had torn his heart out of his chest then used it to control him which is not possible since there's no magic. "You are probably right."

Emma stars at Regina for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?" Regina nods. "Why did you fire him in the first place."

"He looked into your background without my permission." Emma's eyes widen in fear.

"Which I didn't read I was respecting your privacy, so I fired his sorry ass."

"Oh, thanks for the respect... I don't ever want Henry to know about my dark past."

"Well, that makes two of us since I had a dark past as well." Well, I only told Henry a clean version of my past to get him to understand why I became the evil queen, Regina thinks.

Emma seems surprised by Regina's comment. "Really."

Regina nods suddenly Graham exits the interrogation room. "This guy is a complete lunatic." To Regina. "I don't understand how you would hire someone like him in the first place."

Regina shrugs "I wasn't paying much attention until now...Why what did he say?"

"He said he did it to impress you and seems to be in love with you."

Regina looks disgusted. "He is a lunatic...So what are you planning to do with him."

Graham thinks for a moment. "The way I see it the mental hospital will be a great home for him."

Regina agrees. "I like the way you think Sheriff."

Meanwhile Emma seems confused. "Wait? That's it."

Regina stares at Emma. "Well, for now until we find the real culprit...It's like you said, Sidney doesn't seem to be the type as it seems like someone used him to take the fall for their crimes."

Emma seems to understand. "Your right...So what now?"

Regina checks her watch. "I better get home Henry's waiting for me, I'll see you both in the morning."

Both Emma and Graham nod as Regina heads out the door.

 **Mills Residence**

Henry's Room. Regina finishes tucking Henry who has fallen fast asleep for a moment she watches him sleep until she hears a noise coming from her room. As she slowly approaches her room and opens the door to see the same dark hooded figure who had kidnapped Kathryn just standing near her bed.

Regina's eyes widened as she tries to hide her fear and a part of her wishes she had her magic to protect Henry and herself. "Who the hell are you?"

The dark figure doesn't say anything, Regina notices her baseball bat is a few inches away from her as she tries to grab it the dark figure waves it's hand making Regina suddenly drop to the floor as if she is knocked out. Meanwhile, the mysterious figure approaches Regina's unconscious body then they both disappear in a puff of purple smoke.


	16. Dark Regina

**Regina's Vault**

Hidden Chamber. Regina quickly wakes up and looks around recognizing the room which used to be her secret hideout then she tries to move but can't because she's tied to a chair.

Regina tries to stay calm since she doesn't want her captor to sense fear in her suddenly the hooded figure approaches from the shadows. "What do you want?!"

The hooded figure gives out a familiar laugh then it brings it's hood down to reveal an exact copy of Regina's face staring at Regina as if she's looking at her reflection. "Miss me?"

Regina's eyes widen as she feels shocked to the core she stares at the mirror image of herself who happens to be her other half. "How is this possible?... You're not supposed to exist anymore."

"You would've liked that now wouldn't you making me disappear forever so you can play hero to your son!"

"What the hell you are talking about."

"Are you seriously playing dumb with me?" Dark Regina growls at her.

Regina scoffs. "I don't know what's going on or why you are even here so educate me Queenie."

"Fine! I was happily married to Robin, remember him the twin of your former dead lover."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Get to the point!"

"Like I've said we were both happily married until one day everything disappeared, Robin, the enchanted forest, our home there was nothing but an empty void... I was trapped and alone." Dark Regina said as tears form in her eyes meanwhile Regina doesn't anything and looks the other way to avoid eye contact. "All I had was my magic to survive until one day I somehow created a portal that leads me here to you."

"How did even know it was me?"

"I've been watching you very closely it gave me a realization that you have full knowledge of our past in the other timeline."

"You been watching me?"

"Of course I've arrived about the same time you brought the Savior into town."

"If you've been here this whole time why didn't you confront me? Why go through all the trouble to frame Snow White, to get my attention."

Dark Regina grins. "I was having a little fun and thought I make my grand entrance."

Regina thinks this is not happening there's no way for her other half's existence since the whole timeline reset itself so she should have been a whole person or is she. "Look I know you're angry right now which I'm truly sorry for what had happened to you... it's not my fault."

Dark Regina becomes very angry. "IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Regina doesn't say anything until her phone starts beeping telling her it's 6:30 AM meaning Henry will be awake in an hour. "Just let me go, I'll help you I promise."

Dark Regina shakes her head. "I don't think so I'll just take over while you stay here and rot."

"No!" Regina tries to move but fails since she is strapped tightly to the chair.

Dark Regina gives out an evil laugh. "Don't worry I'll keep our son safe or is it mine son now."

"He's is not your son! And if you hurt him I'll…"

"Do what? Kill me." She scoffs. "Let's face it, Regina, you don't kill anymore."

Dark Regina disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving Regina alone who looks like she wants to cry but then starts feeling the rage awakening inside of her.

 **Mills Residence**

Regina's Room. As Dark Regina appears she starts to look around then heads to a mirror and with a wave of her hand she changes into one of Regina's outfits. Later, Dark Regina is heading downstairs towards the kitchen and stops as she sees Henry sitting near the kitchen counter playing on his PSP, she's starting to feel emotional upon seeing Henry young again even though she saw bits of him while spying on Regina. "Good morning, Henry."

Henry looks up then smiles. "Morning, Mom."

"What would you like for breakfast."

"Pancakes sounds good."

Dark Regina nods as she goes to gather the ingredients for pancakes and after mixing the ingredients she starts rummaging through the kitchen looking for something and Henry notices.

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"Do you know where I put the apples?"

Henry becomes confused. "Mom, don't you remember? You banned anything that's apple related in this house."

Dark Regina pauses for a moment. "Oh, I probably forgot." She goes to the stove then starts cooking the pancakes.

Meanwhile, Henry studies her for a while feeling something is off about his mother then he suddenly remembers what his mother had told him about shapeshifters and the power to glamour into another person but then decides to shake off it off.

 **Mary Margaret Blanchard's Apartment**

Emma and Mary Margaret are sitting at a table drinking coffee. "So, you ready to back to work?"

Mary Margaret laughs nervously. "After a stint behind bars? How tough can a room full of fourth-graders be? It's the parents I'm worried about."

"Why?"

"Because of David's infidelity, I'm still getting glares and being called a homewrecker."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Ignore them just go about your day as usual and if someone gives you a problem, let me know I'll handle it."

Mary Margaret smiles. "Thanks, Emma...So are you still looking for the guy who framed me?"

"We're not giving up...That bastard is very good at hiding, especially in a small town like this."

"What if he's not from this town."

"Besides August we haven't seen a new face it has to be somebody in this town because it doesn't make any sense for someone to kidnap Kathryn, fake her murder then frame you it has to be someone who knows the both of you."

"You know, I had thought Regina was behind it, at first."

"How? She doesn't seem to be the type."

"Well, years before she adopted Henry, she was a very cold-hearted person."

Emma doesn't seem to believe her.. "I can't see Regina that way I barely know her as Henry's mother. I mean that kid idolizes her, loves her I wished I had a life like his."

Mary Margaret thinks for a moment. "I'm surprised you are not jealous of how he's favoring Regina over you ."

"Of course he's going to favor Regina, she raised him, nurtured him, she even knows how to calm him down when he's having one of his tantrums I don't feel jealous because I never wanted to be a mother in the first place."

"Why? I thought being a mother is a blessing."

Emma shrugs. "To some people...Look let's drop this conversation biological or not Regina is Henry's mother."

Mary Margaret seems to understand they continue to drink their coffee then a few minutes later both women head out the door.

 **Storybrooke Elementary School**

Mary Margaret is enjoying the happy atmosphere as she watches the kids play then she sees Dark Regina approaching her.

Mary Margaret smiles. "Hello, Mayor Mills."

Dark Regina tries to control herself since she still doesn't like Snow especially this version of her and fakes a smile "Miss Blanchard, how are you?"

"Oh, it's good to be back, I miss the kids."

"That's...Great anyways, have you seen my son, he had forgotten his lunch." She shows Mary Margaret Henry's Tron lunchbox.

"Oh." Mary Margaret is looking around then spots Henry sitting on a bench looking through his storybrooke. "He's right over there."

Dark Regina turns as to where Mary Margaret is pointing towards Henry and as she is about to walk towards him, Mary Margaret stops her.

"Hey, just wanted to thank you for yesterday."

Dark Regina stares at her. "For what?"

"You know, for giving me hope and believing that I was innocent."

"Of course, dear." Dark Regina said as she walks away feeling disgusted then she approaches Henry and notices the way he's sitting on the bench. "Henry stop slouching sit up straight, please."

Henry pauses for a moment his mother never told him that and the way she said it did not sound like her which in Henry's mind is a red flag. Ever since this morning, he has been feeling negative energy towards her, he had thought it was stress from work then something in his heart is telling him she's not the mother who raised him. "Sorry, mom...What are you doing here?"

Dark Regina smiles. "You forgot your lunchbox." She holds it out for him.

Henry hesitantly grabs it. "Thanks."

Dark Regina notices the hesitation. "What's the matter, Henry?"

"...Nothing." The school bell rings. "I gotta go." He gets up and walks away.

 **Regina's Vault**

Meanwhile, Regina is still tied to a chair and has fallen asleep until Dark Regina snaps her fingers in front of Regina's face waking her up.

Regina gives her a death glare. "What do you want?"

"Nothing of some sort just checking if you are still alive."

Suddenly Dark Regina waves her hand to free Regina who then uses the opportunity to attack her Dark Regina uses magic to bind her just like their mother had done when they were younger.

"Ah, ah I wouldn't do that if I were you." Regina glares at her. "Now you are going to listen to what I have to say."

"Whatever it is I don't want to hear it."

"You don't have much of a choice dear, now I've decided to keep the curse intact."

Regina gives her a look. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Regina thinks for a moment then her eyes widen in fear. "You wouldn't."

"It's the only way to protect Henry...Think about it Regina, if Emma breaks the curse there's going to be an opening for others who would come to destroy us."

Regina tries to break free but fails. "Don't do this! Henry will never forgive us."

"We'll, it seems like he doesn't care much about Emma this time around."

"He does care just doesn't show it very well." Regina thinks Henry's attitude towards Emma is similar to the way he acted towards her in the original timeline but the difference is he's only doing it because he is afraid of getting close to blonde.

"We'll just see about that." Suddenly she releases Regina who falls on the floor then Dark Regina waves her hand as a plate of food appears. "And don't think about escaping I put a protection spell around the vault so you can't get out." Dark Regina said as she disappears in a cloud of smoke.

Regina suddenly smiles as she realizes that Dark Regina made a stupid mistake letting her free especially in a vault filled with potion ingredients and spellbooks.

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Department**

Emma is sitting at her desk reading a newspaper meanwhile August is still in a cell staring at her. "Emma, we need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about now be quiet." Emma said without looking at him and continues reading the newspaper.

"Did you know about that seven-year-old boy who found you? That was me."

Emma puts the newspaper down and gets up from her chair then slowly approaches August. "Excuse me?"

"It's the truth I found you wrapped in a blanket with your name embroidered along the bottom of it."

"You're lying."

"I'm not, you've read Henry's book, right?" Emma scoffs in disbelief. "You know about the curse, your role in it? It's true, Emma. We both came from another world."

"You're asking me to believe that you are a fairy tale character?"

"Pinocchio."

"Right. Of course, Pinocchio explains all the lying." She pauses for a moment then glares at him. "You're the one who stole Henry's book!"

"I didn't steal it just borrowed it to add my story so that you'll know the truth."

"The truth is you are out of your freaking mind."

Emma is about to walk away August stops her. "With everything you've seen in this town why can't you believe!"

Emma turns back towards him. "Why in the hell is it important for me to believe in this stupid curse!"

"Because I, the town, everyone, needs you!"

Emma gives him a look. "Then you are all screwed." She walks away and exits out of the building.

 **Regina's Vault**

Regina is looking through some books to figure out a way to break the protection spell without using magic suddenly she hears footsteps approaching and quickly hides behind one of her evil queen dresses. It's Henry who enters the room. Regina seems surprised to see him especially at this time of night.

Regina slowly approaches him from behind. "Henry?"

Henry quickly turns to see his mother. "Mom?" Regina gives him a big smile then grabs him and holds on to him tight not wanting to let go, Henry, clings to her feeling the familiar warmth, comfort the protectiveness in the arms of his mother.

Regina lets go of him then bends down to his eye level. Henry is the first to speak. "Mom, what's going on? Why is that woman in our house pretending to be you? And why are you here?"

"I need to tell you something I hope you'll understand, okay." Henry nods. "That woman is me the evil queen version of me."

Henry's eyes widen in fear. "How's that possible?"

Regina thinks, she couldn't tell him the whole truth about how her evil half came to be so she decides to make up a story. "Before I adopted you I was fighting my darkness so one day I created a potion to split myself in half to get rid of it."

"But I thought you said that everyone needs darkness to strengthen and balance themselves out."

"Yes, it's true, at the time I wasn't thinking straight."

"So, what happened after you split?"

"I had the evil queen locked up at the mental hospital now she somehow escaped and wants revenge for what I did to her."

"So what is she planning?"

"She wants to stop Emma from breaking the curse."

"No! Mom, we got to stop her!"

Regina gently grabs his shoulders to reassure him. "We will I promise for right now I need you to play along pretend you don't know what she's up to just until I figure out how to get out of here."

"Why can't you leave?"

"She cast a protection spell over the vault so that I can't leave."

"But I came in."

"It's only meant for me." Regina thinks for a moment. "Henry, how did you figure out she wasn't me."

"I felt something wasn't right plus she was acting weird she kept forgetting about certain things like how you don't allow apple related products in our house then she invited Mr. Nolan over for dinner. And I accidentally overheard their conversation she tried to convince him that Miss Blanchard was a waste of time. So after she went to bed I came here looking for you I thought she might've had you tied up or something."

Regina smiles. "Wow, you are a very smart boy."

Henry smiles back. "I was taught by the best."

Regina feels proud by his comment. "Okay, you need to go home before she finds you missing."'

Henry shakes his head. "No, I don't want to go back there not without you."

"Henry, please if she finds out...I won't forgive myself if something happens to you."

"Will she hurt me…"

"Of course not Henry, I will never hurt you."

Suddenly they turn to see Dark Regina standing near the doorway meanwhile Regina pulls Henry behind her to protect him. "How long have you been standing there?"

Dark Regina grins. "Not long I went to go check on Henry his bed was empty so, I figured he ran away to look for you."

Regina grins. "What did you expect, I've raised a smart boy."

"Too smart for his own good...So I've decided to leave him here with you until my plan succeeds."

Henry steps forward to face Dark Regina. "Go ahead and try. No matter what you do, the curse will break you will lose."

Dark Regina stares at him feeling a sense of deja vu she tries to touch him but Regina quickly pulls him away from her. "Oh Henry, I hope you'll understand someday that I'm doing this to protect you."

Dark Regina disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving both Regina and Henry trapped in the vault.


	17. Poison Apple

**Mary Margaret Blanchard's Apartment**

Emma is packing her stuff, she plans on going back to Boston to get away from this crazy town meanwhile Mary Margaret approaches her. "Emma. Are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Why? You can't leave what about Graham and Henry?"

"Henry doesn't need me anymore and Graham...I'm going to talk to him before I go."

"But I thought you said we had to stick together that we were like a family."

Emma stares at her. "I'm sorry, I can't stay any longer this town has gotten crazier since I've arrived."

"Emma, I don't understand...What has gotten into you? You weren't like this yesterday."

"I just had an epiphany look I am very grateful for what you have done for me, I'm going to miss you, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret smiles sadly. "Will you come back to visit."

Emma smiles. "Of course."

 **Regina's Vault**

Henry watches Regina as she pours the contents of the potion in a vial. "Do you think it's going to work?"

"I hope so." Both Regina and Henry walk near the entrance of the vault. "Stand back there's a possibility this might not work."

Henry nods as he steps back then Regina throws the potion towards the entrance suddenly the protection spell reappears then disappears.

"Did it work?" Henry said as he watches his mother approach the entrance she tries to leave then suddenly the protection spell blasts her across the room. "MOM!" Henry quickly heads towards his mother's unconscious body then he tries to wake her up by shaking her. "Mom..."

Suddenly Regina wakes up and sees Henry who looked like he was about to cry. "Oh, Henry it's okay." She sits up then goes to hug him.

Henry clings to his mother by wrapping his arms around her. "Are we ever going get out of here?"

Regina rubs his back soothing him. "We will I promise." Regina thinks this was one of the reasons why she wants to keep Henry out of danger to keep him from being traumatized it angers her that her other half is ruining her plans and she'll do whatever it takes to stop her.

 **Granny's Diner**

Emma is at a table eating lunch by herself since Graham had to do some patrolling around town meanwhile Archie Hopper approaches her. "Good afternoon, Emma."

"Archie, if this is about Henry you need to talk to Regina, not me."

"Oh, I'm not here for Henry I just want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"You seem a little down lately."

Emma scoffs. "I'm not in the mood for a pep talk."

"I'm sure there's something because you seem agitated."

Emma thinks for a moment. "Alright fine I'm planning on leaving...And I don't know how to tell Graham."

Archie sits down across from her. "Oh, I see is there a reason why you are leaving."

Emma shrugs. "I never planned on staying this long I was only here to help Henry to make sure he's doing okay then there's Graham who has been a great boyfriend... I feel suffocated if I stay here any longer."

"Why is that Emma?"

"I don't know it seems like everywhere I turn someone needs my help or expects me to be some kind of hero."

"And you don't want that?"

"No."

"Well, Henry sees you as a hero."

Emma laughs in disbelief. "Half of the time he thinks I'm a villain who's going to take him away from his mother."

"Does that upset you?"

"No, I would've been the same way if I was in his shoes… Look, I have no intention of taking him away his best chance is with Regina."

Archie seems to understand. "What about Graham? Are you going to leave him after having a great relationship with him."

Emma pauses for a moment. "I don't know."

 **Graham's Apartment**

Both Graham and Emma enter the apartment, for a moment there's nothing but silence until Graham is the first to speak. "Emma, you've been quiet lately is everything alright?"

Emma bites her bottom lip. "Um, we need to talk."

"What's going on?"

"I'm leaving."

Graham seems confused. "Excuse me?"

Emma sighs. "I'm going back to boston tonight."

"Why?"

"I can't stay here any longer."

"Emma...Why are you doing this? Did I do something to upset you."

"No of course not... Graham, I still care about you."

Graham scoffs. "If you care about me then why are you leaving?"

"Because I want too...I was hoping you would come with me."

Graham pauses for a moment thinking about Regina's warning if he ever leaves town he'll die. "I can't."

Emma stares at him. "Why not?"

Graham shrugs. "I just can't Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma becomes annoyed. "Give me a good reason why you can't come with me."

Graham sighs as he rubs his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Graham thinks for a moment. "I'll die if I leave town."

Emma laughs in disbelief. "You're joking right?" Graham gives her a serious look. "Are you serious?"

"Emma, everything that Henry has told you about the fairytales, the curse it's all real."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emma said as she quickly gets up then is about to leave but Graham stops her.

"Emma wait!"

"No, this is why I'm leaving you people are crazy if you think I'm going to believe in this fairytale crap!" Emma said in an angry tone as she heads out the door.

 **Regina's Vault**

Meanwhile, Regina had finished making another potion then she heads towards the entrance and throws the vial making the protection spell disappear.

Regina smiles. "It worked!"

"Are you sure?" Henry said as he approaches her.

"Yes, remember last time it disappeared then reappeared so this time it just disappeared plus it should work since I used a drop of my blood."

"So we can leave to warn Emma!" Henry said as he's about to head out Regina stops him.

"Henry, Wait."

Henry stares at her. "What?."

Regina bends down to his eye level. "I need to stay here just in case she comes back."

Henry's eyes widen. "Mom? No, she's the evil queen she'll hurt you."

Regina chuckles. "Henry I was once her... She's not going to hurt me."

"But?"

"Don't worry I have a plan in the meantime you need to go warn Graham, okay." Henry seems to agree with her. "Now hurry."

Henry nods then heads out a few minutes later Regina is pacing back and forth pretending to be upset. "Queenie! I know you can hear me get your ass down here right now!."

Dark Regina appears glaring at Regina. "Excuse me?"

"It's Henry, he running a high fever you need to heal him now!"

Dark Regina's eyes widen in fear as she quickly heads toward a small form cover in blankets. "What Happened!"

Regina slowly approaches her. "I don't know he was crying in pain there was nothing I could do since you trapped us in here!"

"Alright! Calm down I'll heal him then I'm taking him back to the mansion."

As Dark Regina is about to uncover the blankets, Regina uses the opportunity to hit her with a blunt object knocking the evil queen out cold.

 **Graham's Apartment**

Graham is sitting on the couch watching some tv suddenly someone is knocking on the door, so he gets up to answer it.

Graham opens the door to reveal Henry. "Henry! What are you doing here?"

Henry tries to catch his breath since he had been running. " You need to save Emma she's in danger."

"Emma's fine I just talked to her about an hour ago...Henry, are you alright?"

Henry shakes his head. "No, the evil queen is back she's going to kill Emma we have to warn her."

Graham seems confused. "Henry, what has gotten into you, your mom is not the evil queen anymore."

"No it's not my mom it's a darker version of her...It's hard to explain we need to find Emma now!"

"Even if she is in danger she's not going to believe us."

"We have to try."

 **Mary Margaret Blanchard's Apartment**

Emma comes down the stairs as she hears a knock on the door, so she opens it to reveal both Graham and Henry.

Emma seems surprised to see them. "Graham. Henry. What's going on?"

Graham is the first to speak. "Emma, we need talk."

"No, we don't." She stares at Henry. "Kid, why are you here I thought your mother said you were sick."

Henry shakes his head. "No, that wasn't my mom you were talking to it was the evil queen."

"Henry! Your mother is not evil...How can you say that?"

Henry stares at her as it is hard to explain that he now has two mothers and one of them is evil. "No not my mom there's is another version of her and she's evil."

Emma doesn't seem to believe him. "That doesn't make any since."

Graham steps in. "Emma he's telling the truth."

Emma glares at him. "Are you seriously believing this fairytale crap."

Suddenly Henry glares at her. "You don't believe me, do you."

Emma bends down to Henry's eye level as she tries to touch him he quickly backs away from her. "Henry, please this isn't a story it's real life you can't believe in curses."

"Fine, my mom and I will break the curse we don't need you!" Henry said as he runs out the door.

"HENRY!" She's about to run after him Graham stops her by grabbing her arm. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

"Emma! Stop! You need to hear me out, please." Emma pushes him away from her. "No, Graham I don't want to hear it!"

Graham looks around trying to figure out what to do until he sees a Tupperware on the countertop, so he goes to investigate it. "Where did you get this."

"Why do you care."

"Emma, please tell me and I'll leave I promise."

"Whatever. It's an apple turnover Regina gave to me earlier when I told her I was leaving."

Graham thinks for a moment as he remembers that Regina hates apples because it was a reminder of her dark past then wonders if the evil version is trying to poison Emma.

Emma watches Graham who opens the Tupperware and takes out the pastry. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to prove to you that the curse is real if not I'll leave you alone and you'll never have to see us again."

"Seriously!" Emma said in annoyance as she watches Graham take a bite of the turnover at first nothing happens. "See nothing happened now leave." Suddenly Graham collapses. "Graham?" She rushes towards his unconscious body then tries to shake him. "GRAHAM!" He's not responding, so she starts to panic.


	18. Believe

**Storybrooke General Hospital**

Graham is being rushed into the ICU on a stretcher while Emma is by his side. "Graham please don't do this to me. Come on, wake up!"

A nurse tries to pull Emma away. "Ma'am, you need to…"

"No! I'm not going anywhere."

"There's no pupil response. What happened, did he fall? Hit his head?" Dr. Whale said as he examines Graham.

Emma shows him the apple turnover. "He ate this. I think it's poisoned."

"His airway's clear. Did he vomit? Any convulsions or disorientation?"

"He took a bite of this and then he just collapsed! So run the tests for arsenic or bleach or Drano or whatever could have done this to him!"

"He is showing no symptoms that would suggest neurotoxins. So whatever's going on." Dr. Whale said as he takes the turnover from her." This is not the culprit!"

"Well, what else could it be?!"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to find out."

"He's gonna be okay though, right?"

"Right now we just need to stabilize him because he's slipping away."

 **Regina's Vault**

Regina is pacing back and forth then she sees Dark Regina waking up. "That was a low move using Henry against me." Dark Regina said as she is trying to move then realizes she is tied up.

"Oh shut up...You are lucky I don't have my magic otherwise I would send your ass back to the enchanted forest in a second!"

Dark Regina scoffs. "Oh really." She tries to use her magic. "What?"

"While you were unconscious I had managed to slip an enchanted bracelet on you."

"I guess I underestimated you." Dark Regina said as she rolled her eyes.

"Exactly, before you caught me off guard... I had prepared myself in case something like this happened. Just never thought it would be you since I had thought we would remerge once the timeline reset."

"Well, I'm here now...So what are you going to do about it!"

Regina pauses for a moment she then hears Henry calling her so, she turns to see him heading straight towards her. "Oh, Henry you're okay." Feeling relieved that he didn't get poisoned this time around.

"Mom, I'm sorry I tried she didn't want to believe."

"It's okay buddy we'll figure it out, I promise." Suddenly her phone rings and she answers it. "Hello."

"We need to talk!" Emma said through the phone in an angry tone.

"Emma. Is everything okay?" Regina said as she tries to figure out why Emma sounds like she is pissed off.

"Are you freaking kidding me! Graham is in the hospital because of you!"

Regina gives Dark Regina a look. "What happened?"

"Don't play dumb Regina! That apple turnover you gave me he ate it!"

"Emma, that wasn't me."

Emma scoffs. "Let me guess... You have an evil twin running around."

"Look, meet me in front of Mr. Gold's Pawn shop in ten minutes I'll explain everything."

"Why should I trust you! Maybe I should just take Henry away from all this craziness...Away from you!"

Regina stares at Henry who looks frightened since he had just heard the whole conversation and it makes her angry. "Don't you dare put Henry into this. You may have given birth to him, but he's my son in case you have forgotten you aren't even supposed to be anywhere near him I have the papers to prove it."

For a moment there is silence then Emma finally speaks. "Whatever. You have ten minutes if you aren't there then there's going to be hell to pay."

Regina hangs up the phone then she stares at Henry who still looks frightened. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, sweetheart."

"Mom, I don't want to see Emma ever again."

"No, don't say that...She cares about you."

"I don't care! She threatened you!"

"Henry! That's enough you should know better than that she didn't mean what she said." Henry doesn't say anything then Regina gently grabs his chin and stares at him. "Sweetheart, everything is going to be okay I promise."

They hug each other meanwhile Dark Regina watches as she starts to feel jealous that Regina gets to raise Henry again. "I hate to break up this moment but what exactly do you plan to do."

Regina breaks the hug then glares at Dark Regina. "I'm not going to do anything you are."

"Excuse me?"

"You are going to help Emma break this curse."

"And if I don't."

Suddenly Henry tugs on Regina's shirt to get her attention. "Mom! You can't let her go free she's the Evil Queen she'll kill Emma and the curse will never break."

Regina notices the hurt look in Dark Regina's eyes. "She won't because even the darkest of souls still have the light in them."

 **Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop**

Regina drives in front of the shop meanwhile Dark Regina and Henry are with her. "I still don't understand why you are dragging me into this I rather stay tied up in the vault then help the savior save her precious boyfriend." Dark Regina said in annoyance.

Regina rolls her. "Stop whining and whether you like it or not you will help Emma break this curse."

Meanwhile, Emma arrives and exits the car then becomes shocked as she sees the two identical women approaching her. "What the hell."

"Emma, this is my darker half she's was the one who impersonated me and poisoned Graham."

Emma scoffs. "You expect me to believe that."

Regina suddenly pushes Dark Regina towards Emma giving her a hint to speak up. "It's true I wanted to poison you because you're the spawn of Snow White."

Regina glares at her. "Really!"

Dark Regina shrugs. "You said to tell her the truth."

Regina feels like she wants to strangle her. "I said to be discreet not go all out!"

"I'm out of here." Emma said as she is about to head back to her car Regina stops her.

"Emma wait!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

Regina becomes frustrated. "EMMA SWAN STOP BEING A STUBBORN PAIN IN THE ASS AND LISTEN! " She notices the savior giving her a death glare and ignores it. "Look, everything in Henry's book is real, the fairy tales, the curse, you have to believe Emma, please." She hands her the storybook. "Don't be afraid."

It becomes quiet for a moment Emma finally takes the book suddenly the book glows by giving her a glimpse of the past as she sees her mother crying, sees her father taking her baby self to the wardrobe and Henry telling her that she's the savior.

Emma's eyes widen as she finally sees the truth then she stares at Regina. "So it's all true."

Regina nods. "Yes."

Emma is still trying to process on all of it then she thinks about Graham. "Graham, is there a way to save him?"

Regina nods. "But she is going to help you." Regina said as she points towards Dark Regina.

"Wait! You're going to leave me with the woman who tried to kill me!"

"Emma, I would help you but I can't I need to be prepared to protect Henry."

"Why? What's going to happen once this curse breaks."

"Let's just say people aren't going to be very happy with me."

 **Storybrooke General Hospital**

Later, Regina is standing near Graham's bed just staring at him it gives her a flashback to when Henry was the one lying on the hospital bed slowly dying from the poison. Suddenly she snaps back to reality by Henry who is trying to get her attention.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Regina smiles. "Yeah, I just hope Graham wakes up once Emma breaks this curse."

Henry nods. "Me too."

"Well, let's get going we need to be prepared just in case."

 **Storybrook Public Library**

Meanwhile, Emma paces briefly as she watches Dark Regina unlocking the door. "What is this place?"

"Would you like a tour, or shall we just get to it?"

"Lead the way."

Dark Regina lifts a wall revealing an elevator. "Get in."

"After you."

"It's a two-man job I have to stay up here to lower you down."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter, Miss Swan."

"This battle I'm supposed to fight who is it? What is down there?"

"An old friend."

"Then why don't you go talk to them?"

"Because her punishment here was different than everyone else's and she doesn't want to hear from me."

"Okay, I will go down there. But let's be clear about something the only reason you're not dead is that I need your help to save Graham. If he dies so do you."

"Well then let's get on with it."

A few minutes later, Emma exits into the mining tunnel then she briefly examines Snow White's coffin Maleficent suddenly wakes up and roars as Emma faces her.

Emma stares at the sword. "To hell with this." She drops it and takes out her gun, shooting at the dragon, which shoots flames at her as she is behind a rock formation. Again she tries to shooting Maleficent and realizes it doesn't work she grabs the sword then throws it into the dragon, destroying her, leaving behind an egg.

 **Storybrooke General Hospital**

After defeating Maleficent Emma had been tricked by Mr. Gold and at first, she was going to run after him then the hospital had called meanwhile Dark Regina had decided to head back to the mansion

Emma enters the ICU as a nurse turns off a machine and removes a breathing mask from Graham's face.

Dr. Whale approaches her. "I'm sorry we've tried everything."

Emma starts to cry. "I'm so sorry Graham I love you." She kisses him on the lips suddenly a blast of magic radiates out.

Graham gasps for air and wakes up then he stares at Emma smiling. "I love you, too."

Emma smiles then notices the hospital staff looking confused. "What's going on?"

"Looks like you broke the curse."

A woman approaches the couple. "That was true love's kiss."

Emma stares at her with a confused look. "No offense but who the hell are you."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Mother Superior also known as the blue fairy I just want to thank you for saving us."

Emma doesn't say anything then she turns to Graham and they both embrace each other.

 **Mills Residence**

Living Area. Regina is packing her suitcase suddenly she hears knocking at the door, so she goes to open it to reveal Dark Regina who quickly runs in.

"Hey!" Regina said as she shuts the door. "What the hell do you think you are doing."

"What does it look like in a few minutes, there's going to be an angry mob coming for us."

"Wait? Emma broke the curse."

"Yes with true love's kiss now take this bracelet off so I can use my magic to protect us."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me you're not going to hurt those people."

Dark Regina glares at her. "Are you serious right now!" She looks around then notices some suitcases. "You're running away."

Regina rolls her eyes. "I'm not running away just gonna take Henry out of Storybrooke until everything calms down."

Dark Regina scoffs. "So this was your plan all along, help Emma break the curse then take Henry and disappear I guess some things never change."

Regina becomes irritated. "It's for precaution...I don't want to leave but I will if things don't go well."

"And Henry's okay with this."

"Yes, I told him what's going to happen he is willing to go with me...He's not the Henry you know anymore."

"He still sees me as the Evil Queen."

"Well, that's your fault." Suddenly Regina hears Henry yelling for her then she looks at Dark Regina. "Stay here."

Henry's Room. Regina enters to see Henry who's staring out the window. "Henry? What is it?" Regina said as she knows Gold had released magic into this world. Regina approaches Henry and looks out the window as a huge cloud of purple smoke engulfs the town.

Henry stares at his mother. "What is it."

"Magic, it's back."


	19. The Curse Is Broken

Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan are standing in the middle of the main street they had just regained their memories.

"What's happening?" Mary Margaret said.

"Let's find out!" David said as they start walking down the street holding hands then they encounter Ruby and Granny, their memories also regained.

"Snow?" Ruby said as the two women embrace each other meanwhile David hugs Granny then the counterparts of the Seven Dwarves approach.

"Your Highness?" Mary Margaret smiles at the dwarves; they bow and share a group hug. "The curse, it's broken?" Leroy said.

"It would appear so." David said.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby said.

"Now? Now I find my daughter." Mary Margaret said.

"So it's true."

Mary Margaret and David turn to see Emma who had been watching them the whole time and Graham is with her.

Mary Margaret apprehensively goes and touches Emma's face then hugs her with tears forming in her eyes. "You found us." David goes to hug Emma as well.

Leroy approaches them. "Your Majesty."

"Yes, Leroy." Mary Margaret said as she's still hugging Emma who is starting to get uncomfortable.

"Why are we still here?"

"That, my friend, is an excellent question." David said.

 **Mills Residence**

Dark Regina is looking through the window as she sees a form of angry mob approaching the mansion. "They're coming." Turns to Regina who is pacing back and forth. "Now is a good time to let me use my magic."

"No, you are not using magic it can only cause more problems."

"So you going to let them burn down this house with us in it!"

"Knowing Emma she won't let it happen."

"And you think she's going to help us this time?"

"If it concerns Henry then yes."

Suddenly there's a loud banging at the door it's Dr. Whale who's yelling for Regina to come out or else they'll force themselves in.

Dark Regina smirks as she heads for the door then Regina grabs her arm to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"Just going to have a little fun."

"And what exactly are you gonna do throw invisible fireballs!"

As Dark Regina yanks her arm away from Regina, she heads for the door and opens it. "Can I help you?"

Dr. Whale glares at her. "That smirk isn't gonna last forever, Regina. You took everything from us. And now…"

"What? Now you're gonna kill me?"

"Eventually. But first, you need to suffer." Dr. Whale said as he is about to grab her Graham suddenly appears and grabs him by the collar.

"I don't think so." Graham said as he shoves Dr. Whale away from Dark Regina.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Regina must pay for what she did." Dr. Whale said.

Emma approaches next to Graham. "Unless you want to be arrested I back off if I were you."

Dr. Whale scoffs. "Why should I listen to you?"

Emma gives him a look. "Because you're in my world and no one is going to kill anyone regardless of who they are."

Dr. Whale backs away then David and Mary Margaret approach them. "Emma...We still need to figure out what to do with her she is still dangerous." David said.

"Just give me a minute." Emma said then turns to Dark Regina who had been standing near the doorway watching them. "You! Where's Regina?"

David and Margaret become confused after hearing Emma ask for Regina when she's standing right there then suddenly their eyes widen in shock as they see Regina appear next to Dark Regina.

The townspeople start to freak out as they see two Regina's' then Leroy shouts. "THERE'S TWO OF THEM? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Suddenly the whole crowd starts to flee the scene leaving only David, Margaret, Graham and Emma along with the two Regina's'.

Regina rolls her eyes after watching the crowd disappear then realizes she is going to have to explain Dark Regina's existence. "Hey, Emma."

"Are you okay?" Emma said.

"Yea, just trying to survive." Regina said in a sarcastic tone.

Dark Regina rolls her eyes. "I think I'm going to puke."

Emma glares at her "Just be lucky I saved your ass."

Dark Regina is about to say something then David interrupts. "Hold on! I don't know what the hell is going on but why is there two of you because the last time I checked the Evil Queen doesn't have a twin."

Regina stares at him. "Years ago I split myself in half."

"Why?" Mary Margaret said with curiosity in her voice.

"Because I'm tired of fighting the darkness, tired of wasting my life trying to kill you I just want to start over so, I created an ancient potion to rid of the Evil Queen."

David glares at her. "You expect us to believe that… For all, we know you could be using her as a decoy for one of your evil plans."

Regina is attempted to roll her eyes hating the fact that she has to deal with David's arrogance again.

"It's true, Regina has done nothing but good since I've arrived here." Emma said.

"But Emma you don't know her as we do, she's evil." Mary Margaret said.

"Seriously! Did you suddenly forget that she helped us to prove you were innocent while being framed for Kathryn's murder?"

Graham steps in. "Emma's right Regina has changed it's her darker version that we need to worry about."

Mary Margaret was about to say something but David interrupts her. "It doesn't matter both of them need to be punished!"

"NO!" Suddenly the adults see Henry wrap his arms around Regina's waist and he glares at them. "You're not going to hurt my mom!"

Regina quickly bends down to his level. "Henry, I told you to stay upstairs."

"You didn't come back, so I got scared." Henry said as he clings to her not wanting to let go.

Emma watches Regina trying to calm Henry it hurts her to see him like this then she slowly approaches them. "Henry...Nobody is going to hurt your mom, I promise."

"Emma…" Mary Margaret said as she tries to get closer suddenly Emma quickly stops her.

"No, Regina is not going to be locked up and that's final!"

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Department**

Emma and Mary Margaret are present as David locks up Dark Regina who has been silent the whole time.

David stares at Emma for a moment. "Emma we need to talk about…"

Emma becomes annoyed. "No, we don't I already made up my mind."

Mary Margaret steps in. "Emma? Regina is a good manipulator you shouldn't trust her plus she has your…"

Emma glares at her. "Let's be clear on this Henry is not my son and I never wanted him in the first place."

Mary Margaret stares at her sadly. "Emma you don't mean that he is your flesh and blood… He should be with us his real family it seems like Regina is corrupting him, turning him against us, we need to go get him."

"Are you freaking blind! Did you not just see a scared little boy begging us not to hurt his mother!" David and Mary Margaret become silent for a moment. "You know what for now on Henry is off limits and if you dare go anywhere near him there is going to be hell to pay!" Emma said as she storms off.

Later, Dark Regina is alone in her cell trying to get the enchanted bracelet off her wrist which doesn't seem to budge then suddenly she sees Rumple enter the station and approaches her. "What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to see for myself that Regina has successfully separated herself from the darkness."

Dark Regina rolls her eyes. "Well, take a picture it'll last longer."

Rumple scoffs as he goes to unlock the cell door and approaches Dark Regina who backs away.

"What are you doing?"

"I made a promise to someone that I won't kill. And since I can't go anywhere near Regina, I might as well get rid of you."

Dark Regina becomes alert as she realizes what Rumple is planning to do. "Wait? I didn't do anything to you."

"Of course you did dearie, Regina may have freed Belle but for what you both have done to her is going to be a punishment that is far worse than death."

Rumple grabs Dark Regina's hand pulling it to him. He produces the amulet and presses it against her open palm.

Dark Regina eyes widen as she recognizes the amulet. "Is that…"

"Yes, dearie. The one thing no one can escape. Destiny. And I promise yours is particularly unpleasant." Dark Regina pulls back her hand and glares at him as he grins and walks away.

 **Mills Residence**

Regina heads downstairs and sees Graham guarding the front door. "Graham, you don't need to stay here, I can take care of myself."

Graham shrugs. "It's okay Regina I chose to stay here just in case someone tries to harm you."

"And Emma is okay with you staying here?"

"Yeah, she also wanted to make sure Henry is safe as well."

"Well, once I somehow get my magic back I will be able to protect him myself and return your heart like had promised."

"Of course… So what are you planning to do with your evil half?"

Regina shrugs. "I really don't know." Suddenly the house starts to shake and they hear a loud screech coming from outside. "What the hell was that!"

"I'll go check it out." Graham said as he heads outside to investigate.

Meanwhile, Regina goes to check on Henry who's wide awake. "Hey buddy, you ok." Henry nods. "What was that?"

"I have no idea."

Suddenly Graham enters the room. "Emma just called, she said some dark creature almost attack the dark queen."

Regina suddenly realizes that Rumple had released that damn wraith and decided to get his revenge on Dark Regina instead of her. "That damn imp will do anything to get what he wants."

Graham seems confused by her comment. "Regina?"

"Oh sorry, Graham...Look can you watch Henry for me while I go help Emma stop this creature because I think I know what it is."

Henry stares at his mother. "Mom, I don't want you to go...What if they're lying and it's a trap."

"Emma won't let that happen."

"You don't know that!"

Regina stares at him for a moment then she bends down and gently strokes his face. "Sweetheart, you need to understand I need to go out there to prove that I can be a hero and it's not going help if I just keep hiding."

Henry sadly stares at his feet. "I know…"

Regina stares at him for a moment. "Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise." Henry doesn't say anything then he angrily walks away.

At first, Regina felt attempted to hug him then decides not to since it would only make it worse, so she decides to let him cool off and heads out to help, Emma.

 **Storybrooke Town Hall**

Regina's office. Emma and Dark Regina are watching Regina carrying a box and she sets it on the table.

"So, how's Henry?" Emma said as she watches Regina take Jefferson's hat out of the box.

"He's upset with me right now."

Dark Regina seems surprised by this. "Wow, what did you do to piss him off?"

"He's pissed because I had to leave him to go save you!"

"And that's my fault?" Regina doesn't say anything. "Great, always blaming the Evil Queen, that's what you always do best."

Regina becomes irritated and wishing she had her magic so she can use it to shut the dark queen up. "How about we just feed you to the wraith it'll solve our problems."

"You would like that, wouldn't you...You seem to forget Regina I will always be part of you whether you like it or not!"

"Hey! Can we focus on getting rid of the creature before you two start a war with each other."

A few minutes later, the trio enters the main hall and Regina sets the hat on the floor then tries to concentrate on using her magic.

Dark Regina approaches her. "It would be a lot faster if you let me use my magic."

"No."

"Come on Regina that thing is going to come at any moment."

Suddenly they hear a loud wailing. "Uh, guys I think it's here." Emma said.

Dark Regina becomes frustrated. "REGINA!"

Regina ignores her meanwhile David and Margaret quickly enter carrying brooms which they are using as torches.

"It's coming!" David said then suddenly the wraith arrives flying around and making loud screeches.

Emma starts to panic. "Regina!"

Regina starts to get frustrated. "It's not working!"

"David!" Mary Margaret said as she sees the wraith getting closer towards them, so David goes to battle it, Mary Margaret pours alcohol along the railing.

David quickly closes the gate of the railing and sets it alight with his torch. "Regina! Hurry!"

Dark Regina bends down next to Regina. "Regina now is the time, please let me help!"

Regina thinks for a moment then she quickly takes the bracelet off of Dark Regina's wrist. "Fine! Do it!"

As Dark Regina spins the hat, a portal starts to open suddenly the wraith knocks David, Emma, and Mary Margaret out of the way then it heads straight for Dark Regina. Meanwhile, as the wraith heads straight for both Regina's' Dark Regina suddenly moves out of the way which had caused the wraith to push Regina into the portal.

"REGINA!" Emma said as she quickly gets up off the floor and runs towards the portal then it closes.

Both David and Mary Margaret are getting up off the floor then they see Dark Regina alone and standing next to the crushed hat looking shocked.

David approaches her. "What Happened! Where's Emma and Regina."

Dark Regina stares at him. "I have no idea."

Suddenly Mary Margaret looks frightened. "Oh god, are they dead?"

Dark Regina doesn't say anything which makes David frustrated. "ARE THEY DEAD OR NOT!"

Dark Regina glares at him."I don't know!"

"I should've killed you myself!" David growls as he steps closer to her.

"Well, then, what's stopping you?" Dark Regina said as she shoves him back; magic slams him against the wall; vines from the wallpaper hold him in place just off the ground, choking him.

"DAVID!" Mary Margaret yells as she tries to stop her then suddenly Dark Regina uses her magic to slam Mary Margaret against the wall choking her as well.

"I am sick and tired of dealing with you people...Now I'm going to kill you both once and for all."

"Regina stop!"

Dark Regina turns to see Graham, Ruby, and Henry. "Henry."

Henry looks around then realizes his mother is missing. "What are you doing? Where's my mom!"

As Dark Regina walks over to him the vines releases both David and Mary Margaret, Ruby and Graham rush over to help them. "It's okay, sweetheart You're safe now."

Henry becomes scared and backs away from Dark Regina. "What did you do to my mom?"

Dark Regina feels hurt that Henry only wants Regina not her. "She's gone along with Emma they fell through a portal... Henry, I'm sorry."

Henry glares at her. "No, you're not you got rid of her so you can replace her...You are truly evil."

Dark Regina becomes upset. "No, Henry please don't say that... I care about you."

"Why? You don't even know me." Dark Regina doesn't say anything. "Just leave me alone!"

"Where will you go?"

Graham approaches them. "He's coming with me."

Dark Regina scoffs. "What makes you think you can take him?"

"Regina left him under my care, so he stays with me until both of them get back."

"And what if they don't."

Graham glares at her. "They will."

Graham grabs Henry's hand and they exit along with Ruby, David and Mary Margaret leaving Dark Regina alone.

 **Graham's Apartment**

Later, Graham walks in to see Henry sitting on the couch it looks like he's been crying because his face is red with tear stains.

"Hey it's going to be okay." Graham said as he sits next to him.

Henry stares at the ground as tears run through his face. "I want my mom…"

Graham feels bad for the young boy. "I know you do bud."

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"Of course, I've known your mother for a long time and believe me she'll do everything in her power to come back for you."

"You think so?"

"I do, Henry you are the most important thing in her life and nothing will stop her not even some portal will keep her away from you, you need to have faith in her she will come back."

Henry thinks for a moment. "Okay."

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Emma gets up from the ground she looks around trying to figure where she's at then remembers Regina falling into the portal and going after her. "Regina? Regina!"

"Right here." Regina said as she approaches Emma.

"You okay."

"No I am not!" Regina snaps making Emma jump. "Sorry."

"It's okay...Do you know where we are?"

"The enchanted forest, home of the fairy tales."

"That's just great…" Emma said feeling annoyed.


	20. Derek

**Storybrooke Sheriff Department**

Graham enters along with Henry as they head straight for Graham's office Mary Margaret enters quickly approaching them.

"We need to talk."

Graham turns to Henry. "Wait, in my office."

"What about my mom."

"I'm going to do whatever I can, I promise."

Henry goes into Graham's office then Graham turns to Mary Margaret. "You're not taking Henry."

"He's my grandson."

"According to Regina he's not."

"Regina is not his mother she has no say…"

"Look, I don't care I made a promise to Regina, he's going to be under my care until she gets back."

"You are going to listen to the woman who forced you to kill me, imprisoned, tortured and poisoned you."

"She's changed."

"Graham…"

"Please leave, I have work to do." Graham said as he enters his office then locks the door meanwhile Henry is sitting on a chair near Graham's desk.

"I'm not going with them." Henry said with an angry tone in his voice.

Graham goes to sit on the other side of his desk. "You don't have to I made a promise to your mom... I tend to keep it."

"So, what do you plan to do."

"Honestly I don't know where to start I was thinking maybe talking to Dark Regina into helping us."

"Why? She's evil."

Graham thinks for a moment. "I thought your mom taught you about not everything is black or white."

"She did then she said it depends on the person who wants to redeem themselves."

"Exactly and I believe Dark Regina as a bit of good in her."

Henry stares at Graham with disbelief. "How? She made my mom and Emma disappear then she tried to kill the Charmings yesterday."

"Because I saw it in her eyes when she saw you."

 **Mills Residence**

There is pounding on the door Dark Regina goes to open it revealing to be Graham who walks in carrying the remains of Jefferson's hat. "Tell me about this is?"

Dark Regina seems surprised to see him since she was expecting Charming to burst through the door like last time. "You must be very brave coming here especially without any backup."

"You should know me by now I work alone...Now tell me about this hat where did you get it?"

"I've long since forgotten...You know what? Maybe you should be less concerned with hats and more concerned with taking care of my son."

"He's not your son."

Dark Regina glares at him. "As long as Regina is gone he's mine."

"You didn't raise him."

"It doesn't matter, Regina and I may have split but I am much of his mother than she is."

"Well, you are not going anywhere near him."

"Then I'll just have to kill you." Dark Regina said as she forms a fireball.

"You're not going to kill me."

Dark Regina Scoffs. "What makes you think I won't."

"Because yesterday you could have easily killed Snow White and Charming then something stopped you why?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is when it comes to Henry because the way you looked at him wasn't the look of the Evil Queen..."

"What is your point."

Graham steps towards her. "My point is that I am willing to give you a chance… Help me bring Regina and Emma back."

"And what if I don't."

Graham glares at her. "Then you'll spend the rest of your days alone in a cell."

Dark Regina thinks for a moment and makes the fireball disappear. "I don't know how to bring them back magic is difficult to control in this world."

Graham scoffs in disbelief. "Yea right, you expect me to believe that after seeing what you can do."

"I'm only able to use half of my power... It's going to take time for me to come into full power."

"So we're screwed."

 **The Enchanted Forest**

"Tell me again why we're walking through the forest again?" Emma whined as they have been walking all day and her feet started to hurt.

Regina sighs as she is getting annoyed by Emma's whining. "I told you it's safer to walk through the woods than on the road that way we don't run into trouble."

"Where we heading."

"To my castle hopefully we'll find something to take us home."

It becomes silent for a moment as they carefully walk through the woods suddenly they hear a loud roar.

Regina's eyes widen in fear as she recognizes the sound. "Emma, whatever you do don't a make a sound."

Emma stares at her with a confused look then suddenly her eyes widen in shock as she sees a tall hideous creature wobbling through the trees.

Emma whispers to Regina. "What the hell is that thing."

"It's an ogre they are ferocious beasts and very dangerous."

"So what do we do?"

"Run!" Regina said as they start running but then she trips on a branch making her fall.

"Regina!" Emma yelled as she rushes to help her up then turns to see the ogre heading straight for them, so she quickly takes out her gun and starts shooting at it.

But it doesn't have any effect on the creature, so it becomes angry and gives out a roar which knocks Emma to the ground. As the ogre is about to attack them out of nowhere someone instantly kills it by shooting arrows at its eyes.

A young stranger with dark brown hair wearing dark clothes approaches the ogre he puts his bow away and takes out his sword then quickly stabs it through the head making sure its dead.

He then walks towards Emma and Regina. "You guys alright?"

"We're fine." Emma said as she gets up then tries to help Regina who seems to be struggling. "Regina?"

Regina winces in pain as she tries to move her injured leg. "My leg...I scraped it against that damn branch."

The young stranger approaches them. "Here, let me take a look." He's about to get closer to Regina then Emma quickly stops him.

Emma gets in a protective stance and glares at the young stranger. "Hey, whoa when I meant we're fine I meant for you to get lost."

He backs away defensively. "I'm just trying to help your friend could die if that wound doesn't get fixed."

Emma scoffs in disbelief. "Yeah right, how do we know you aren't some perverted punk who try anything to get in our pants."

Regina is surprised by Emma's remark then wonders if she was like this with Mary Margaret the last time around then again she was too busy obsessing over Henry to even care. "Emma!"

Emma turns to Regina whos still sitting on the ground. "It's true all men are slimy bastards...Well except Graham."

The young stranger seems annoyed. "If I was a slimy bastard you would've been the ogre's lunch."

Emma looks about ready to punch him in the face. "Excuse me…"

Regina is starting to become irritated. "Alright, that's enough! Emma, he's right if I don't get this wound checked it could get infected even worse."

"You just going to trust this guy?"

"We don't have a choice... He did save us."

Emma thinks for a moment then sighs in frustration. "Fine!" Turns to the young stranger. "You try anything funny I'll…"

He quickly raises his hands in defense. "I won't...Look, my camp is not far from here there's food and medical supplies plus we need to hurry."

"Why?"

"Because some ogres come in packs and this one is a scout so, there's a possibility of them looking for him."

Later they arrive at the young stranger's camp then they help Regina sit on a pile of blankets meanwhile Emma looks around. "I'm gonna look around to make sure we're safe."

The young stranger scoffs. "I'm pretty sure we're safe otherwise I wouldn't bring you here."

"Just help my friend if you hurt her, there's going to be severe consequences."

"She'll be fine I promise." The young stranger said as he watches Emma take off then he goes to get his bag of medical supplies and approaches Regina who is trying to clean the wound. "Is your friend always that protective."

"That's just her personality once you get to know her she'll calm down... Hopefully."

The young stranger smiles then for a moment they stare at each other Regina seems drawn to him especially with his bright blues eyes that remind her of both Daniel and Robin.

Regina snaps out of it. "So, do you have a name."

"It's Derek, Derek Knight."

"Regina Mills."

"It's nice to meet you, Regina."

Regina seems surprised that he doesn't recognize her. "It's nice to meet you too and thanks for your help."

"No problem so, what brings you here because by the look of your clothes tells me your not from here."

"We're from a place called Storybrooke...We accidentally fell into a portal we are trying to find a way to get back home to our family." To my son, Regina thinks.

Derek finishes bandaging her leg then puts his stuff away. "You know I been trying to get out of here maybe we can help each other out I'm heading to the giant's beanstalk hopefully there's still magic beans there."

Regina thinks for a moment since she usually doesn't trust people then something about Derek tells her to trust him. "Uh, let me talk to my friend first."

Derek nods. "Sure."

 **Storybrooke Town Hall**

Graham walks in with Henry and sees a crowd of people pacing around. "Graham, what's going on?" Henry said

Graham looks around then he sees David and Mary Margaret approaching them. "Great."

"You!" David said as he glares at him. "How dare you disrespect my wife!"

Graham stares at Mary Margaret who is standing next to David. "Are you serious right now…" To David. "I didn't disrespect her I simply told her to back off that's all."

"It's doesn't matter because Henry is coming with us." David is about to grab Henry who suddenly smacks his hand away.

"No!" Henry said in an angry tone.

"Henry! Were your family you should come with us." Mary Margaret said pleading with the boy.

David approaches Henry who backs away from him. "Henry, you are confused it's going to be okay you'll be safe with us until your mom gets back.

Henry shakes his head. "No, leave me ALONE!"

Suddenly the front doors burst open revealing to be Dark Regina who grins. "My... What a nice turnout." She stares at Henry who looks frightened but not towards her. "No need for a fuss. Just came for what's mine." Suddenly she waves her hand as both she and Henry disappear in a cloud of smoke.

 **Mills Residence**

Living Area. Dark Regina and Henry appear in the middle of the living area Henry almost falls Dark Regina quickly grabs him. "Whoa, you okay."

"What was that? What did you do?"

"It was magic, see." Dark Regina said as she makes a cupcake appear then notices Henry looking a bit upset.

"Are you going to keep me here as a prisoner until I grow up."

Dark Regina stares at him sadly then bends down to his eye level. "No, I brought you back here to keep you safe from those people."

Henry stares at her in disbelief. "I don't trust you. You ruined lives. You sent my mom and Emma away."

"That was an accident."

"What you did wasn't an accident you wanted to get rid of my mom because of what she did to you…Just like you tried to do to Snow White when she didn't keep your secret about Daniel."

Dark Regina becomes shocked by Henry's knowledge about Daniel. "She told you about Daniel?"

"She told me everything."

Dark Regina thinks for a moment. "What else did she tell you?"

"It doesn't matter." Henry said as he runs upstairs to his room and slams the door.

Later, Dark Regina is sitting at the dining table staring at a photo of Regina and Henry both of them looking very happy suddenly the door bursts open making her jump then she turns to see Graham.

"Where is he!" Graham said with anger in his voice.

Dark Regina stands up and walks towards him. "In his room where he belongs."

"No, I already made it clear that he's staying with me."

Dark Regina scoffs. "Like hell, you are taking him after the stunt with the charming's earlier."

"That was a mistake I didn't mean to bring him with me there was no one I can trust to watch him."

"Which is why he stays here where I can protect him... He shouldn't be around that craziness."

"What makes you think he'll stay with you."

"He will. Once I prove that I can redeem myself...I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Regina and Emma back."

"You are?"

They turn to see Henry who stares at Dark Regina. "Are you going to help get my mom back?" Henry said with a little hopefulness in his voice then at the same time he still doesn't trust her.

Dark Regina nods then approaches him. "Yes, I want to show you that I can be good just like your mom...Will you give me a chance to prove it to you."

Henry thinks for a moment remembering what his mother had told him about how the darkest of souls can have light as well. "I guess I can give you a chance."

Dark Regina smiles. "Thank you, Henry."

Meanwhile, Graham approaches him. "Hey bud, I'm sorry for what happened earlier did you still want to come with me?"

Henry stares at Dark Regina. "It's up to you Henry I don't want to force you to stay."

Henry turns to Graham. "I wanna stay here...I miss my room."

Graham nods. "That's fine I'll be coming here every day to make sure you are okay." Henry nods as he heads back upstairs then Graham turns to Dark Regina. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I want to do what's best for Henry by getting his mother back home."

"Don't use Henry as an excuse...There's more you are not telling me so, spill it."

Dark Regina sighs. "I miss Regina."

Graham seems confused. "What?"

"I know it sounds stupid I can't explain it...I feel empty without her." Dark Regina thinks ever since they had split she felt an emptiness like she had lost a limb. And she knows both her and Regina have a connection with each other they are just too stubborn to admit it.

"Hang on a sec? You tried to get rid of Regina now you want her back that doesn't make any sense."

"I never wanted to get rid of her I was angry for what she did now I understand why? I'm tired of being a villain I want a life, a family, a second chance." Dark Regina said as she tries to fight the tears because she doesn't want to show her vulnerable side.

Graham stares at her for a moment. "You do know it's going to be hard especially since nobody trusts you."

Dark Regina shrugs. "I'll deal with it."

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Emma, Regina, and Derek are walking down the road each carrying a bag of supplies meanwhile Emma whispers to Regina. "Are you sure we should trust him?"

"Yes, I don't know how to explain it... Something about him makes me want to trust him."

Emma gives her a curious look. "Do you like him?"

Regina almost loses her balance then Emma quickly helps her from falling. "...I don't know." Regina thinks ever since she met Derek she started to feel a strong attraction towards him and it confuses her since she thought Robin was her true love.

Suddenly Derek stops and looks around. "I think we got company!" He takes out his sword while Emma and Regina are standing next to him. A small group of people with swords surround them a woman with dark hair and wearing armor approaches them.

"I'd drop your weapon if I were you." The woman said glaring at them.

"We're just passing by we don't want any trouble." Derek said.

"You expect me to believe to that." Her eyes widen as she sees Regina. "The Evil Queen!" She is about charge towards Regina then Derek quickly clashes his sword against hers. "Get out of my way!"

"You'll have to go through me first." Derek said.

"Why are you protecting her she's evil."

Emma steps in. "She's not evil."

"Who the hell are you!" The woman said as she still has her sword against Derek's.

"I'm the savior...Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma said.

The woman scoffs in disbelief then as she snaps her fingers her group draws their swords towards the trio. "Whatever, if I can't kill her then we'll just have to imprison all three of you."

Later, Regina, Derek and Emma are thrown into a pit then Emma yells in frustration."Seriously! You guys can't keep us here forever."

Regina gets up from the ground. "Don't waste your breath Emma they don't care."

Derek walks next to them. "Uh, guys I think someone's here."

They look around then notices someone approaching from the shadows it's an older woman wearing dirty rags. "Hello, Regina."

Regina glares at the woman recognizing her and feeling mixed emotions. "Hello, mother."


	21. Trust Me

**The Enchanted Forest. The Pit**

Regina stares her mother as she is feeling a mixture of sadness and anger. She thinks about helping her mother redeem herself and maybe save her from death then again it's going to be hard since this woman in front her is the power-hungry version, not the one who had been forgiven and moved on to the afterlife.

"Oh, Regina I've missed you so much." Cora said as she steps closer to Regina who slowly backs away.

"I thought you were dead?" Regina said as she remembers hiring Hook to kill her then finds out later the pirate decided to help the older woman instead.

"You can't get rid of me my darling I'll always be by your side."

Regina feels a bit disgusted realizing how Henry must have felt about her in the original timeline when he ran away to find Emma.

Emma steps in staring at Regina. "Wait? You tried to kill your mother."

Regina realizes that she had forgotten about Emma and Derek. "Uh, it's a long story I was very angry with her at the time…" Stares at Derek for a moment. "Anyways we need to figure out how to get out of here."

"Well, I looked around there's no way out unless we convince these knuckleheads to let us go." Derek said as he stands next to both Regina and Emma

"Maybe I can help." Cora said as she waves her hand making her and Regina disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

Emma's eyes widen in fear. "REGINA!"

Derek looks around. "Where'd the hell did they go?"

"I don't know...I have a bad feeling about this."

Meanwhile, Graham and Henry are heading towards the bus stop. "Do I have to go to school?" Henry said as he stops walking.

"Henry, we have been through this already you need to be at school while I work that way I know you'll be safe."

"I'm not safe anywhere...Why can't I stay and help?"

"You can't... Your mom will never forgive me if something happens to you."

Henry thinks for a moment. "Okay."

Graham smiles then ruffles Henry's hair. "Good boy."

The school bus arrives while Graham leaves, Henry pretends to go in then turns to make sure Graham isn't looking he then runs off to another direction.

 **The Enchanted Forest. Snow White's Castle**

Cora and Regina appear in the middle of a room, Regina looks around recognizing the area then she glares at her mother.

"What did you do!"

"I saved you from those commoners…"

"No, they imprisoned my friends please take us back to save them."

Cora scoffs. "Friends? Those people aren't your friends Regina we only have each other."

"You can't do this."

"Regina, please hear me out I want us to start over, I want to be the mother you truly deserve."

Regina stares at her in disbelief knowing full well the older woman is pretty much lying through her teeth. "If you want us to start over then help me save my friends, help us get back home."

"Why do you care so much about these people."

Regina thinks for a moment as she doesn't want to explain about her connection to Emma which is Henry then there's Derek. "I just do."

"Well forget about them because I have plans just for the two of us."

 **The Enchanted Forest. The Pit**

Emma is sitting on floor thinking while Derek is pacing around trying to figure out how to escape out of this imprisonment.

Suddenly a rope drops down from the opening a soldier climbs down to face both Derek and Emma then realizes Cora and Regina are missing. "Where's the other two."

Emma shrugs. "They just disappeared."

"I must warn Mulan." The soldier said as he is about to climb Derek quickly hits him with a rock knocking him out unconscious.

"Let's go." Derek said as they both climb up to the surface then they head to a nearby table to grab their belongings.

Emma looks around noticing the camp is empty. "Uh, where is everybody?"

Derek grabs his sword then puts in the sheath. "Who cares, we need to go find Regina."

"We don't know where to start she could be anywhere."

"There's an abandoned castle just a few miles from here I have a feeling she might be there."

"How would you know?"

Derek takes a blood red amulet attached to a gold chain out from his pocket to show Emma. "With this."

"What the hell is that?"

"A special amulet that was given to me by an old friend, it alerts me when a magic user is nearby...It also protects me from magical attacks."

 **Storybrooke Town Hall**

Dark Regina is sitting at Regina's desk looking through some spell books meanwhile David and Mary Margaret enter.

"We need to talk!" David said approaching the desk with a sword in his hand while Mary Margaret is by his side.

Dark Regina rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath even though she's over wanting revenge against Snow and Charming she hated for the fact that she has to deal with them again. "What do you want?"

"We want you out of this town immediately!" David said as he is about ready to strike in case she tries to attack.

Dark Regina scoffs. "Seriously? You, idiots, think I'm going to get up and leave...Your sadly mistaken."

Mary Margaret steps in. "We are giving you a chance Regina to walk away and never return."

Dark Regina rolls her eyes and wonders if she can put a sleeping curse them just like she did in the original timeline. "I'm trying to get your daughter and Regina back."

David shakes his head. "No, we have blue working on it, we don't need your dark magic."

Suddenly the office phone rings then Dark Regina goes to answer it. "Yes. What do you mean he's not there…"

David walks closer to her. "We're not done talking Regina!"

Dark Regina sighs in frustration. "Go away!" She waves her hand making both David and Mary Margaret disappear. "Oh, no not you...I was trying to get rid of some pests anyways I'll have Sheriff Graham help me look for him thanks."

 **Regina's Vault**

Henry enters then starts to look around until he hears a hissing sound so, he follows the noise which leads him towards a box. As he goes to open it, two Agrabah Vipers springs out of the box making Henry jump backward to the ground as the Vipers are about to attack, Dark Regina appears then throws a fireball which kills the Vipers.

Dark Regina quickly approaches him. "Henry! You okay."

Henry stares at her with a confused look. "I think so, how'd you know I was here?"

"I had a feeling you be here… Henry what were you thinking you could have gotten hurt or worse."

"I just want my mom back."

"I know, I'm trying my best to find a way it's just magic is difficult in this world."

"This should've never happened I wished we never broke the stupid curse I hate being here without her!" Henry said in an angry tone then tears start forming in his hazel colored eyes.

Dark Regina feels her heartbreaking seeing him like this since it was partially her fault in the first place. "Hey, it's going to be okay I promise...You can trust me, Henry." She takes out her hand at first Henry seems hesitant then finally he takes it. "Come, on I'll take you home."

 **The Enchanted Forest. Snow White's Castle**

Regina is sitting on the floor staring at a piece of wood attempting to light it on fire. "Come on." Nothing seems to happen which makes her frustrated. So she takes a deep breath and starts to think about Henry suddenly the wood bursts into flames then Regina gets up and forms a fireball on the palm of her hand.

"Seems like you have you magic back."

Regina makes the fire disappear then turns to see Cora who had been watching her the whole time. "What do you want?"

"Like I've said before I want us to be together now that you have your magic back we can use it to recharge this wardrobe." She points towards the old wardrobe that had sent Emma to the land without magic when she was a baby.

Regina studies the old wardrobe then stares at her mother. "We can't this wardrobe was created by good magic it's no use for us." Regina thinks about the fact that she has good magic which she doesn't plan on telling her mother.

"Then I guess we'll just have to find a way."

Regina thinks as she's been playing on her mother's best interest at the same time trying to find a way to save her friends. "Maybe we should find someone like the Savior."

"Excuse me?"

"The Savior who happens to be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, she was with me when we were in the pit."

Cora scoffs. "Are you telling me that you are friends with the spawn of your enemies? I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet."

"I've changed and so can you."

Cora smiles. "I've changed you just don't want to see it."

Regina stares at her in disbelief. "Then prove it...Tell me why are you so desperate to leave."

Cora pauses for a moment. "That's my business."

"Then you haven't changed."

Cora glares at her. "I don't like that tone you are giving me."

"What are you going to do? Torture me until I beg for you to stop... I'm not afraid of you."

Cora smirks. "We'll see about that!" As she is about to use her magic, Regina quickly stops her by telekinetically throwing her across the room knocking the older woman unconscious."

"I'm sorry mother but I can't let you hurt the people that I care about." Suddenly she hears someone trying to enter the room, so, she forms a fireball in case of an attack.

Emma and Derek enter to see Regina in a defensive stance with a fireball in her hand and an unconscious Cora lying on the floor.

Regina quickly makes the fireball disappear. " Emma. Derek. How did you two escape?"

"Well, Derek knocked a soldier out cold then the camp was empty for some reason." Emma said as she walks near Regina

"Cora must have done something." Regina said hoping no one had got hurt.

Derek stares at Cora then to Regina. "What happened here?"

Regina stares at him. "She threatened me I knocked her out it's a long story...We better get out of here before she wakes."

Later the trio are walking through the forest they are stopped by Mulan and a woman who looks frightened.

"Stop right there!" Mulan said pointing her sword towards them.

Derek steps towards her. "What is your problem!"

Mulan glares at him. "My problem! My men have fallen into a trap which I believe the Evil Queen had something to do it!"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Seriously, she hasn't done nothing it's her mother you should be worried about!"

Regina steps in. "She's right my mother must of set a trap for you."

"Why should I believe you!" Mulan said in an angry tone.

"You don't I'm just trying to get home to my son who's all alone…" Her voice starts to break. "Probably scared because I'm not there." Regina tries to hold back her tears since she misses Henry then wonders what he's doing or who he's with and it scares her.

Emma stares at Regina feeling concerned for her friend also worried about Henry as well then she turns to Mulan. "Look, whatever Regina had done in the past is over, she's changed I've seen it, long ago I gave up my son to give him his best chance. A few months ago his adoptive mother who happens to be Regina came to me for help in breaking her curse. Now tell me, would an evil queen do that, she could have hurt or neglected my son or worse kill me which she didn't.

Mulan pauses for a moment she stares at her friend who doesn't say anything then turns to Emma. "I...Don't know what to say?"

"You can trust us…" Emma said both Derek and Regina nod in agreement.

Mulan turns to her friend. "What do you think Aurora?"

"I don't know...We still need to find Philip." Aurora said still hiding behind Mulan for protection.

Derek stares at the two women. "Maybe we can help each other out...Who knows you might find him along the way."

Both Mulan and Aurora nod so, the group travels through the forest to find a way back home also to find a lost friend but what they don't know if there might be danger lurking among them.


	22. Moved On

**The Enchanted Forest**

It's early everyone is still asleep except Regina who is sitting up with her legs crossed thinking about Henry and wondering what he's doing back in Storybrooke.

Emma approaches and sits down next to her. "Morning." Regina looks at her with a small smile. "You okay?"

"Just thinking about Henry."

"Oh, what do you think he's doing right now?"

Regina shrugs. "I don't know probably driving everyone crazy."

Emma chuckles then she thinks for a moment. "You know I meant what I said yesterday."

Regina thinks as she feels grateful that Emma still sees the good in her then hopes that their friendship will grow stronger and not toxic like the last time around. "I know..."

Emma notices something is bothering her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"It's nothing, Emma." She stares at Emma who gives her a look of disbelief. "Fine, I'm just worried about what's going to happen when we get back to Storybrooke...Your parents, the whole town won't be happy to see me."

"Well, they'll have to get through me first."

"But you're the Savior they are going to expect you to get rid me."

"Look, I don't care regardless of who I am or who my parents are no one decides your fate but you."

Regina seems surprised by Emma's comment. "You're right."

"And I don't blame you for what had happened to me it's their fault they decided to leave a helpless baby on her own...Not knowing what's going to happen I could've died of starvation or worse."

Regina thinks for a moment wondering if she should have chosen to save Emma, give her back to Mary Margaret, teach her about the family's history and help her break the curse then again there's a high possibility that Henry would not exist if she had gone that route. "You're right about that... But your parents were scared because of the curse I had enacted they were giving you your best chance just like you did with Henry."

"There's a difference they gave me up because of some stupid prophecy I gave up Henry because I wasn't ready to be a mother. I didn't want Henry to go through what I had been through, that's why I forgive you because you gave him the life he deserves, I never want to take him away from you, he's been yours since day one."

Regina thinks as she didn't like the way things were going between Emma and Henry it's like their relationship is the opposite of what they had in the original timeline. "He's your son too."

Emma shakes her head. "You raised him I didn't plus he wants you it's always going to be you in his eyes."

Regina doesn't say anything then suddenly they hear someone yelling for help so, they quickly get up to see who it is.

A man appears to be injured and is struggling to get up he sees Regina and Emma approaching him. "Please. Help me."

Regina's eyes widen as she recognizes him. "Hook?"

Captain Hook stares at Regina. "Hello, your majesty.

 **Mills Residence**

Dark Regina is in the study room looking through some books it has been three days and still hasn't found a way to bring Regina and Emma home.

Henry approaches her. "What are you doing?"

Dark Regina turns to Henry. "Still trying to find information on creating a portal...You okay."

"Just bored."

"I'm sorry, you're stuck here with me." Dark Regina said as she thinks the past few days have been rough for Henry especially when the charming idiots have made failed attempts to convince him that he belongs with them.

"It's alright, as long you are not trying to kill someone." Henry said as he stares at her for a moment he had been studying her for a while and not once had he witness her doing anything evil well except when she tried to strangle both Prince Charming and Snow White a few days ago. "You're nothing like the Evil Queen I've read in my book."

"No, I'm not."

"Then why did my mom say you are the darker version of her?"

"It's hard to explain, when your mother split us up she didn't fully get rid of her darkness just only half of it."

"So you guys are like twins in a way."

"Pretty much." Suddenly the phone rings so, she goes to pick it up. "Yes. Okay I'll be there."

"Who was that?"

"That was Sheriff Graham he wants me to meet him at the station."

"Can I come?"

"I think you should stay here."

"Please! I won't get in the way... Unless you don't want me to tell my mom that you left me here all alone." Henry said as he gives her a look.

Dark Regina sighs in annoyance as she knows Henry is using Regina as a threat to get what he wants which he had been doing for the past few days.

"Alright fine, just stay right next to me at all times ok."

Henry quickly smiles. "Ok."

 **Storybrooke Sheriff Department**

Graham is looking through the file cabinet then sees Dark Regina along with Henry walking towards him and he stares at Henry. "Hey, bud, why don't you wait in the office while I talk to Regina."

"Can I play some games on the computer?"

"Sure, just be careful." Graham said as he watches Henry enter the office then turns to Dark Regina. "Have you made any progress."

"No, I'm still looking."

Graham becomes annoyed. "It's been three days! And you're telling me you haven't found anything to bring them back."

"I would watch your tone if I were you wolf boy!"

Graham scoffs. "What are you going to do kill me because you and I both know you can't otherwise, Henry will never forgive you."

"Whatever look, I've read every book I can find there's no way to make a portal unless there's a type of object or a magic bean which we don't have."

"Maybe you are not looking hard enough, or maybe you are stalling so you can have Henry to yourself."

"If I wanted Henry to myself, I would have disappeared with him a long time ago... I can't do that to him." It becomes silent for a moment until David walks in along with Mary Margaret and the dwarves. "Great, it's the Charming's and the munchkins."

Grumpy walks towards her. "Were not munchkins!"

Dark Regina grins then pretends she's going to attack him. "BOO!"

Grumpy jumps and quickly run behind the Charming's then David steps forward in a defensive stance. "Watch it, Regina!"

Dark Regina gives him a look. "What the hell do you want?"

"Whale was attacked earlier... We believe you might have something to do with it."

"You think I attacked him? I haven't even left my house because of you people."

David scoffs in disbelief. "You have magic which means you probably did it without anyone noticing."

Dark Regina glares at him. "I didn't do it!"

Suddenly Graham steps in between them. "Hey let's all calm down I don't need dead bodies in my building." He turns to David. "What happened to Whale."

"Someone found him unconscious in the operation room his arm is torn off." David said as he glares at Dark Regina.

Suddenly Dark Regina realizes that Dr. Whale has brought Daniel back from the dead. She had forgotten about her former fiance since she had been with Robin. "Well, the only way to find out is to talk to him."

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Regina, Emma, Derek, Mulan, and Aurora are discussing what to do with Captain Hook who is tied up against a tree.

"We can't trust him." Regina points out as she hopes they will listen to her because she is not in the mood to deal with Hook.

"Why?" Mulan said still not trusting Regina.

"Because he's a filthy pirate." Regina stops right there as she doesn't want to go into full detail on how she met Hook.

"I agree with Regina pirates are not to be trusted," Derek said.

Emma steps in. "Ok then, what we do with him we can't just leave him here to die."

Regina shrugs. "Drop him off to a nearby village and let them decide since I know there is a price on his head."

Hook pretends to panic. "No please, I beg you let me go!"

Emma approaches him slowly then studies him to see if he's lying. "Why should we?"

"Because I want a second chance." Hook said as he stares at Regina who glares at him. "If she can get one why can't I."

Emma stares at him for a moment then Regina suddenly pulls her away from him. "Emma, don't listen to him for we all know he could be working with Cora."

"You're probably right we can't take any chances."

"Wait! You're just going to listen to her." Mulan said.

Emma gives her look as she is getting irritated by her. "Yes, besides he's lying."

Mulan seems confused. "How can you tell?"

"I have a superpower which I can tell when someone is lying."

Mulan gives her a skeptic look. "You expect me to believe that."

Emma rolls her eyes. "I don't care on what you believe I only care about going back home to my boyfriend who I haven't seen in five fucking days!"

Regina is surprised by Emma's attitude it reminded her of the times they had fought in the original timeline.

 **Storybrooke General Hospital**

Dr. Whale is in the I.C.U being treated by several nurses as Dark Regina enters one of the nurses try to stop her but she waves her hand by freezing them.

Dr. Whale stares at her with fear in his eyes. "...Regina."

"I checked my vault Daniel's body is missing and so is one of my hearts and it all leads to you...What did you do!"

Dr Whale is staring at her with fear in his eyes. "...You have to stop him."

"He's alive…"

"I...Brought him back but..."

Dark Regina becomes impatient with him. "What!?"

"He's a monster."

Dark Regina exits then heads to the waiting room where Graham and Henry are waiting for her meanwhile Graham walks up to her.

"What happened?"

"He brought someone back from the past who I once cared about."

"Who?"

"Daniel, my former fiance."

Suddenly Henry's eyes widen in fear. "Is he a zombie?"

Dark Regina sighs as she realizes that Henry is with her then hopes he doesn't get traumatized because Regina will eventually kill her. "Oh no, sweetheart he's more like Frankenstein's monster you've seen the movie right?"

Henry shakes his head. "I'm not allowed to watch horror movies."

"Then how do you even know what a zombie is."

"I read about them in one of my comic books."

Graham stares at Dark Regina. "Regina, if he's dangerous we need to stop him before he hurts someone else."

"You're right I'll handle it myself take Henry Home."

"No, you not doing this alone."

"I'm not asking for your permission this is my problem I'm cleaning it up."

"Look, I know he was..."

"You know nothing!"

"I know that his death was the reason you became the Evil Queen."

"How…"

"Regina told me...I'm sorry for what had happened to him no one deserves to die like that."

Dark Regina pauses for a moment as she thinks about how Graham is alive this time around if he can get a second chance maybe Daniel can too.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Derek watches Regina who is standing next to a tree, just staring at nothing so, he approaches her. "Hey, you ok."

Regina gives him a small smile. "Just missing my son."

"Oh, you'll be with him soon."

"I know it's just I've never been away from him this long then it worries me that he might be with someone I don't trust."

"Who would that be?"

Regina sighs. "It's a long story."

"It's okay you can always tell me later."

"Thanks… May I ask you a question."

Derek nods. "Sure."

"Where you from? I'm usually familiar with faces but I've never seen you around before."

"I'm from a different realm a different Enchanted Forest."

Regina seems surprised by this because she's been to a different Enchanted Forest the one she traveled with Henry and Wish Hook in the original timeline then she wonders if he's from there. "Really?"

"Yeah, I also had a dark past as well so, I try to make amends by traveling around helping others but for some reason, I got stuck here for a while."

"How did you travel from realm to realm?"

"I had carried a bag of magic beans they got destroyed when I was fighting off a couple of ogres."

"So, what's your next destination once we get to the beanstalk."

Derek shrugs. "Usually I just go where ever the magic bean takes me."

Regina thinks for a moment. "Have you ever been to the land without magic?"

"No, I've heard stories about it though."

"Maybe you can come with us to check it out if you want."

Derek smiles. "Maybe I will."

 **Storybrooke Stables**

Graham along with Dark Regina and Henry pull up near the stables then Graham turns the car off and stares at Dark Regina who had been quiet since they left the hospital. "Are you sure he's here."

Dark Regina turns to check on Henry who had fallen asleep then turns to Graham. "Yes, it's the last thing he would remembered when he died."

"So, what's the plan."

"I'm going to try and talk to him."

"Are you crazy, he's dangerous!"

"Not to me... He won't hurt me."

"You don't know that."

"I have magic to protect myself...Please let me do this." Dark Regina pleads with him at least they are not fighting as she did with David.

Graham sighs in frustration. "Fine, you have ten minutes if you are not back by then I am going to barge in and put him down myself whether you like it or not."

Dark Regina nods, she exits out of the car then heads to the stables she enters and starts to look around. "Daniel?" Daniel appears from one of the stalls suddenly he lunges towards her she dodges his attack. "Daniel stop!" Daniel turns around snarling at her. "It's okay it's me, Regina."

Daniel suddenly recognizes her. "...Regina."

Dark Regina smiles. "Yes." Suddenly Daniel screams in pain, so she attempts to help him.

Daniel quickly backs away from her. "No! Please stay away from me."

"Let me help you."

"You can't…I don't belong here...You have to let me go." Daniel said as he fights to maintain control of himself.

Dark Regina starts to cry realizing that he's better off being happy in the afterlife. "You're right...I'm sorry."

"Me too." Daniel said as he suddenly changes back to his 'monster state' and tries to attack her then she immobilizes him with magic."

Dark Regina pauses for a moment staring at the spot that Daniel was standing. A part of her felt stupid for trying to save him since she still loves Robin and it would have been awkward if they had met just like when Emma had brought back Marian from the past then again it was Zelena pretending to be her.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Regina, Emma, Derek, Mulan, and Aurora are walking through the forest up ahead they see a beanstalk standing in the middle of a field.

Emma is shocked as she sees the beanstalk. "Wow, I can't believe it's real."

Mulan stares at her with a confused look. "You've never seen a beanstalk before?"

Emma shrugs. "Where I'm from they don't exist." She turns to Regina. "So, how do we get the magic beans."

"We have to climb."

"Seriously, how far does that thing go."

Derek steps in. "It's not the climbing we should worry about it's the giant."

 **Mills Residence**

In the living area, Dark Regina is sitting down on the couch just thinking about what had happened to today then she sees Henry approaching. "Hey, why aren't you in bed."

"I can't sleep."

Dark Regina stares at him for a moment. "Do you want to sit next to me." he nods as he goes to sit right next to her but not to close then it gets quiet for a moment until Henry is the first to speak.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Daniel."

Dark Regina gives him a small smile. "You don't have to be sorry...It wasn't meant to be."

"Do you still love him?"

"No, I've moved on a long time ago."

"Then why did you tried to save him."

"Because I wanted to give him a second chance at life the life he never got to have...Then I realized he's better off in the afterlife where's he's happy."

Henry thinks for a moment. "I know what can make you feel better."

"And what is that?"

Henry smiles. "Hot chocolate!"

Dark Regina chuckles. "Maybe coffee for me and hot chocolate for you."

Henry seems to agree. "Okay!" Both he and Dark Regina get up from the couch and head straight to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.


	23. Partnership

**The Enchanted Forest**

Emma is next to the beanstalk staring up at it amazed by the fact that the story she grew up hearing exists. "Are you sure there's no other way besides magic beans to create a portal." She turns to Regina who is standing right next to her.

"You afraid of heights?" Regina grins in amusement and Emma gives her a funny look "No, it's the Giant I'm worried about."

Derek walks up next to both Emma and Regina. "What's the plan?"

Regina slowly approaches the beanstalk examining it then as she touches it a magical force field appears blasting her hand away. "Looks like someone doesn't want us to climb up."

Emma stares at Regina with a worried look. "Do you think this is Cora's doing?"

Regina shakes her head although she has been wondering what her mother is up to since that crazy woman does not just give up that easily. "No, this is fairy magic I can counteract it, I just need a couple of bracelets or whatever you guys wear on your wrists."

Derek shrugs. "I've got nothing."

Emma takes her watch off from her wrist then hands it to Regina who takes it from her meanwhile Regina takes a bracelet off from her wrist as well. Both Emma and Derek watched Regina as she waves her hand over the objects which they glow with magic.

"Now, we need to see who's willing to partner up to climb up there." Regina said.

Suddenly Mulan walks up to them. "I should go."

"You think you can take on a giant." Emma said staring at Mulan in disbelief

"I have been through so many battles my whole life one giant doesn't scare me neither does an evil queen." Mulan said staring at Regina who avoids eye contact with her.

Emma rolls her eyes. "I think Derek and I should go."

Mulan glares at Emma. "No, you're not leaving us alone with her…Besides you're new here, you can't even handle a sword."

Emma slowly steps towards Mulan face to face giving the warrior woman a death glare. "Excuse me?"

Suddenly Derek and Aurora are trying to stop the two from trying to kill each other meanwhile Regina watches them which starts to make her angry. "ENOUGH!" Regina yells as the ground shakes which causes Emma, Derek, Mulan, and Aurora fall to the ground. "Look this is not a damn competition I want to go home to my son... It's going to be me!"

Emma quickly gets off from the floor. "Regina, you can't go alone."

"I appreciate your concern, Emma... But I can take care of myself."

"But what's going to happen if you fail…"

"I won't."

Derek walks next to Regina. "Regina, let me come with you I've fought a Giant once I know my way around them."

"You've fought a Giant?"

"I'm not the type to brag about things...Giants are extremely sensitive if you can somehow persuade them they will let you go if they become dangerous then the only way to kill them is to stab them right in the middle of their forehead which is their only weak spot."

Regina thinks for a moment and nods in agreement then she steps closer to Emma whispering in her ear. "I need you to keep an eye on Mulan and Aurora make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Emma nods. "Of course just hurry back."

Regina nods then she stares at Derek. "Let's go."

Later, Emma is pacing back and forth then she stops to see Mulan drawing on the dirt. "What are you doing?"

"Keeps the time."

"For what? It's not like you're going anywhere."

"We can mark watches, take turns sleeping. We'll most likely have to walk through the night again, so we should rest while we can."

Emma seems confused at first then notices that Mulan is hiding something so, she decides to play along for now. "Alright fine I'll take the first shift."

 **Giant's Castle**

Derek and Regina are standing in front of a huge castle that seems to be in ruins. "This place looks like a war zone...Worse than the ones I've seen." Derek said as he looks around to see remains of humans and giants.

Regina goes to examine the huge door that leads inside the castle. "There's no way to get in."

Derek thinks for a moment. "I have an idea though it might be risky."

"I'll do whatever takes." Regina said as she thinks about the potential of putting herself in danger although being around Snow White had taught her to believe in the possibilities that she will make it through many obstacles that will come her way.

A few minutes later, Regina is hiding behind a giant statue while Derek is in front of a giant shield then he uses a large bone to hit it by making a loud sound for the Giant to hear. Suddenly Derek hears giant footsteps approaching and runs toward Regina as they watch the Giant open the door as the Giant walks outside to look around both Derek and Regina quickly sneak inside the castle. The Giant growls as he walks back inside not noticing that Derek and Regina are already inside as well.

Derek watches the Giant disappear then turns to Regina. "That was close."

Regina looks around to see treasure everywhere it reminded her of the Disney movie Aladdin that she had seen with Henry where Aladdin went inside the cave of wonders to retrieve the lamp. "There's no way we are going to find those beans this place is ridiculous."

Derek seems to agree. "We're just going to have to try our best and hopefully not alert the Giant."

Later, Regina and Derek are still looking through the piles of treasures meanwhile Regina sighs in frustration. "This is pointless we are never going to find those damn beans!"

Derek stops to think for a moment. "Maybe they are not here...The Giant probably has them."

Regina becomes angry. "That's just great! I'll never get home!"

Derek slowly walks up to her then gently puts his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Hey, you will go home to your son I promise."

Regina slowly calms down then smiles at Derek. "Thanks... I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

Derek smiles. "Don't be it's what I do especially by trying to make up for what I did in the past."

"Same here…"

It gets quiet for a moment until they hear the Giant's footsteps as the Giant spots them he then growls and charges straight for them.

Derek turns to Regina. "Quick, find somewhere to hide I'll distract him!"

Regina nods then she tries to find a place to hide but as the Giant is running through the treasure hall the ceiling caves in falling on Derek. "Derek!" Suddenly the Giant grabs her. "No! Let me go!"

"Why should I, you're a thief and killer just like the rest of them!" The Giant said as he glares at her.

"No, please I need to go home to my son, he's in danger."

"I don't care!"

"Then you leave with no choice." As the Giant is about to crush her, she uses her free hand to form a fireball then throws it towards the Giant's face. The Giant screams in pain and drops her she quickly gets up off the floor then grabs a sword with the name Jack on it and cuts a robe that is attached to a cage above the Giant then traps him.

The Giant's eyes widen in fear as Regina points the sword at his face. "No. No! No! No! No!"

"I'm not going to hurt you I just want the beans."

"I don't believe you if you are going to kill me just do it."

Regina stares at him then she drops the sword. "No, I won't look I'm sorry for what had happened to your kind I wasn't there when it happened but believe me I know how it feels to lose the ones you love."

For a moment the Giant doesn't say anything suddenly he breaks free from the cage and goes to remove a boulder that leads outside. He then digs into his pocket hands Regina a dead bean and a compass.

Regina cautiously takes the items from his large hand then stares at the compass. "What's the compass for?"

"It's a magical compass it helps lead you to where you want to go...Now leave before I change my mind."

"Wait! Can you help my friend please, he won't hurt you I promise."

The Giant nods then he goes to pick up the debris meanwhile Regina goes to pull Derek out then she shakes him. "Derek."

Derek wakes up to see the Giant hovering over them. "What the?"

"It's okay he's not going to hurt us." Regina said in a reassuring voice as she helps Derek up.

"You are both free to go now leave and never come back here again!" The Giant said as both Regina and Derek exit the castle.

Meanwhile, Mulan checks the sundial then she takes out her sword and is about to cut the beanstalk until Emma goes to stop her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"They have been up there far too long…I have to cut it down we can't risk the Giant from climbing down here."

"They are coming back!"

"I'm sorry Emma it's for the best." Mulan said as she is about to strike the beanstalk then suddenly Emma tackles her. "HEY!"

As the two are fighting Aurora tries to get Emma off of Mulan but fails as Emma pushes her out of the way then Emma grabs Mulan's sword and has it against Mulan's neck. "You're not cutting it down."

"Emma, stop!"

Emma turns to see Derek and Regina climbing down from the beanstalk. "Hey." She gets off of Mulan then walks towards them. "You guys are okay."

Regina nods then see Aurora help Mulan up off the floor. "What's going on?"

"She wanted to cut down the beanstalk I couldn't let her."

Mulan approaches Emma and grabs her sword from her. "I was trying to protect us next time you do that again you won't be so lucky."

Emma rolls her eyes then turns back to Regina. "Did you get it."

Regina nods with a smile. "We're going home."


	24. The Sleeping Curse Effect

**Storybrooke Mines**

Inside the mines, Graham and Henry are watching Dark Regina using magic to find any evidence of fairy diamonds hiding in the rocks.

"Well?" Graham said as he seems irritated due to not having enough sleep because of the nightmares he's been having lately.

"This place is filled with fairy diamonds."

Henry eyes widen with excitement. "Does that mean you can use the fairy dust to bring my mom and Emma home."

"Yes... But it might take a while since we need to dig them up then grind them into dust and I need to find the remains of Jefferson's hat."

"Alright, I'll go to the station to get my gear and start digging." Graham said as he is about to leave Dark Regina stops him.

"Maybe you should rest first." Dark Regina said as she doesn't care about his well-being at the same time she does not want him to be sloppy on the job.

Graham shakes his head. "No, the sooner I start digging, the faster we bring Regina and Emma home."

Dark Regina watches Graham leave the mines then she turns to Henry who seems worried. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with him...He's never acted like that before."

"I'm sure he's fine."

Henry stares at her in disbelief. "No, he's not."

Dark Regina shrugs. "He probably misses Emma."

"So, I miss my mom...You don't see me snapping at people for no reason or walking around looking like a zombie."

"You snapped at Mary Margaret earlier."

"She wouldn't leave me alone."

"Well, she is very persistent and annoying."

Henry seems to agree. "I never liked her."

Dark Regina becomes shocked by what he had just said. "Why?"

"She hurt my mom... She hurt you."

Dark Regina bends down to his eye level then stares into his hazel colored eyes still full of innocence. "Oh, Henry she didn't hurt us if anything we hurt her."

"If she had kept your secret, you would have never become the Evil Queen."

Dark Regina stares at him for a moment. "Everything happens for a reason if Regina and I have never been the Evil Queen, we would never have cast the curse... We would never have you."

"You're right... I still don't like her though."

Dark Regina doesn't say anything knowing full well if she encourages Henry disrespecting Emma's family Regina will kill her so, she decides to change the subject. "Let's go before someone one sees us."

 **Granny's Diner**

Graham is sitting at a table drinking his fourth cup of coffee he had just got back from digging in the mines meanwhile Ruby approaches him with another cup of coffee then she notices the dark circles forming in his eyes.

"Are you ok there Sheriff?" Graham ignores her as he continues to drink his coffee. "How's Henry?"

Graham gives her a look. "He's alive if that's what you're asking."

Ruby raises her hand in defense. "Chill out dude I was just wondering if he's okay that's all."

"Don't play dumb Ruby I know you are best friends with Snow White and she's using you to get information from me which is not happening."

Ruby goes to sit across from him. "They are worried about him he's their grandson... He belongs with them."

"I already made it clear that he stays at the mansion." Graham checks his watch. "I gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

 **Graham's Apartment**

Later, Graham is in bed having a nightmare then suddenly he wakes up feeling out of breath and sweaty. He tries to get up but feels extreme pain on his arm which looks like second-degree burns it confuses him so, he quickly goes to put some clothes on and heads out.

 **Mills Residence**

A few minutes later, Graham walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell then waits until the door opens to reveal Dark Regina.

"Graham, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Looks to see if Henry is behind her. "Is he asleep?"

Dark Regina is starting to become annoyed. "Yes, now tell me what is so urgent that you have to wake me up in the middle of the night."

Graham pulls up his sleeve to show her the burns on his arm. "I got burned in a recent nightmare I was having then this appeared when I woke up, do you have any idea why this is happening to me?"

Dark Regina thinks for a moment. "I think it's a side effect from the sleeping curse."

"Is there a way to stop it?"

"I don't know."

Graham becomes a bit frustrated then tries to stay calm since he does not want to wake Henry. "You're telling me that you created this and you don't know how to stop it."

Dark Regina rolls her eyes. "I didn't create it a former friend taught me."

"Fine, let's talk to this former friend I'm sure he or she is around here somewhere."

"She's dead."

Graham sighs in frustration. "That's just great...How about Gold?"

"I don't think we should trust him."

"What choice do we have? I need to put a stop to these nightmares it's driving me crazy!"

"Alright fine but we'll see him first thing in the morning."

 **Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop**

Next morning, Gold is talking to Graham who is showing him his burned arm. "You were quite right to call me."

"So, you know what's going on with me?"

Gold nods."It's indeed a side effect from the sleeping curse." He turns to Dark Regina who is standing next to Henry. "You know, it's remarkable you'd cast a curse you know so little about."

Dark Regina glares at him. "My victims weren't supposed to wake up."

Gold turns back to Graham. "When people fall under a sleeping curse the soul travels to a world between life and death. When the curse broke, the victim sometimes finds their way back to that world."

"Is there a way to stop it?" Graham said in a hopeful tone.

"No, however, I can provide you with something that will allow you to control your actions." Gold said as he grabs a box then opens to reveal a necklace.

"A necklace?"

"You wear this while you're sleeping, once you control the journey, fear will stop and then you can come and go as you please." Gold said as he hands Graham the necklace.

Graham takes the necklace from him. "What's your price?"

"Excuse me?"

"Regina had warned me that everything comes with a price with you."

Gold smiles. "It's on the house for now."

Dark Regina stares at Gold for a moment wondering what the dark one is up to since he has no connection to Graham and of course, the former hunter was dead in the other timeline which is hard to figure out so, she'll let it go for now.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Meanwhile, Regina is concentrating by using magic to revive the dead magic bean which has been taking a long time.

Emma approaches her. "Any luck?"

Regina stops then stares at Emma. "No, this damn thing is useless."

"I'm sure there's another way to get home."

"I hope so," Regina said then notices Derek's absence. "Where's Derek?"

"Oh, he went to get some more wood for the fire."

Both Regina and Emma walk back to their camp meanwhile Mulan is watching over Aurora who is sleeping she then wakes up screaming.

Mulan goes to comfort her. "It's okay Aurora it's just a nightmare."

Aurora tries to catch her breath. "I saw him."

"Who?" Mulan said as she still tries to comfort the young princess.

"He was trying to protect me from the fire."

"What did he look like?"

"I think he's from another world because he was wearing clothes that I have never seen before."

Regina realizes who Aurora is talking about, so she approaches them. "Did he give you his name?"

Mulan glares at her. "Mind your own business!"

Emma goes to defend Regina. "Hey! She was just asking."

Aurora stares at Regina for a moment. "His name is Graham."


	25. She's Coming!

**The Enchanted Forest**

"Are you sure he said his name is Graham?" Emma asked Aurora who nods, she thinks for a moment then digs into her pocket taking out a picture of Graham that she had taken about a few weeks ago. "Is this him?"

"Yes, that's him!"

"That's not possible... How are you dreaming about my boyfriend?"

Regina steps in. "Emma, I don't think it was a dream."

Emma turns to face Regina. "What?"

"It's the sleeping curse, your mother, Aurora and Graham are dealing with the after effect which sends them to a world between life and death."

Emma is starting to feel guilty. "So, he's being tormented because of me."

"Emma, what had happened to Graham is not your fault."

"Of course it is if I had not been too stubborn none of this would not have happened."

"Look everything happens for a reason not that it's a good thing I believe this could be a sign to help us get home safely."

Emma gives her a questioning look. "What do you mean safely?"

"Cora, she might try to stop us."

"But we have not seen or heard from her."

"I know Cora, she might try to attack at any moment."

 **Mills Residence**

Graham walks up to ring the doorbell he waits for a moment until the door opens revealing to be Dark Regina.

"Graham, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

A few minutes later, they are in the living area, both sitting on the couch talking about Graham's dream.

Dark Regina pretends to be surprised by Graham's revelation. "Are you certain this girl is telling the truth?"

Graham nods. "She gave me a message from Regina they're alive."

"My mom is alive?" Both adults turn to see Henry, who had been standing near the bottom of the stairs, staring at them with hope in his eyes.

Graham stares at Henry for a moment. "Uh, yeah she's trying her best to come home to you."

Henry gives him a questioning look. "Sounds like there's a but is something wrong?"

"Yes, that's why I came here to tell Regina that someone is preventing them from trying to get home."

"Who?" Dark Regina asked even though she knows it's Cora who will make an appearance soon then wonders how the older woman will react to seeing both her and Regina."

Graham turns to Dark Regina. "Cora."

 **Granny's Diner**

Dark Regina walks into the diner she sees Gold sitting at a table with Belle so, she goes to approach them. "We need to talk."

"I'm busy."

"It's an emergency, Cora is coming."

"I thought she was dead."

"Not anymore Regina just sent us a message through Graham that she's back, she's trying to come to our world and believe me we both don't want that."

"I can handle Cora."

Dark Regina scoffs in disbelief. "That's not how she tells the story."

"I won in the end."

"Not this time, you now have a weakness which she can use it against you." Dark Regina said as she stares at Belle who seems confused by their conversation.

"What do you suppose we do?"

"Help me create a portal we can save Regina and Emma at the same time stop Cora."

"You do know that's not possible."

"We have fairy dust...Think about it if we combine our magic along with the fairy dust we might have a chance."

"And what makes you think the fairies are going to hand us their dust."

Dark Regina smirks. "They don't have too, I've got hold of it before they did."

 **Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop**

Later, Graham is in the back room along with Henry waiting for both Gold and Dark Regina who had just entered the room. "Are you sure this is going to work I barely made it out alive last time."

Gold stares at Graham. "As long as you have that necklace you'll be fine now are you ready?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Graham said as he goes to lay on the bed. "So, this Cora is she that powerful?"

"Yes, but not as powerful as I am."

Dark Regina scoffs in disbelief. "Debatable."

Gold glares at her. "Actually no, it's not."

Graham becomes annoyed. "Ok, can we get on with this already."

Gold turns to Graham. "Of course now, just relax and close your eyes, listen to my voice as I give you instructions on how to stop Cora."

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Regina, Derek, Emma, and Mulan are surrounding Aurora waiting for her to wake up suddenly a group of zombies surround them then they start to attack the group. Derek quickly takes out his bow and arrow starts shooting them one by one, Regina starts throwing fireballs at them meanwhile Emma tries to fight them off with her fists.

A zombie tackles Emma to the ground attempting to strangle her suddenly Derek shoots it with an arrow then goes to help her up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Derek said as they both go to find Regina who kills the rest of the zombies with a blast of white magic.

Emma's eyes widen in astonishment after seeing Regina use magic even though she's seen her use it before but not like this. "Whoa!"

Regina turns to see her friends quickly walking towards her. "Is everyone okay?"

Emma nods. "Yeah...Were those Zombies?"

"Well, sort of Cora must have used magic to control them."

"Damn! You weren't kidding about your mother coming after us."

"Let's just hope we…" Regina stops as she is interrupted by a frantic Mulan.

"They took her. Aurora's gone!"

 **Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop**

Graham wakes up gasping for air while Dark Regina and Henry are standing near the bed watching him.

"Graham! Are you alright?" Henry said.

"Were you able to send the message?" Dark Regina asked although she doubts it if the situation plays out like the last time around.

Graham tries to catch his breath. "No something happened she got sucked outta there I didn't even get the chance."

Henry stares at Dark Regina. "What are we going to do?"

"There is still a chance we have fairy dust Gold is going to help me create a portal we will get them home."

"You can't trust Mr. Gold, what if he decides to steal the fairy dust for himself or worse hurt my mom."

"I won't let that happen."

Suddenly Henry gives her a look. "How do I know you won't side with him."

Dark Regina gets the chills as Henry's look reminds her of the other Henry who wanted nothing to do with her then has a flashback of Henry near the well looking devastated when he had thought Emma and Mary Margaret were dead. She still feels guilty for putting him through all that trauma now that she has another chance just like Regina she's determined to make it up to this Henry by keeping him out of harm's way. "Henry I made a promise to you I tend to stick by it. If Gold tries anything, I'll do whatever it takes to stop him."

Henry stares at her for a moment trying to find any hint of the Evil Queen. "I'll believe it when I see it."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Emma watches a very frantic Mulan pacing back and forth then decides to approach the warrior woman. "Mulan you need to calm down."

Suddenly Mulan takes out her sword and points it at Emma. "Don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

Emma backs away slowly "Hey now we're just trying to help."

Mulan scoffs."Help? Ever since you came here, you've been nothing but trouble. And now Aurora is gone because of you!"

Derek steps in. "Don't blame us for your stupidity we were just passing by until you decided to take us in as prisoners."

Mulan glares at him and is about to raise her sword to attack suddenly a magical blast hits the warrior woman knocking her unconscious, both Emma and Derek turn around to see Regina who has her hand raised.

"Sorry, she was getting on my last nerve." Regina said as she feels a bit guilty at the same time was tired of dealing with Mulan's arrogant attitude.

Emma stares at Mulan's unconscious body. "Is she…"

"No, she'll be unconscious for a while in the meantime I just realized there's a way to stop Cora."

Emma gives her a questioning look. "How?"

"We need to head back to Snow's castle the answer to stopping Cora lies in Rumplestiltskin's cell."

 **Mr. Gold's Shop**

Dark Regina walks in carrying a bag filled with fairy dust and sets it on the counter, Gold stares at the bag then stares at her.

"What?"

"That's not enough."

"What do you mean not enough, this is five pounds of fairy dust."

"Listen, dearie, it's going to take more than five pounds to create a portal."

"What do you suggest we do there's not enough time to make more."

"There is another option."

Dark Regina gives him a look as she knows what he's planning. "I'll be right back." Is about to grab the bag but Gold stops her.

"Why don't you leave that here."

Dark Regina shakes her head. "Not a chance in hell I'm leaving this with you."

 **Storybrooke Sheriff's Department**

In Graham's office, Graham is sitting at his desk looking through some papers while Henry is sitting on one of the chairs next to the desk playing a handheld game.

Suddenly the door opens to reveal Dark Regina which annoys Graham. "Don't you know how to knock."

Dark Regina rolls her eyes as she puts the bag of fairy dust on his desk. "We need more dust."

Graham scoffs. "You're joking, right?" Dark Regina doesn't say anything. "Seriously! There's no way that I can dig up more we're running out of time, Regina and Emma's lives can be in danger at any moment."

Dark Regina sighs in frustration. "Tried telling that to Gold...He's known to make things so damn difficult."

"I don't think we should trust him."

"You don't think I know that he's our only source in helping us bring them home."

"What about the blue fairy?"

Dark Regina shakes her head. "No, that moth is useless besides I don't want her anywhere near Henry." She stares at Henry who seems content on his video game at the moment.

Suddenly they hear people walking in from the building's entrance so, both Graham and Dark Regina exit the office to see David, Mary Margaret and the dwarves walking towards them.

Dark Regina becomes annoyed. "What do you people want now? And must you always bring the munchkins along."

Grumpy glares at her. "Were dwarves."

Dark Regina gives him a look. "Like I care."

Mary Margaret slowly approaches Dark Regina. "Regina, David and I were talking about giving you one last chance to prove that you are still redeemable."

"And what do I have to prove."

David steps in next to Mary Margaret. "You'll hand over our grandson to us."

Graham goes to face David. "That's not an option."

David glares at Graham. "You have no say into this Sheriff." As the adults start to argue, Henry decides to use the opportunity to sneak out running away from the craziness.


	26. Welcome Back

**The Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin's Cell**

Regina, Derek, and Emma appear in a cloud of purple smoke then suddenly, both Emma and Derek tumble to the ground.

Emma slowly gets up from the ground and feels a bit light-headed. "Ugh, why do I feel so weird."

Derek gets up from the ground. "You're telling me, try riding on a magic carpet."

"Magic carpet? What are you, Aladdin?"

Derek gives her a confused look. "Who's Aladdin?"

"Nevermind."

Regina is looking around the dusty old cell then starts to become frustrated. "It's not here."

Derek is standing next to her. "What were you looking for again?"

Regina stares at him. "Squid ink, it was supposed to stop someone like Cora."

Meanwhile, Emma is looking around then spots a piece of parchment on the ground with her name on it. "What the hell."

Regina goes to see what Emma has found. "Emma, what is it?" Emma gives her the parchment she examines it. "Looks like he knew about you all along."

"That is creepy."

Derek walks next to them. "May I see that." Regina gives him the parchment he takes a look at it for a moment then stares at Regina. "I believe we found our squid ink."

Regina gives him a questioning look. "How can you tell?"

"If you look very closely there is a glittery substance no ink has that."

Regina takes the parchment from him and examines it until she sees the glitter. "You're right it does." She smiles. "You are full of surprises."

Derek laughs a little as he runs his hand through his dark brown hair. "I tend to read a lot during my travels."

Regina walks closer to him. "Wait until you visit Storybrooke there's going to be a lot of books to read about."

Derek smiles. "Can't wait."

Emma decides to interrupt their moment. "Now that we have the squid ink. How are we going to use it on Cora?"

Regina stares at her. "We're going to trap her."

 **Storybrooke Sheriff's Department**

Dark Regina and Graham watch David, Mary Margaret, and the dwarves walk out of the building. "I'm going to check on Henry." Dark Regina said as she heads towards Graham's office when she opens the door Henry is not there along with the bag of fairy dust. "No." Starts to panic as she turns to Graham. "He's gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" Graham said as he quickly heads to his office to see it empty. "Damn! He must have snuck out while we were arguing with David and Mary Margaret."

"And he took the bag."

"What do you think he's going to do with it? He doesn't even have magic."

"There are other ways to activate it." Suddenly she realizes that Henry might be heading to the wishing well. "I know where he's heading."

Meanwhile, Henry is running through the woods carrying the bag then stops as he sees the wishing well.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Regina is in the middle of a field waiting for Cora who appears in a cloud of smoke in front of her. "Hello, mother."

Cora smiles. "Have you finally come to your senses, my darling daughter."

Regina nods. "You were right, especially about the savior."

"Where is the savior?"

Regina gives her an evil smirk. "She's dead I manage to kill her while she slept." Regina waves her hand to materialize a bloody shirt that Emma had worn then hands it to Cora.

A shocked Cora takes it from her to examine it. "Regina…"

"Congratulations, you raised a murderer!" Regina glares at her then raises her hand as if she's about to choke Cora.

Cora suddenly starts to gasp for air. "...Regina!"

Regina continues to magically strangle her. "EMMA, NOW!"

Both Derek and Emma run towards Cora, Derek has his sword out just in case while Emma quickly slaps the parchment on the older woman's wrist as Regina stops strangling her mother the squid ink surrounds Cora paralyzing her.

"You tricked me!"

"I'm sorry, I can't risk you hurting my friends."

Cora laughs. "Oh, darling those aren't your friends they are leeches that attach to you until your dead."

Emma glares at the older woman, "Hey!"

Cora stares at Emma. "It's true once you go back home, your perfect parents will convince you to kill my daughter."

"It won't come to that."

Cora smirks. "What about your boyfriend...Or your precious son."

Both Emma and Regina's eyes widen in fear. "How in the hell..."

"The princess, that foolish girl told me everything just to be free."

Regina stares at Cora. "What did you do to her?"

"She's right here, love." The trio turns to see Hook who has Aurora at knifepoint.

Regina stares at Hook. "Hook? I should've known you were working with my mother."

"Heh, she offered me a great deal, now will you please." He nods to Cora giving Regina a hint to release her. He sees Derek about ready to charge so, he holds the knife closer to Aurora's neck. "Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you mate."

Regina stares at Hook for a moment. "Hook, you don't need to do this."

Hook just shrugs. "Well, I could have sided with you that was before you decided to abandon me on the road."

"I wasn't thinking straight all I want is to be with my son."

"Ah, never knew the queen had a soft spot for children."

"Then you'll understand I can't allow Cora to enter Storybrooke."

Hook thinks for a moment. "Sorry, your majesty I can't risk losing my chance at having my revenge now release Cora or the princess is dead."

 **Storybrooke, The Wishing Well**

Henry is near the well for a moment then closes his eyes. "Please, bring my mom home."

Dark Regina is slowly approaching him. "Henry."

Henry turns to see Dark Regina. "What do you want?"

"To make sure you are safe...Henry whatever you are planning to do it won't work."

"You don't know that!"

Gold appears. "She's right, Henry."

Dark Regina glares at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Gold stares at her. "Making sure you won't make a mistake."

"I have it under control now leave!"

Meanwhile, Henry decides to dump the bag of fairy dust in the well a magical portal burst through knocking him out.

Dark Regina runs towards Henry, who is lying on the ground unconscious. "Henry!"

While Dark Regina tries to wake Henry Gold approaches the portal then goes to wave a wand towards it.

"No! What are you doing?"

"Making sure Cora never comes here."

"What if it's Regina and Emma."

"I highly doubt it."

 **The Enchanted Forest**

"Well, love we're waiting." Hook said as he takes the knife closer to Aurora's neck and she whimpers in pain.

Regina thinks for a moment then suddenly a portal appears out of nowhere knocking both Hook and Aurora to the ground. "What the…"

Emma stares at the portal then turns to Regina. "It's that a portal?"

"I don't know."

Derek approaches them."I've never seen a portal that looks like that."

"I have a feeling it's a death trap." Regina said knowing full well that Rumple has activated the death curse.

"Maybe I can help." They turn to Cora, who is still paralyzed by the squid ink. "Release me I'll counteract it."

Regina thinks for a moment then turns to her friends. "I have to release her."

Emma stares her. "Regina no there has to be another way."

"There is no other way the portal can be our only chance to go home."

Emma turns to Derek. "What do you think?"

Derek stares at Regina for a moment. "I'm with Regina it's a risk we'll have to take."

Emma sighs in frustration. "Alright then release her."

Regina hesitates for a moment, raises her hand to release Cora from the squid ink then suddenly Cora strikes Derek's chest, Emma tries to attack but the older woman quickly blasts her with magic.

Regina's eyes widen in fear as she watches Derek scream in pain. "Mother, stop!"

Cora continues to squeeze Derek's heart. "Oh, you foolish girl. Love is weakness."

Regina becomes very angry. "I said STOP!." Her eyes turn dark filled with rage she shoots a huge blast of red magic, it hits her mother, knocking out the older woman.

Regina snaps out of it then goes to check on Derek who is catching his breath. "Derek?"

Derek gives her a reassuring look. "...I'm okay thanks for saving my life."

"Of course you saved mine I'll save yours that's what friends do."

 **Storybrooke, The Wishing Well**

Gold and Dark Regina are standing in front of the now-mortally dangerous well. "Think about it with Regina and Emma out of the way you can have Henry all to yourself."

Dark Regina stares at Henry who is still unconscious thinks about the times she had done to hurt him. "I can't do this anymore."

Gold gives her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

Dark Regina gives him a look. "I don't want to be a villain, especially in my son's eyes." Goes to absorb the magic from the well.

 **The Enchanted Forest**

Derek and Regina go to help Emma up then they notice the portal changing and it starts to shrink. "We have to go before it closes."

Emma stares at Aurora's unconscious body. "What about her?"

Regina stares at Aurora then to Emma. "She'll be fine...We need to hurry!" They quickly jump into the portal then it closes.

 **Storybrooke, The Wishing Well**

Graham enters to see Dark Regina absorbing magic from the well then sees Henry lying on the ground. "Henry!" Tries to wake the boy but he's still out of it.

Dark Regina finishes absorbing the magic she leans against a tree to catch her breath then turns to Graham who is next Henry.

Graham glares at her "What did you do!"

"I tried to save them...I'm sorry." Dark Regina said as she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

It becomes quiet for a moment until Derek climbs out of the well he then helps Emma and Regina.

As Regina is out, she notices Henry on the ground. "Oh god, Henry!" Runs straight to him then goes to cradle him on her lap looks at Graham. "What happened!"

"I don't know, he was already on the ground when I came."

Gold approaches them. "The boy will be fine Regina, he just resting."

Regina scoffs. "And I suppose you had nothing to with this."

Gold shakes his head. "This was your boy's doing he decides to be a hero then got knocked out in the process."

After Gold walks away, Derek and Emma approach them Graham gets up to hug Emma. "Emma! I'm glad you're back."

Emma hugs him back. "Me too, you won't believe the crap we had to go through."

Graham laughs a little. "You can tell me later I think you should go see your parents ."

"They can wait." Emma said she turns to Regina. "Is he going to be ok?"

Regina nods as she's still holding on to Henry. "Yea, he'll wake up in a few hours besides Graham is right you need to see your parents let them know you are back."

Emma groans in annoyance. "Fine." To Graham. "You are coming with me."

Graham nods. "Of course." He remembers Dark Regina. "Uh, Regina what are we going to do about your other half?"

"I'll deal with her later."

Emma gives her a worried look. "Are you sure? What if she's planning something."

"Believe me she's not."

"Alright then." Emma stares at Henry for a moment. "Can you call me when he wakes up."

"Sure." As she watches them walk away Derek bends down next to her.

"Do you need help?"

Regina nods. "Yea, just grab him then I'll teleport us to my house."

"Wait, are you sure? I almost fell the last time."

Regina chuckles. "Don't worry I'll make sure you won't."

 **Regina's Vault**

Dark Regina is in the room feeling sick after absorbing the dark energy from the well then looks up to see Regina in front of her. "...Welcome back."

Suddenly Regina quickly raises her hands towards Dark Regina her hands glow as dark energy exits out of Dark Regina it disappears.

Dark Regina stands up to face Regina staring at her with a confused look. "Why?"

"No one deserves to go through that suffering."

Dark Regina shakes her head. "No, I meant, why are you helping me?"

Regina stares at her for a moment. "Because I know you...I was you. You could have killed Mary Margaret and David, or put a curse on Henry convince him to love you. You had the chance to have everything, instead, you decided to help bring us home it made me realize you still have good you."

Dark Regina starts to become teary-eyed. "I'm sorry."

Regina is starting to fill a bit of sympathy towards her."When you first came here why didn't come to me instead of doing the evil queen act all over again."

"When I saw you, anger, jealousy, rage took over me because I assumed you had something to do with what had happened to me."

Regina laughs a little. "Are you serious? I don't have that kind of power to rewind time."

"Then explain to me how in the hell did all of this happen!"

For about an hour Regina told her other half about Gothel's curse, the new enchanted forest,Henry nearly dying and not remembering her or his family then getting stabbed by an alternate version of their son and meeting the angel of destiny.

Dark Regina tries to process all the information then stares at Regina. "You have been through hell and back."

"It's nothing compared to your precious happy ending now does it."

"No, it doesn't, again I'm sorry for what I did...Do you forgive me?"

"Yes and no."

Dark Regina gives her a confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean if you want a second chance, you will have to prove to me by helping me save our town from Cora."

"So how do you plan on stopping her."

"We'll discuss that later I need to check on Henry, he should be up by now."

 **Mills Residence**

In Henry's room, Regina is sitting near Henry's bed watching him as he starts to wake up she gently caresses his face. "Henry."

Henry opens his eyes to see Regina at first he seems confused. "Mom?" Regina gives him a huge smile his eyes widened realizing it's really her. "MOM!"

Regina laughs as Henry quickly gets up to hug her then hugs him back. "Missed you so much."

"I missed you!" Stares at her with tears in his eyes. "It sucks being here without you."

"I'm here now I'll never leave you again, I promise."

Henry smiles then he remembers Dark Regina. "So, what's going to happen to the evil queen."

Regina thinks for a moment. "I'm giving her a second chance."

Henry shrugs. "That's cool."

Regina seems surprised. "Really? You are not afraid of her."

"Well, I was before then after watching her trying to get you back I realized she wasn't that bad after all, there were moments I had thought she was going to revert though."

"Ok then explain to me why you ran away from her and stole a bag of fairy dust."

Henry winced, knowing full well he's in trouble. "I got scared I wanted you back.

"You know better to not go anywhere near magic related objects you could have gotten yourself killed."

Henry sadly looks down. "I know."

Regina gently lifts his chin then stares into his hazel colored eyes. "Sweetheart I'm not angry it scared me when I saw you on the ground...I would never forgive myself if something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"It's okay just promise me you will never do something like that again."

Henry nods. "I promise...Am I grounded?"

Regina sighs. "You're off the hook, for now, there's a bigger problem I need to deal with."

"What is it."

"I'll explain later, pack up your things I'm taking you somewhere safe." At first Henry seems confused then decides to listen to his mother he heads to his closet to start packing.


End file.
